


Not Complete Without You

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sam is a Little Shit, Shameless Smut, Switch Benny, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny was still reeling from his break up with both Samandriel and Castiel when Dean Winchester introduced himself.  Things were good if not the best thing to ever happen to him until a a certain ex that still had claws in his heart showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

Benny maneuvered his way through the swaying bodies and took in a gulp of somewhat fresh air.  He only had himself to blame for even being here, his so called friend Jo had brought him along swearing she wouldn’t desert him.  It only took her five minutes to spot her prey and a total of ten to completely ditch him.

 

If he was being honest though, he couldn’t really blame her but he was still irritated as hell though.  Somehow he managed to get himself a stool and plopped down, quickly ordering a few shots of whiskey to blur out the music and scents of stale body odor.  He had stupidly agreed to not only come to this horrible club with it’s cliched music but to let Jo drive.  Now he was stuck here unless he wanted to pay the ridiculous cab fare to get home and into his nice comfortable bed.

 

Benny downed the second shot when someone sat down next to him, their arm brushing ever so slightly along his.  He pulled away a bit and threw the guy a small smile as he waved for the bartender over for another shot.

 

“Hey there, I’m Cal. Do you mind if I take care of that for you? Seeing you smile was more than worth it,” he said, the grin on his face widening.

 

Benny scowled at the guy next to him.  Ah, he was one of those types.  Benny sighed heavily and shook his head, “Nah thanks man.  I’m good.”

 

“Well how about the next round then? I know a big guy like you probably gets really thirsty,” Cal said, licking his lips a little as he gazed over the large muscular frame and imagined just how hard it would be under the thin layers of cotton and denim.

 

Benny let his eyes close and tilted his head back a bit before finally looking the guy dead on.  Yeah he was kinda cute but no where near Benny’s type.  He liked him tall and built, maybe even a little soft around the middle.  This guy...Benny could toss him around like a ball.  

 

“I’m good, thanks though,” Benny said, trying to be polite and really not wanting to get aggressive if the guy didn’t take the damn hint.

 

Cal wasn’t one to give up quickly and hated rejection, but he also didn’t want to be _that guy._ So he’d try one more time and if that didn’t work he’d back off. Though giving up the idea of being pinned down by those big rough hands was truly depressing.  Cal leaned in a little closer this time, his breath ghosting over the shell of the stranger’s ear, “Alright, but you know… I could take real good care of you if you’d let me.”

 

“Listen man….”

 

“Oh hey, there you are buddy. I’ve been lookin’ for you everywhere, can’t find which way is up in this place!” Dean smiled, clapping a hand to the guy’s shoulder. It was clear that he was about as comfortable as a five-inch stiletto to the balls. Dean hoped that his company would be welcome, but he couldn’t be sure, at least not until he saw the relief sagging into the stranger’s shoulders and felt them slump beneath his hand. “I’ve got a table over here, man.. Unless you’re busy?”

 

“Nah, let’s go.  Thanks again for the offer,” Benny said with a tight smile towards Cal and quickly allowed for the new stranger to lead him away.  It could very easily be another bad idea and this new guy could be just as bad, if not worse.  But at least this one fit every one of his points on the so called list everyone had.  Well, from what he could see from the stupid dim lights.  He paused for a second when he realized the guy was leading him towards some stairs and he quirked a brow when the stranger turned around to look at him.

 

“Not gonna try anything, man. Just you can actually breathe up here…” Dean offered, hoping the fact that he didn’t mean any harm  was clear. The last thing he needed was this guy thinking he was just another asshole trying to get into his pants. Sure, the guy was fucking crazy attractive but Dean really did just hate witnessing the train wreck that was happening downstairs.

 

Benny nodded slowly, following the guy up the stairs.  The music was really muted and Benny could finally hear himself think.  There was a huge couch up in this little private area and a balcony to look over the edge which was where the stranger moved to lean up against.  Benny took in a deep breath and let it out before making his way over.

 

“Thanks by the way, name’s Benny,” he said, grinning when the stranger’s eyes widened when he heard Benny’s natural deep southern drawl.

 

“Dean, and can I just say, man that... that was painful to watch.” Dean chuckled and held his hand out for a firm shake. He was grateful he’d stashed a few cold ones in the mini fridge before open, being a co-owner definitely had it’s perks. He took a couple bottles out and passed one over as a peace offering. “That guy needs to learn how to take not interested for an answer.”

 

Benny snorted out a laugh and nodded, “I agree brother.  Definitely not my type...if I was a lesser man I could have had him pay for my drinks anyway,” he grinned before taking the beer from Dean.  He briefly wondered how Dean knew there was a fridge up here but just shrugged it off and took a long pull from the bottle with a hum.

 

“Oh man, nah.. Cause then I would have just felt sorry for the guy and he’s a creep so it’s probably best you didn’t.” Dean wrinkled his nose at the thought of actually pitying that douchebag. The air was clearer up on his little perch where he liked to hibernate during the most hectic parts of the night. Sammy and the rest of them took care of everything with the customers and what not, and Dean made sure everything was ready to go for the next day. It was a nice arrangement.

 

“So not to be rude or anything, but this doesn’t really seem like your kinda place. Feel free to tell me to shut my trap but, why’d you come out tonight?”

 

“You’d be right, this is not where I would ever spend my Friday night,” Benny chuckled, moving to lean up against the ledge next to Dean, “My uh, actual friend dragged me here and deserted me.  So I was tryin’ to get just drunk enough to be okay with payin’ for a damn taxi home,” he grinned.  

 

“Ouch man, that sucks…” Dean instinctively answered, before fully processing what Benny had said. The idea of the guy needing to take a taxi just rubbed him the wrong way, but Dean also didn’t want to come off like creepy Cal downstairs. So, he thought he’d offer and just see what happened. “Okay this is going to sound bad, but hear me out…I’ve gotta stick around here for at least another half hour or so  but I could give you a lift home if you want, no strings.”

 

Benny stared at the guy next to him before shrugging a bit, “As long as I can stay up here,” he laughed.  He had a feeling Dean worked at this club but Benny couldn’t figure out why.  An extremely attractive guy like him could do so much better but that wasn’t his business.  He shrugged again, more so to himself than anything and took another swig of his beer.  Once it was empty he clunked it down on the table and actually looked out on the dance floor with a shake of his head.

 

“Yeah man, there’s even a back entrance we can use so you don’t have to go through the crowd again.” Dean reassured him, trying his best not to sound like a sleeze bag. The truth was he rarely ever brought anyone upstairs, hated having people in his space. But there was something different about Benny and even though he didn’t really know much about the guy, it didn’t seem to phase him. With a smug grin on his lips, Dean leaned just a little closer, “I do gotta admit though, if I wasn’t already down there I might not have braved the pit to save you.”

 

Benny barked out a laugh, “I don’t blame ya one bit.  I shoulda known better than to follow my friend blindly but my momma raised me to be a gentleman.  Wasn’t about to let her come here by herself to be pawed at.  Then I go and attract one,” Benny shook his head and laughed again at the irony of it all.  

 

“You really shouldn’t be so surprised man, I’m pretty sure _Cal_ wasn’t the only one who had his eyes on you. Probably the creepiest though,” Dean laughed, his shoulders shaking as he remembered the look on the dude’s face when he’d come up to steal Benny away. “Honestly, I never thought I’d get sick of being hit on but this place, man. Sometimes it just makes my skin crawl. If we weren’t doin’ so well, I’d have sold my half to Sammy a long time ago.”

 

“Ah and there it is.  I was wonderin’ what you had to do with this club.  And that guy may have been a creep but I couldda easily thrown him across the damn dance floor.  I don’t like scrawny boys, I like men who can pin me down just as easily as I can do to them,” Benny grinned, giving Dean a wink.  He wasn’t shy about what he liked and wanted, besides, it was always fun to see the reactions he got.

 

“I dunno, man. He looked scrappy,” Dean teased with a loud laugh that made him double over at the thoughts of Cal actually trying something on Benny. When he got himself back under control he felt a warmth curl in his chest that as he was finally able to hear the sound of Benny chuckling as well. “But seriously though, I’ve been mostly done with this for a couple years and believe me when I say it gets old quickly when you start thinkin’ about something that lasts longer than a weekend, y’know?”

 

“Mmhmm.  Honestly though, I’ve only ever had a few of those, I’ve never been a one night stand kinda guy.  Need somethin’ to come home to or at least know someone’s waitin’ for me somewhere.  Sorry for the TMI,” Benny snickered, bumping his shoulder against Dean a little.

 

“Nah, I get it. You’re a serious kinda guy, nothin’ wrong with that. I mean don’t get me wrong I had my wild days, I did...but I tried my damndest to make sure nobody got hurt, and for the most part I did a pretty good job of it…” Dean paused to scrub his hand down his face as he thought over his past mistakes. “There just came a point when I wasn’t happy with what I was gettin’ anymore, so I just stopped.”

 

Benny nodded, knowing exactly how the other man was feeling.  He turned to lean his arms up against the balcony and sighed a little as he watched the people below them dancing.  Jo was down there somewhere dancing her little heart out which Benny couldn’t condemn but he was just too old for this type of stuff now.  Giving Dean a small smile he straightened up and clapped the guy on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks for the offer of a ride, but I think I’mma go take a walk.  It was good meetin ya,” Benny said turning to head towards the stairs.

 

Dean was a little surprised but he nodded in agreement and didn’t make a move to stop him. He’d thought they were havin’ a good time but maybe he’d let his mouth run a little too long. Not everyone wanted to hear about his past.  “Yeah, see ya later man.”

 

Benny raised up his hand in a small wave and before he could stop himself he hurried down the steps.  Part of him wanted to stay, get to “know” Dean a little better but the other part of Benny was just poking him to go home.  He made one more attempt to find Jo but gave up within a minute when the swell of bodies only seemed to go faster, almost frantic when a new song came on.  The heavy bass was quickly making his earlier headache worse and he spun on his heel, getting the hell out of the club.

* * *

  


Dean checked his watch for the tenth time and as soon as the clock hit midnight he shot a text to Sammy telling him he was taking off. He didn’t want to be there any longer than necessary. Using the back exit he avoided the horde of sweat soaked bodies and thankfully was just a few steps away from his baby. He patted her hood gently, grateful to be able to finally head home. His stomach rumbled a little and Dean made a mental promise to make something as soon as he got through the door, maybe even before a shower, no matter how badly he thought he needed one.

 

As he turned the corner to his street a familiar figure stood out and if not for the street light shining into the space he’d have thought for sure he was seeing shit. Dean pulled over immediately but still he hesitated. It would probably be weird for him to just show up after the guy took off on him, but something was nagging in the back of his head and Dean knew he wouldn’t leave Benny out here alone, not unless he asked him to at least.

 

Climbing out of the Impala, Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way over. He didn’t get too close, not wanting to disturb Benny any more than necessary. Tentatively, Dean offered a smile before he said, “Hey, I uh-I’m on my way home if you’d still be interested in that lift I promised…”

 

Benny grinned, his head popping up at the familiar voice.  He’d been staring down at his hands for a really long time, he couldn't even remember how long exactly.  From the moment he had stepped outside of the club he knew he didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment but he also didn’t want to take some random stranger he’d regret about in the morning.

 

And low and behold, the moment he was about to just say fuck it...the beautiful stranger he practically ditched in the club was standing right in front of him.  He stood up slowly and let his grin smooth down into something softer.

 

“Sure...I know it’s late and all but would you be up to gettin some grub right now?”

 

“Well, yeah.. I mean I was gonna go back home and make something but we can stop by the diner on fifth if you’d rather..” Dean replied with a smile growing on his face. He felt warm inside that if nothing else Benny wasn’t put off by his presence outside of the club, so at least he wasn’t coming over like some kind of stalker. With a little smirk he added, “Though I gotta say, I make a better burger than they do.”

 

Benny chuckled, “Well, I’ve had burgers from that diner, so I’ll just have to try one of yours to make that kind of judgement,” he said, giving Dean a teasing wink as he brushed past the man to get to Dean’s car.  When he finally got an eye full of the beast he whistled low with appreciation.

 

“Beautiful…”

 

“Benny, my baby. Baby, this is Benny...be good.” Dean teased, a small chuckle escaping his throat as he laid a hand on dark black metal. He almost went to open Benny’s door but a voice in the back of his head reminded him that maybe that wasn’t such a great idea. He didn’t want to put any pressure on the guy, but at the same time Dean kinda wanted to make his intentions clear. So he shrugged off the self doubt and moved forward in front of Benny reaching for the chrome handle and pulling his door open.

 

Benny grinned wide and easily settled down into the seat, “Thank ya cher,” he got out before Dean closed the door.  The interior of the car was just as beautiful as the outside, even smelled amazing.  He did catch some brief flashes of oil and grinned, he should have known that a car like this was only handled by its owner.  His interest in Dean only spiked higher but he pushed it to the side for now as he smoothed his hands over the soft leather of the seat.

 

Dean dropped into his seat and smiled over at his passenger, “My place is just down the street.”

 

He pulled back onto the road and gently revved his engine a little so Benny would feel the rumble and  vibration under his seat. He took the turn he’d meant to use and drove toward the end of the block before pulling into his driveway and then the garage. He closes the door behind him and leads Benny into the kitchen. “Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable if you want. I’mma go wash up real quick and then I’ll get started on some food, man I am starvin’.”

 

“Mmm same here,” Benny replied looking around the place.  It was much nicer than his own one bedroom apartment, “Nice place,” he called out as Dean disappeared down a hall.  Benny bit down on his lip, fighting off the urge to follow the guy.  This wasn’t going to turn into some one night stand...it didn’t matter if his dick had other plans.  

 

Benny took in a deep breath and focused on the sight of fish heads and guts surrounding him and let it out slowly when his all too interested dick seemed to deflate almost immediately.  Before Dean could rejoin him, he quickly kicked off his boots and slid out of his soft worn leather jacket to drape over the couch.

 

Dean rushed through the shower, more to get rid of the stale club musk than anything else. He normally would have just washed his hands, but he wanted to make a decent impression on Benny and he didn’t think he could do that smelling of rejection and second-hand sex. He thought about slipping into a pair of tight jeans and a nice shirt but he decided that would only make him uncomfortable and probably put Benny on edge, so instead he just slipped into his softest sweats and a threadbare tee shirt he’d slept in for years.

 

Stepping into the living room where Benny was seated on the couch, Dean smiled at him. “Hey, you can uh, switch the tv on if you want or you can watch me in the kitchen if you’d rather…”

 

“I’ll keep ya company,” Benny said, heaving himself up from the couch.  If the front of the house looked amazing, the kitchen was miraculous.  It was well loved that was for damn sure and Benny had an inkling that other than club owner and mechanic, this guy was more than likely an amazing cook.  Benny muttered a ‘down boy’ when his cock gave a twitch and quickly moved to plop down on one of the bar stools.  

 

“You live here alone then?” Benny asked, wincing a bit at his own question.  It wasn’t exactly subtle and Dean had made it clear that he wasn’t exactly seeing anyone.  Benny felt his cheeks burn a little and he tried to laugh it off with a wave of his hand.

 

“Yup, it’s just me now. I bought the place for me and Sammy but he moved out a couple years ago when he and Sarah finally got serious.” Dean took the already marinated burgers out of the fridge, both grateful for the foresight to make extra and just a tiny bit disappointed he wouldn’t get to enjoy them as leftovers.

 

He turned the heat on the stove before finishing his thought. “I actually thought about sellin’ for a little while. I mean I think sometimes it’s too big for one person, but then I look at all the time I put into the place and I just..I can’t walk away from it.”

 

“I don’t blame ya, it’s a nice place.  You ever think of you know, settling down and startin a family?” Benny asked.  It was a way too personal of a question and he knew this but he was curious.  He chewed on his thumb nail as he watched Dean move around effortlessly in the kitchen.  It was definitely a place he was extremely comfortable in.  

 

“Honestly, yeah.. I mean it’s not everyday or anything but I think if I found someone that really...fit, I probably wouldn’t hold back, ya’know?” Dean answered, he’d even thought of trying to get qualified for foster care and maybe see how that went for a while, but his self doubt had talked him out of it. He wasn’t sure he’d be _enough_ on his own.

 

“What about you? Roomates? Ex-wives? Husbands? A buttload of kids in another state? Might as well come clean now,” Dean chuckled, grinding black pepper onto the top of the burgers as they sizzled away.

 

Benny laughed, rolling the bottle between his fingertips, “Nah, live alone so no roommates.  No wives or husbands but several exes.  One of which dumped my ass a while back to go to school halfway across the country,” Benny sighed.  For a very brief moment he thought maybe Samandriel would stick around for at least a while but the moment he got his acceptance letter to transfer colleges, he hadn’t even hesitated.  That was about a year ago but Benny was still a tiny bit bitter about the whole thing.

 

“I know there’s no roommates and no...significant other.  Any skeletons in your closet?” Benny teased.

 

“Oh tons, you sure you wanna go that deep already?” Dean questioned, his brow lifted in a challenging sort of way. He couldn’t believe they were really going to do this, but at the same time it kinda made things a lot easier. At least Dean was pretty sure that If they weren’t compatible it would be easy to figure out how to balance a friendship despite the attraction he felt. Benny was a good guy and there was something vibrating with excitement inside of him and that wasn’t typical for Dean. He’d enjoy it for however long it lasted.

 

“I ain’t got nothin to hide.  Honestly though, if you’re not comfortable with it then we don’t have to.  You just barely met a few hours ago,” Benny laughed a little, shrugging one shoulder, “Right now you could probably ask me anything and I’d tell ya.”  

 

He got up from his stool and gestured to his empty bottle, following Dean’s direction to toss it into the one he was assuming was recycling.  Instead of returning to his chair he moved to lean against the counter where Dean was still preparing their burgers.

 

“Alright, uhh let’s see...I have quite a few daddy issues but the man’s dead so there’s not really much I can do about it. I’ve practically raised my kid brother, it was just the two of us so some people tend to think we’re a little too attached, but he’s movin’ on now with Sarah and I like her so we’re kinda doin’ better now.” Dean paused, glancing up to see if there was any tells on Benny’s face. He seemed to still be listening and not too freaked out so he continued. “Oh and I uh, I love my car more than most people... and I mean that wholeheartedly.”

 

“Scared off yet?”

 

Benny scrunched up his face a little in thought but nudged Dean with his shoulder, “Not even in the slightest,” he said, “My turn now?”

 

Dean chuckled, finding himself happier than he’d been in a long time. His steps were light and he felt more comfortable in his skin than he had in years probably. “Yeah, hit me with your worst.”

 

“Oh man, should I lock your doors so you don’t run screaming?” Benny laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Alright you asked for it.  As you can probably tell, I’m not really from here.  Born and raised in Louisiana.  My daddy had died when I was real young and my momma got real sick and passed away when I was fifteen.  No one really wanted to take me in so I bounced around in the system until I was like seventeen, almost eighteen.  That was when the Singers got me and somehow managed to tame my angry ass,” he said shaking his head.  Every foster home he had ever lived in almost immediately requested for him to be moved.  Only Ellen and Bobby took the time to help him.  

 

When Dean didn’t look at all scared or even put off Benny decided to continue, “I finally got my GED only because Ellen threatened to tan my hide.  She’s been buggin me to apply to some colleges or trade school but I just choose to continue working in Bobby’s shop instead.  Like I said, got several exes both male and female.  The last two somewhat kinda killed me, I was stupid to think it was going to be that magical ‘one’ but got ditched instead.  So there...are YOU scared off now?”

 

Dean whistled and shook his head, “Man you don’t hold back, do ya?” He thought on everything Benny had just shared and he found he really wasn’t scared off, not even a little. Everyone had baggage, God knows he did.. So who was he to expect Benny to have gotten his shit together with an untarnished record. “Ya know, I’m really not...hmm. Guess it’s my turn again now.”

Dean flipped the burgers once they were browned up to the middle and he shoved the fries into the oven. He cooked his meat slowly but it only meant more flavor would be trapped inside and that’s what Dean loved about his own food. He knew how to make it just right. Sitting his spatula down on the saucer to catch grease, he turned back to look at Benny.

 

“Okay, since you didn’t pull any punches, here we go. Uh I guess everything kinda started when my mom died in a house fire. I was four Sammy was still on the bottle which is pretty funny because just a few months later so was my dad. I learned how to change diapers, how to hold him and support his head, I freakin’ potty trained that kid when I was just six myself. Co-dependant is an understatement when it comes to us, but we get by.”

 

He dropped his gaze, unsure of how the next part was going to go and Dean was hesitant to find any kind of pity on Benny’s face. It was the last thing he wanted to see. “The old man straightened up a little but he couldn’t hold down a job and his damned fool pride wouldn’t let him stick around somewhere long enough to find another. So that car out there, she was my home for almost a dozen years until my Dad ran out in front of a semi and got totaled her and himself in the process.”

 

Benny’s chest squeezed painfully and he reached out to gently touch Dean’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing against his shirt a bit.  

 

“It was a hard couple years after that. Sam both loved and hated me for keeping him out of school He wanted to go to college and I knew that if I let anyone find out that it was just me and him they’d take him away from me, put us both in the system. I couldn’t-,” Dean’s voice was a little raspy and heavy with emotion but he fought through it, afterall they had a pretty good life now and it was a good ending so far. “Once I turned eighteen though, it was easy. I adopted him legally and put him back in school, the kid was so smart it was practically like he hadn’t missed anything at all. They let him skip forward a couple years so he still ended up graduating on time. He went off to college, got a business degree and we opened the club about six years ago now… it’s worked out pretty well so far.”

 

Dean moved away from Benny’s touch no matter how comforting it was. He’d dragged on for so long the burgers were ready to be taken off the heat and he was sure the fries would soon follow. “I won’t blame you if you walk out while I’m not lookin,” he chuckled, fighting off his darker thoughts with the warm scent of fried meat and the memory of what Benny’s simple touch had felt like.

 

Benny watched his new friend for a moment and found himself moving when he saw how tight Dean’s shoulders were becoming.  He put himself in Dean’s line of sight and gave him a warm smile.  “Like I said earlier, I ain’t goin anywhere cher.  I still have a burger to taste after all,” Benny said with a wink.  He let out a breath of relief when Dean’s shoulders relaxed the moment he saw that Benny really wasn’t leaving.  Once the burgers were on a plate and Dean wasn’t hurrying off to get something else Benny squeezed his wrist.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, I’d hate for you to miss out on all this ...burger,” Dean said, his cocky smirk back in place. Despite how emotional he’d gotten, Dean actually felt kind of cheerful. Maybe it was just the simple idea that Benny knew most of his darkest secrets and he was still standing here, smiling back at him, or maybe it had just been too long since he’d gotten any of this shit off his chest and now he was just fucking relieved.

 

Dean didn’t know, he didn’t care. He was just happy Benny was there with him.

 

“Alright, fries are done I think so you’ll get the full experience soon enough,” he chuckled, pulling a dish towel off the counter to grab the pan with.

 

Benny grinned, the air in the room becoming less stifled with their bitter memories. They gathered up their plates and fresh beers, moving into the dining room to sit side by side.  Benny instantly became a mess as he devoured the burger, damn near making ridiculous noises.  Dean was a good cook and knew it by the cocky smile on his face.  It was hard to really have a conversation as they ate but they left the dishes on the table as they made their way onto the couch, this time with glasses of whiskey.

 

Benny was pleasantly buzzed and having a great time with Dean, laughing harder than he had in a really long time.  It wasn’t until he glanced at the clock that reality shattered his delightfully hazy mind.  

 

“Shit...it’s getting late,” he laughed a little breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, I uh- I wasn’t really thinking. I probably shouldn’t drive anywhere but you’re welcome to crash here, or I can call a cab for you..pay for it myself even…” Dean offered, worrying at his lip a little. He wanted Benny to stay, hell he wanted a lot but he’d be happy with whatever the guy agreed to. There had been too many times where he’d taken things too far too quick and that’s not what he wanted, not this time. He let a small smile pull up his lips before he added, “After offering you a ride and then getting too wasted to take you, it’s probably the least I could do.”

 

Benny snickered, “If I didn’t know better, you planned for that...hm?” he teased.  In all honesty, he should go home.  Take the offer for the cab ride and get his ass home before he did something really stupid.  The entire time they’d been talking, it was just a cover of how much they were actually flirting and touching each other.  Yeah it was a playful push or a punch but Benny wasn’t stupid.  It was class grade school type behavior.  And of course, since he was slightly drunk, his body was acting without his say so.  

 

He was just about to tell the way too gorgeous man next to him to call a cab when this...laugh slash male equivalent of a giggle escaped Dean’s lips that Benny realized he was moving forward, crashing their lips together.  

 

“Shit...sorry…” Benny groaned, trying to pull away but Dean’s hand had somehow wound it’s way into his shirt so he couldn’t get too far.

 

“Don’t apologize, not for that… it was really nice,” he admitted, leaning forward just a little until he was back into the warm space next to Benny’s overheated body. “I know...I know that this, well _more_ wasn’t what you wanted earlier, so I’m going to do my best to keep it above the belt...but I sure wouldn’t complain if you found yourself doing that again.”

 

Benny didn’t even let himself overthink it and surged forward again, his hands coming up to cup the sides of Dean’s face to keep him in place while he devoured his mouth.  They struggled a bit to get closer and Benny all but pulled Dean into his lap.  He was good though, trying to keep it as PG-13 as he could.  It wasn’t his fault that his hand found his way down to grab a handful of Dean’s ass.

 

He lost all sense of time, the only thing that mattered was getting more of the soft moans leaving Dean’s mouth and savoring the taste of his tongue on his own.  A hand pushed at his chest and he pulled away just enough to realize he’d been trying to push Dean down onto the couch.  He took in a sharp breath and focused on getting his heart to slow down a bit.

 

“I should probably go,” Benny laughed, his eyes staring at how pink and swollen Dean’s lips and the blush that highlighted his cheeks.  Dean’s hair was also a mess and it only made him pull the man closer again to get at his mouth.

 

“Ungh-” Dean was cut off by the delicious feel of Benny on top of him and warm soft lips pressing against his. It was soft but full of excitement and a thrill of anticipation ran up and down his spine as they moved together on the couch. It was...fuck, not what Benny wanted when he was sober. _Shit-shit,_ he pulled back again, this time moving further away.

 

“Okay.. we should.. We should cool it down. But you- you don’t have to go anywhere.” Dean swallowed and tried to give himself a minute to clear out the needy haze clouding his mind. “Look I get it if you’re uncomfortable climbing into bed with me right now… Hell, I’m not sure I’d want you to, not when you were pretty dead-set against it just a couple hours ago. That doesn’t mean you gotta leave though. There’s a spare bed, and the couch, and if you want I’m sure I can find somethin’ for you to sleep in and you can grab a shower or something if you want… it might help.”

 

Benny swallowed hard and nodded, wanting nothing more than to take this whole thing as far as they both really wanted to.  He was still slightly drunk and Dean was too, he could hear the slight slur in his words and his eyes were pretty glassed over.  Benny’s mind was trying to get his body on the same page but the two were just not communicating.  He found himself leaning in again but Dean gently pushed at him.

 

“I’m sorry...you just...you look so fucking beautiful,” Benny whispered.  Dean’s hand faltered a bit and Benny was able to kiss him but it was different this time.  Before it had been deep and passionate with sharp nips, now Benny kissed him like he was afraid of breaking him.  It wasn’t that Benny ever thought Dean was fragile, oh hell no but in Benny’s riled up brain, he had never kissed someone as remarkable as Dean.

 

Dean forced himself backward, if not for the sick feeling that Benny might hate him if he let it go further he’d have loved nothing more, but the guy was clear when he said he didn’t do one night stands and even if Dean hadn’t planned for it to be just one night, he was still pretty freakin worried that’s what it would be if he let himself pull Benny into his bed.

 

“You, you just go s-shower, and uh, I’ll make coffee. It’s late as fuck, but it’s better than nothin’.” Dean begged, moving straight into the kitchen before Benny’s hands were on him again and he wouldn’t be able to think anymore. He wasn’t sure he could have stopped himself if the man touched him again, even just once more.

 

Benny ran a hand over his face and took a deep steadying breath.  A shower sounded amazing and he tried very hard to not look at Dean as he hurried down the hall.  He stopped short and barked out a laugh.

 

“I have no idea where I’m supposed to go!” he called out, coming back towards the kitchen.

 

Dean had just started filling the coffee pot when he heard the words and he wanted to slam his head into the countertop but Benny made it into the kitchen before he could. He was sure his hungover self would be grateful whenever he woke up from his inevitable coma. “Oh, fuck sorry.. I’ll show you.”

 

Dean walked Benny through his bedroom stopping long enough to fumble through his dresser and pull out a pair of thick black sweats he wore when he’d ballooned up a couple sizes. He’d felt Benny’s skin under his hands and the man wasn’t fat but he was built bigger than Dean had ever been. “Here, you can uh-take these and the shower is in there, towels are in the cabinet by the tub..”

 

“Thanks cher,” Benny said softly, tipping up Dean’s face to press a barely there kiss to his still swollen lips.  He pulled away to see Dean’s eyes flutter shut and something in Benny’s chest swelled.   

 

Dean felt the press of Benny’s lips through his entire body even if it was just a short, soft touch. It struck through him like lightning and his arms wrapped around the back of Benny’s thick neck and pulled him in closer. Dean nipped and sucked at the plump pliant lips until he was cursing himself all over again. “Fuck-I ..ungh.”

 

His words were cut off with the perfect feeling of Benny’s large hands cupping his ass and bringing him tight against the warm solid muscle of his body. “So,fuck-mnh-hot,” he mumbled through the kiss as soon as he had any power to form words. When Benny rolled his hips forward and Dean felt the hard line of his cock straining against the denim fabric and brushing against his own practically leaking tip, that was it.. He dragged himself back again, barely managing it with the weakness in his knees, but he stood firm in his decision. “You-shower..me coffee..”

 

Dean watched as Benny nodded his agreement and stepped into the bathroom but before he got the door closed, a smirk grew wide on Dean’s lips and he said, “If you wanna think about me while you’re in there, I’m cool with that.”  He chuckled a little at the following curse. _Was that French? Fuck that’s hot._

* * *

  


Dean groaned miserably when he woke up the first time, but he glanced over to see a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin on his nightstand and he was relieved. He popped a couple and tried not to let the freight train in his head keep him up for too much longer.

 

When his eyes blinked open for the second time he was feeling marginally better and the distinct smell of bacon frying was teasing him out of bed. It took him a surprisingly long amount of time to process through, _Sammy doesn’t cook, Sam lives with Sarah, who’s in my house, oh oh...Benny._

 

Though the mere thought of the other man’s name brought a smile to Dean’s face. He rushed to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. He was still mostly clean, though there was one rough lookin’ bruise on the side of his neck. Dean wasn’t going to complain though, he felt the memory of how that happened would do nothing but make him grin and brag about it anyway.

 

As he faced his reflection, Dean noticed his hair was still pretty flat so he scrunched it up a little. brushed his teeth, threw on a dab of cologne for good measure and nodded at himself in approval before making his way toward the kitchen.

 

Benny hummed softly along with the radio that was on the counter.  He kept it low, not wanting to wake Dean any earlier than he would naturally.  By some miracle, Benny had woken up with no trace of hangover.  He was starving but other than that, he was perfectly fine.  So, he got up and found some painkillers in the cabinet and made sure to get some water to place on Dean’s nightstand.  

 

He wanted to do more and he definitely did not want to just disappear on the guy, Benny liked him too much and really wanted to see where this could go.  There was enough food in the pantry and fridge to feed an army but Benny just grinned and pulled out what he would need to make his favorite dish, omelette packed with meat.  He was just turning the sausages over when he heard the door open down the hall and he found himself smiling wide.

 

Not really even thinking through his movements, Dean padded into the comforting warmth of his kitchen and pulled Benny into a soft, gentle kiss. It wasn’t until he’d already stepped over to the coffee pot ready to pour his favorite mug ful that he realized just how cheesy and domestic it had been, not to mention that he hadn’t really gotten Benny’s permission though the guy didn’t seem to be in a hurry to pull away. So he’d let himself be happy for the time being, “Mornin, I suppose you’re the aspirin fairy I should be thanking?”

 

Benny could do nothing but smile like an idiot and bit his lip as Dean hurried over to the coffee pot.  He had been sort of expecting to be ushered out or something, not be given a morning kiss.  It did dangerous things to his chest and he had to quickly clear his throat to even answer Dean.

 

“Yeah...didn’t know if you’d wake up with a hangover.  Surprisingly, I didn’t.  I uh, hope you don’t mind,” he said gesturing towards not only the mess but the already piled high cooked food on the counter as well.

 

“Dude are you kidding me? I think I just fell a little bit in love with you,” Dean chuckled, grabbing Benny’s mostly empty coffee mug on the counter and quickly refilling it. Dean looked over the food and normally he wasn’t big on people messing in his kitchen but it was clear Benny knew his way around in one. The eggs were light and fluffy, two different sides of bacon one fried a little more than the other. Dean told himself he’d have done the same not knowing Benny’s preference yet. Then the hash browns looked like they were made from scratch and Dean’s mouth watered. There was onions and peppers in the mix and before he realized what was happening his stomach was rumbling unhappily.

 

“God this smells and looks amazing, man. If you ever feel like just popping by to make me breakfast, I wouldn’t mind…” Dean teased, grabbing at a slice of bacon to appease the monst- _fuck, “_ Are those biscuits? Oh God, you made _friggin’_ biscuits?”

 

As soon as Benny was safely away from the burning hot pan, Dean pulled him in for a greedy, appreciative kiss. He wasn’t sure when the last time someone had gone through so much trouble for him. Hell, he was lucky to get a pop-tart from his last few hookups and those were the only one’s he’d been dumb enough to spend the whole night with.

 

Benny couldn’t stop smiling as Dean pushed into his space, kissing him hungrily.  He could smell the sausages starting to burn but he couldn’t care, his hands were full of Dean’s ass as he pressed him up against the counter.  It wasn’t until he felt more than heard Dean’s stomach grumble loudly that he pulled away with a laugh.

 

“Let’s get you fed cher,” Benny hummed, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip before pulling away entirely.  The sausage was definitely burned but he just scooped them to the side and placed a couple new ones onto the pan.

 

“You are a goddamn dream,” Dean confessed, moving over to safer territory and eagerly sipping his warm coffee. The vision of Benny sleep rumpled and soft was enough to make him grateful he’d chosen to put on some tight boxer briefs to keep himself contained a little better. Dean wanted nothing more than to get back into Benny’s space and tempt him away from the kitchen but both his stomach and his brain demanded that was a horrible idea.

 

Dean carried the already plated food into the dining room, quickly grabbing up both of their coffee mugs and even tossing the biscuits into a small bread basket Sarah had bought for him. He carried those off to the table too and was happy to see Benny meeting him with the final plateful of sausage. “Mmm, I cannot wait to dig into this.”

 

Benny chuckled and moved to sit next to Dean, the fact that the other man scooted just a bit closer did not go unnoticed.  It just made Benny’s chest swell again and he took a deep sip of his coffee.

 

“Oh and to answer your little comment earlier, I’ll gladly make you breakfast.  Anytime you want,” Benny said, giving Dean a wolfish smile.  He loved the not so subtle flush on Dean’s cheeks and he quickly stabbed a few pancakes onto his plate.

 

“In fact...I was wonderin if you’d wanna have dinner with me.  You showed me your famous burgers, only fair if I let you taste my chili.”

 

“Yeah, I uh, I’d like that.” Dean replied, leaning into Benny just a little more until their arms and legs were both lined up against one another. It was much more settling than he’d remembered and his drunk memory was almost scarily accurate. Dean shoveled in a few mouthfuls moaning at the burst of flavor and seasoning on his tongue. Very few people knew how much salt and pepper to add to their food, at least to please him specifically but everything was delicious and Dean made a fool out of himself tasting it, but he didn’t care.

 

“You got plans for the day?” he asked, his hand reaching out for his coffee cup as a distraction to keep himself calm. He knew it was ridiculous, Dean’s not a fucking idiot but the thoughts of Benny taking off didn’t really sit well in his gut. It probably didn’t help that he had the day off and knew he’d be doing nothing but watching tv in his pajamas alone if he couldn’t talk the guy into staying.

 

Benny thought for a moment as he chewed on a bite of biscuit.  He really should call Jo and make sure she was okay, other than that Benny had nothing better to do than clean his cramped apartment.  Dean was looking at him with wide eyes, making Benny smile softly.  There was no way he’d leave to just be alone and bored at his place.

 

“You ain’t tired of me yet?” he finally replied playfully.

 

“Nah, I mean.. I get it if you’ve got stuff to do or whatever but I’m not in a hurry to let you go. It’s been fun. Sure, we probably got a little carried away with the booze last night but I wouldn’t say no to getting to know you a little better while sober. If that’s somethin’ you’d want at least,” Dean admitted, rubbing his nervous hand down the soft cotton of his pajamas as he tried to be more nonchalant than he felt.

 

Benny couldn’t help watching Dean become more and more flustered.  It was adorable.  Benny put his fork down and waited for Dean to finish his bite before tipping his face up for a soft kiss.  Dean’s lips were salty and sweet all at the same time and moaned softly as he licked at the taste.

 

“I’d much rather stay here and get to know you better as well cher,” Benny whispered, his lips brushing over Dean’s as he spoke.  He gave one final nip and slowly pulled away to grab at his fork again.

 

They finished their breakfast a little more slowly after that, keeping the conversation steady. Dean even surprised himself when he went into more detail about the years that it was just him and Sam. Thankfully though, they’d still managed to keep it from feeling bleak and depressing despite the heavy weight of both their pasts. When Benny started to gather dishes Dean chastised him.

 

“Oh I don’t think so, buddy. You’ve done more than enough for one meal and thanks to that aspirin I’m perfectly capable of handling a few loads of dishes. If you don’t wanna relax and put on a movie or something, I guess you can watch me but no helping,” he scolded, tapping a hand onto Benny’s arm playfully smacking it.

 

Benny laughed, holding his hands up, “Alright, alright.  I do need to make one phone call real quick.  Then i’ll come back in and keep you company,” Benny said, leaning in almost shyly this time to catch Dean’s lips.  He fought the urge to ignore Dean’s demand to not helping with the dishes and quickly made his way back to the room where he’d slept to grab up his phone.  There were a few messages waiting for him, one of which being from Jo.  He quickly called her, making sure she was okay and of course she was.  She had gone home almost right after he’d left and now was suffering not only a migraine but Ellen shouting at her for ditching Benny.  

 

He honestly didn’t feel too bad about it as he hung up with a laugh.  His clothes from the night before were in a heap on the floor and he had just a small moment where he almost pulled them on.  He quickly pushed that idea to the side, not wanting to give Dean the impression he was wanting to leave.  Instead he kicked them closer together and left the room again to rejoin Dean in the kitchen.

 

Dean had a dishwasher but why he bought it, he’d never know. Well okay, it was probably more for Sammy who despised putting his hands in dishwater but had on occasion filled up the machine. Dean had even stopped buying tablets for it because he never used the damn thing. It was so much easier to just dig in and get them washed, rinsed, dried and put away.

 

“Feelin’ better, now?” Dean asked, though Benny had been relaxed enough, his shoulders had seemed to slump slightly with relief that hadn’t been there moments ago.

 

“Mmhmm, Jo’s home and safe.  Her mom’s giving her a verbal lashing for ditchin me...but honestly, I’m pretty damn glad she did,” Benny said with a knowing smile.  Dean was about done with dishes and Benny ignored the playful glare he received when he snatched the towel from Dean’s hands as he dried the last few plates.

 

“So, what movie you wanna watch?” he asked, handing the now dry plate to Dean.

 

“Honestly? I don’t care … it’s all background noise for what I’ve got planned,” he confirmed with a flirtatious smirk growing wide on his lips. He wasn’t going to press things but Dean wanted to make out like teenagers on his couch and somethin’ warm in his gut told him Benny wouldn’t mind that at all. He bumps his hip slightly into Benny’s as he scrubs away the grease from the skillet.

 

Benny laughed, both of them moving around easily as they finished cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.  He managed to wrestle the towel out of Dean’s grasp as he lead him into the living room.

 

“Enough cleaning cher, c’mon,” he snickered, damn near picking the guy up to just throw him on the couch.  He followed Dean’s instruction and found the movie cabinet and plucked out the first thing he saw and got it in the dvd player.

 

Dean barely allowed for the previews to start before he was pulling Benny into his space. The man was warm and soft and he felt so good under his hands that it made Dean’s entire body ache to feel skin against skin. It started off as a playful biting kiss but not long after he was pulling away, panting breathlessly against Benny’s mouth. “God your mouth, is fucking amazing. I thought I was just drunk happy last night but damn, Benny.”

 

“I’m glad you approve,” Benny chuckled, tackling Dean onto the couch until he was hovering over him, “This okay?” he asked, fighting the urge to devour Dean’s mouth right then and there but he had to make sure he wasn’t crossing some line.  They’d talked more than Benny had with anyone in a really long time but this part was new territory for him.

 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , yeah.” Dean answered, canting his hips upward and rolling them against the hard muscle of Benny’s body. He’d gladly let the man take him to bed if he liked, would have last night if he’d been sure it was what they both wanted. “With you? ungh-I’m up for anything.. I just..I didn’t want to ruin it last night, y’know?”

 

Benny shuddered, “Yeah.  Ungh, Dean wait,” he grunted, backing up until he was sitting up on his knees.  Dean laid sprawled out on the couch and Benny wanted nothing more than to cover the man with his own body.

 

“I was serious last night though...I don’t do one night stands or just...casual sex anymore,” he said leveling Dean with a stare.  He needed to make sure Dean was on the same page and hopefully on board with this.  If not, Benny swallowed hard and tried to not think about that just yet.

“Yeah, Ben...so was I when I said I don’t do casual _anymore_. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m not going to the jeweler tomorrow, but I like you and I’d like to see where this can go..y’know past my bedroom if that’s where we happen to end up,” Dean confirmed, his breaths still coming erratically, but he’d slowed down enough to think straight. He could see the small amount of unease or uncertainty on Benny’s face and he fumbled his way through another thought, “But if you wanna back off, take some time.. we can do that. I'll go take a cold shower or somethin’, no biggie.”

 

Benny didn’t hesitate moving back to pressing up against Dean, his mouth quickly covering the other in a hungry eager kiss.  He grunted out a moan as Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled away with a nip to Dean’s lip.

 

“Just wanted to make sure we were you know...on the same page or whatever,” Benny grinned before kissing the words right off Dean’s tongue.

 

“Mmm,” Dean swallowed his enthusiastic reply in favor of more of Benny’s mouth and hands and _everything._ His body was humming with excitement and want and Dean couldn’t help but reach and grab for any part that he could get a grip on. When he finally managed to snake his palm beneath Benny’s shirt he used the leverage to lift all of himself up and do a slow roll of his hips to drag his bulging cock against the long line of Benny’s dick that was much more visibly tenting his sweats. “I.. ungh, need more, need to feel you, taste you, fuck.”

 

Benny quickly yanked his shirt off and damn near slammed his elbow into the coffee table in the process.  He snorted out a laugh, managing to get his and Dean’s shirts tossed to the other side of the room without further injury.  A hungry moan left Benny’s mouth as he took in Dean’s body and ignored Dean’s too tempting mouth to start licking and biting at one of his already perked up nipples.  One of his hands snaked down to grab at Dean’s ass, helping him to press harder against his hips.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s..mngh that’s good,” Dean moaned, his head dropping back as his body arched toward Benny. His nipples had always been sensitive but something about the way Benny wasn’t holding back that he just went for it made it even more delicious. Dean could finally trail his fingers along the hard lines of Benny’s muscular torso. His fingers dug in a little and when he felt the small shaky gasp that it caused, Dean smirked.

 

As soon as Benny moved back up a little to kiss at his neck, Dean wrapped his arms around Benny to trail his fingernails over the man’s perfectly formed shoulder blades and down his back. It wasn’t deep or rough cuts but he knew that there would be small red lines where he’d been.

 

“Fuck cher,” Benny growled out, rolling his hips hard when Dean’s fingers dug into the small of his back.  He wanted more and he couldn’t resist the urge to pull away to start tugging Dean’s pj bottoms down.  They didn’t get far before revealing that delicious v line and Benny had to scoot down to drag his tongue along it, his teeth nipping at the skin below Dean’s belly button.  Benny grinned when he felt Dean’s erection practically tapping him on the chin as he continued to leave marks along Dean’s hip and stomach.

 

“Oooh, okay not that I don’t fuck..ungh love this, but maybe we could.. Y’know relocate?” Dean asked hesitantly, he was afraid it would be too much for Benny. The suggestion wasn’t exactly platonic, but though his couch was fairly comfortable he knew his bed would be much better and he was long past the age where he thought it was cool to fuck anywhere other than a bed.

 

Benny hummed, pulling in a patch of skin to suck between his teeth.  He loved the way Dean’s back arched off the couch with a loud moan as he marked him.  Before Dean could utter another word Benny was off the couch and yanking him up as well.

 

“Lead the way sweetheart,” Benny growled out, giving Dean’s ass a sound slap.

 

Dean didn’t hesitate any further, he grabbed at Benny’s hand and pulled them both toward his room only letting go to rid himself of his pants. With a smile he climbed onto the bed on all fours and shook his ass in Benny’s direction before laughing and flopping over onto his back. “What you waitin’ for, Christmas?”

 

Benny grinned wide, pushing his own pants down and closed the distance between them.  He snatched at Dean’s ankle and yanked him closer, Benny looming over him to nip sharply at his lips.  

 

“Careful,” Benny said, his body shuddering as Dean looked at him hungrily, his cock twitching when those green eyes widened when he took in his length.  Benny gripped himself and started stroking slowly.  “See somethin you like?”

 

“I dunno, might need to get a closer look,” he chuckled, licking his lips as his eyes wandered over the gorgeous sight of Benny’s hardening cock. The thick rough fingers stroking up and down the weighted shaft made it impossible for Dean to think about anything other than how it would feel in his own grip. His fingers curved around it, thumb tracing the long vein all the way up to the head and then popping over to brush against the tip. His own dick jumped with excitement as his mind indulged further into what it might be like to have his mouth wrapped around it, how it would taste or how heavy it would feel on his tongue.

 

Benny let his head fall back as he shuddered, wanting nothing more than to get those pretty lips wrapped around his cock pronto.  He took a step close as his free hand dove into Dean's hair, slightly tugging on it just to see what Dean's reaction would be.  Benny wasn't disappointed.  Dean let out a soft mewl and those bright mischievous eyes rolled up to meet his.

 

“Fuck cher, look so good like this,” Benny grunted.  He nearly had a damn heart attack as Dean smiled and opened his mouth slowly allowing for just tip of his cock to rest on his bottom lip.

 

“Oh I’m gonna look even better real soon,” Dean teased, his tongue striking out to lap against the small slit where a drop of salty cum had pooled. “‘Mmmm,” he hummed, sucking it down slowly. It had been too long since his throat was properly stretched and Dean knew he needed to take his time. He pulled it in with a hard suck and then relaxed his jaws so that the warm wetness of his mouth would drip down the hard shaft of Benny’s delicious cock.

 

He worked the hard shaft into his throat inch by inch reveling in the punched out moans and other tasty sounds that Benny was making for him. Dean relaxed as much as possible and felt the thick tip pushing into his throat but still he didn’t stop. He shoved harder until Benny was cutting off his air supply completely and then pulled off. As soon as he gathered a breath though he was back down, holding until tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

 

Dean loved it, wanted to roll around in the feeling of satisfaction at just what his mouth could do to the man above him. It was heaven.

 

If there was any chance of Benny lasting longer than a minute, he needed to close his eyes but he couldn’t stop staring as Dean practically choked himself on his cock.  He’d never been with someone who could one, take it all and two actually get off on breath play.  Benny’s legs were trembling by the time Dean did it for the fourth time and he had to yank on Dean’s hair, get him to stop for just a second.  The petulant whine that followed made his knees buckle and he almost gave in.

 

“I’m not gonna be able to stand for much longer sweetheart,” Benny chuckled a bit breathlessly.  It didn’t take too much convincing and within seconds Benny was sitting on the bed with an overly eager Dean on his knees (on a pillow at Benny’s insistence) in front of him.  

 

“Go ahead cher, even if you do get me to cum I’m pretty damn sure it won’t take you long to get me hard again,” Benny smirked, yanking on Dean’s hair again just because he wanted too this time.

 

Dean didn’t even bother with words just swallowed him back down until his mouth was filled with satisfaction and the thick tip of Benny’s heavy cock. He sucked and twisted and clenched his jaws in tightly as he worked to bring the man off. He’d always enjoyed it more than most, but this was something entirely different. Dean was being fed off the reactions Benny was giving him and it was only making his eagerness and his own excitement grow.

 

He shoved himself down until he was so full that he couldn’t even breath through his nose properly and then pulled off again. He almost wished Benny had pinned his hands behind his back, the tempting ache of his own dick was pulsing in the forefront of his mind. But he didn’t let himself, made sure he kept his fingers buried in Benny’s thighs to keep from touching himself. Dean wanted to get off just like this. To make himself come untouched just from sucking Benny off.

 

Benny’s breathing was becoming more ragged and the room was filled with his grunts and the obscene noises Dean was making himself.  He was close, teetering along the edge as Dean continued to pretty much suck his brain through his dick.  There was a sharp sting of teeth and Benny shouted loud, his hand clamping on the back of Dean’s neck to keep him still while his hips snapped up against Dean’s face.  He knew Dean would let him know if it was too much or if Benny was being too rough but the guttural moan vibrating along his shaft was enough.

 

“Fuck, so close...right...oh fuck!” Benny bellowed, his body spasming as he came down Dean’s throat, his fingers keeping the other man’s head still as he continued to spill.

 

Dean moaned when he felt the hot warm fluid shoot down the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could but with the tip of Benny’s cock was still buried pretty deep, it was difficult. Some of it shot back out of his mouth and the rest slowly leaked down his throat and Dean felt his body shake with pure delight and satisfaction. Even without a hand on it he could feel his own dick jumping into action without even having to be touched and Dean trembled through the rush of his orgasm as he licked up what he could of Benny’s lost juices.

 

“Oh fuck,” Benny gasped, fumbling for a moment to grab at Dean’s chin to pull him up and onto his lap.  Once the man was where he wanted him he attacked his lips, moaning at the taste of himself on his tongue.  He went to stroke Dean’s cock but huffed out a laugh when he realized that he’d already cum.

 

“Well then...that’s all kinds of hot right there,” Benny chuckled, pulling Dean that much closer, not even caring about the mess on his chest.

 

Dean’s throat was sore and he knew his voice wouldn’t sound exactly right but he tried to get the words out anyway. “Knew I could do it,” he muttered, a cocky smirk pulling up his swollen lips. He’d been determined to take every inch of Benny’s ridiculously big dick and had actually managed to do it. It was something he wouldn’t forget anytime soon, but he sure as hell wouldn’t say no to a reminder. It felt amazing and he’d cum so hard he nearly blacked out.

 

Reaching out to slowly stroke Benny’s biceps, Dean looked at him with big wide green eyes. “You’re ‘mazing.”

 

“Mmm, so are you,” Benny cooed, leaning in to gently kissed at Dean’s ruined mouth.  His lips were so swollen and red, he only felt just a smidge bad.  Dean looked absolutely beautiful like this and Benny wanted to see how he’d look with the other ways Benny could make a mess of this man.

 

“Such a good boy,” Benny said softly, brushing his lips along Dean’s ear and down his jaw to peck at his lips gently.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s waist and manhandled him onto the bed until Benny was hovering over him and kissing at his throat.

 

He let his head fall back easily, enjoying the way Benny’s mouth moved against his neck, his ear, even down to his Adam’s apple. The man had a way of making even the most simple patches of skin on Dean’s body feel like a goddamn g-spot. He moaned and turned his head further to the side to give Benny better access, wanting as much of the attention as he could get.

 

“Mmm fuck,” he said. It came out rough and raspy but understandable he thought.

 

“You are the most,” Benny kissed the hollow of his throat, “beautiful man,” another to the underside of his jaw, “I have ever seen,” he said with a final kiss to Dean’s mouth.  A soft hum fed into the other’s mouth as Benny slowly slid his tongue past already parted lips.  He weaved their fingers together and pressed them above Dean’s head as he continued to keep the kiss slow and deep, thrusting his tongue teasingly against Dean’s.

 

Dean would never admit it but the sweet words made the back of his neck heat up and he flushed all the way down to his toes he thought. Sure he’d heard it before from both men and women but there was something different, something _more_ when Benny admitted the words that seemed to make them feel truthful in a way they never had.

 

In spite of a raw throat and a sore mouth Dean finally found it in himself to cough awkwardly and give a half smile back to his lover. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Benny hummed out a response as he continued to kiss and mark up Dean’s neck.  After getting an especially dark one right on his collarbone he lifted up a bit and grinned at the almost glazed over expression on Dean’s face, “You want some water cher?” he asked rubbing his thumb along the side of the other’s throat.  

 

“Mmm, nah but I wouldn’t mind cleanin’ myself off if you’re itchin to get up,” he chuckled, he didn’t want to move and he liked the burn in his throat more than he’d openly confess, but he would be sticky and disgusting pretty soon and that was just not something he was looking forward to.

 

“Not really, just wanna make sure you’re feelin okay.  Gentleman and all that,” Benny laughed.  He did roll out of bed though, his legs wobbly and his head spun a little but he managed to stumble into the bathroom.  There was a rag on the counter that smelled cleaned and got it nice and warm before bringing it back.

 

“You look like you melted into the bed,” Benny laughed.  Dean hadn’t even moved an inch but he did look comfortable especially with that dippy little smile.  Yeah they weren’t going anywhere for a while.  He crawled back up next to him and started wiping him down.

 

“Much better, thanks.” Dean muttered as the warm cloth was swept over his torso. He hissed a little when it made contact with the sensitive tip of his cock but bit back most of it. Even though it had been a couple minutes the tenderness always lasted longer when he came untouched. “Fuck, it’s been awhile since I’ve done that…”

 

Benny couldn’t help but grin at that as he checked over Dean’s body to make sure he got everything.  Once he was satisfied he cleaned himself up and tossed the rag towards their discarded clothes and went back to wrapping his arms around Dean, pulling him in close.

 

“I’ve never been with anyone who could do that, well just by sucking cock anyway,” Benny laughed, “That though, was all kinds of hot.”

 

“I’ve never really been with anyone with such a nice cock,” Dean teased, chuckling as he curled into Benny’s warm side. He loved this, rarely ever stuck around long enough to actually get a feel for the other person while they slept but this was nice. Benny’s chest was hard muscle but skin soft to his cheek. He was hairy but not in a way that was uncomfortable or made Dean’s nose itch, and his hand, _fuck_ his hands were large and warm and held on tightly like he was something worth keeping. It made Dean’s heart clench and his chest tighten with affection.

 

“Maybe later I’ll show you the other nice things my cock can be used for,” Benny mumbled, his eyes growing heavy the more Dean snuggled into him.  God he hadn’t done this with another person for what felt like forever.  He was a class A snuggler and he was nowhere near ashamed to admit it.  

 

Dean’s smile widened at the thought even though his cheeks were still a little tight and sore. He wanted to feel it inside him though, had imagined just how full he could be with it. “I’m looking forward to it,” Dean confessed, his fingers trailing over the soft skin of Benny’s torso. The man was gorgeous, he’d known that the second he laid eyes on him even with the club being so dark. But this, just like this Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more perfect. He knew for a fact he’d never had something so wonderful to himself at least, though he’d had plenty of good times nothing compared to what he’d shared with Benny in less than a day. It was all a little much but intoxicating at the same time.

 

Benny hummed something in response but didn’t remember actually falling asleep, only that he pressed his face into Dean’s hair and reveled in the soft touches from Dean’s hand.  He came back to consciousness a little while later still wrapped around Dean.  The other man seemed pretty content where he was and that made Benny smile wide.  He’d been a little worried that Dean would kick him out at some point and when it never happened it just made Benny’s heart squeeze tighter.  

 

Biting his lip he debated whether to get up or not.  He wanted to make Dean dinner but he also did not want to get up from this bed.  It was warm and so comfortable, the feeling of Dean in his arms was quickly becoming an addiction.  If he wanted to make his chili though, he had to go to the store.  Dean only had some of the ingredients he needed.  

 

He sat up slowly and smiled when grabby hands lazily tried to keep him in place.  He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead and finally slipped out the bed to get dressed in the clothes he had abandoned last night.  Before he left he remembered to grab up one of the gatorade bottles from the fridge and another dose of tylenol, just in case.  

 

“Paper…” he muttered to himself as he looked around Dean’s desk for a small piece of scratch paper.  He finally found one and scratched a small message along with his phone number before putting it on the nightstand.

 

_Hey sweetheart,_

 

_I needed to run to the grocery store so I could make you dinner like I promised.  If you wake up while I’m gone and need anything call me.  Be back as soon as I can._

 

_Benny_

 

“Shit...I don’t have a fucking car,” Benny groaned.  He really didn’t want to wake up Dean...biting his lip he grinned to himself and as he made his way out of Dean’s house he pressed his nearly dead phone to his ear.

 

“Hello Joanna Beth...you my sweet friend, owe me a fucking favor…”

* * *

  


Dean woke up with a smile that lasted all of twenty second before he felt the chill on the bed beside him. He’d thought Benny was interested in more but maybe he’d gotten it all wrong. The blurriness of his room faded away as he blinked his eyes open for the dozenth time and Dean’s heart plummeted. It was one thing to acknowledge the space that had been occupied by Benny was now blaringly empty, it was another to actually see it. He scrubbed a hand over his face and pulled the blanket up a little higher as he woke himself up enough to grab his pajamas and put them back on. Somehow he felt a lot more exposed and vulnerable than he had just a little while ago.

 

When he finally forced himself out of the bed and into his soft cotton bottoms, he noticed the borrowed sweats lying in a heap on the floor which only made the heavyweight sink deeper into his gut. He was just about to head toward the kitchen when instead he thought maybe a shower would help him feel less…, just less.

 

Dean walked around the bed and a flash of white caught his gaze and that’s when he noticed it...there was a note. _Fuck,_ Benny had left him a note. He practically jumped over the edge of the bed to get there faster. It was tucked between some pain pills and a bottle of gatorade. Dean’s smile widened unbelievably large when his eyes swept over the words. He still wished Benny had woke him up before he left, but he can’t say he wouldn’t have done the same if their roles were reversed.

 

Dean grabbed his phone off the charger and quickly dialed the number just to ease the tightening ache in his chest.

 

Benny had just gotten to the meat department and was debating which one to get when his phone went off.  He grinned as he saw the unknown number flash on his screen.  It could be some random person but the ache in his chest was telling him it was Dean instead.  And thankfully he was right.

 

“Hello?” he said as he finally grabbed up one and threw it into the cart.

 

“Hey, you could have gotten me up… I uh, I might have freaked out for just a quick second..” Dean admitted with a quiet chuckle. It wasn’t something he’d have normally done, he’d have acted completely unaffected but Benny deserved better and Dean had grown up a lot. He knew that hiding shit wasn’t going to make anyone happy, certainly not him.

 

Benny frowned, not even realizing what Dean would have thought the moment he woke up, “Damn...I’m sorry cher.  You just looked so comfortable.  Well, I do have an upside to this if you’re willing later that is,” Benny grinned grabbing a few more things as he walked down the aisles.

 

“Well I don’t know what you got in mind, but I’m pretty sure _willing_ is exactly what I’ll be,” Dean answered with a snort. He couldn’t imagine there was much of anything he wouldn’t try for Benny. He smiled briefly at the thought of taking the man apart in or on his baby, Dean didn’t care which but something about it sent white heat straight to his dick. “Wait, how’d you get out of here? You didn’t take a cab or something did you?”

 

Benny laughed, hurrying to the front check out but not before grabbing an extra bottle of lube and condoms on his way.  The guy at the checkout gave him a shy smile and Benny couldn’t help winking at him.

 

“Nah, called in a favor from Jo.  She wasn’t too happy about it but she got over it pretty quick.  So now, you’ll get to see my pride and joy that I’ve worked on since Bobby gave her to me,” Benny said.

 

“That sounds great, man.. Want me to make some space in the garage? Shouldn’t take but maybe twenty minutes…” Dean wasn’t really sure what he wanted Benny to say. It was probably a little weird that he’d offered to make space for him, for his car so soon after meeting one another but it honestly just felt _right_. So, he swore to himself he wouldn’t be disappointed if Benny said no, after all it’s not really like the guy had a psychic link into his brain, he probably didn’t even get what it meant to Dean.

 

Benny bit down on his lip as he took the bags in one hand.  Dean’s _Baby_ was a huge part of Dean’s life, it didn’t take a genius for someone to catch that.  Only someone who actually paid attention to all the details of that beautiful car.  It did funny things to his chest that Dean willingly wanted to make room for him in his garage.  The one place that was extremely sacred to him.  Benny swallowed down the sudden tightness in his throat as he hurried towards his parking spot.

 

He could tell he was taking too long to answer, Dean’s breathing was becoming a little short and Benny wanted to reassure him but he also wanted to hear Dean’s reaction.  “That would be awesome cher but um...you don’t need to open too much space for me,” he laughed a little and revved up the engine to his chopper.

 

Dean’s head fell back and another spike of want rolled through his body. _Of fucking course the unbelievably gorgeous man  who was kind and sweet and made Dean’s toes curl without touching him, would drive a friggin’ motorcycle._

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Dean groaned, barely resisting the urge to reach down as he made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

 

“Of course not, I intend to keep ya around for a little while at least,” Benny chuckled.  He could hear the shower turn on and he let out a long breath.

 

“So, I’m gonna make you dinner and then I’d love to take you out for a ride.  If you want of course,” Benny said, letting his voice drop into a deep growl.  It did exactly what he wanted as he heard Dean groan from the other end.

 

“Bike’s pretty damn sturdy too,” he chuckled darkly.

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Dean lied, grumbling to himself as his half hard cock stared back at him. “You better hurry up and get your ass back here.”

 

Dean hoped with everything inside him that Benny’s chilli recipe wasn’t something that needed to be constantly watched. He had a feeling that no matter how much he tried to ignore his dick that it would eventually get it’s way, even if it meant jacking off in the bathroom.

 

“On my way sweetheart,” Benny almost said goodbye but found himself smirking, “Get yourself nice and hard but don’t cum yet.  I want that privilege when I get there,” he said before hanging up.  Barking out a laugh at his own cleverness he revved the bike again and aimed it towards Dean’s house.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, groaning as he pulled back out of his pajama bottoms. He grabbed a couple towels and hoped the cool shower would calm him down just a little. Even though Benny had given him permission not to ignore it, Dean wasn’t sure how long it would take the man to get back and he knew that he was already revved up on adrenaline, Benny’s voice, and the sound of that goddamn bike.

 

He rushed through the most of his shower, spending extra time on his most sensitive areas before digging into his closet hoping to find something he hadn’t used in a long ass time. It took him maybe ten minutes but finally he found the hard rubber ring and grinned to himself. Dean thought about changing his sheets but with what he had planned there probably wouldn’t be any sense in doing it.

 

He laid himself out on the bed, legs splayed wide. Dean bit his lip as he remembered the way Benny’s cock felt in his mouth, how much there was of it and his hands wandered down his torso hesitating just before reaching for his dick. He let himself imagine, fantasize about what it would be like to have Benny on top of him, or behind him, or under him every position he could imagine and how different the burn and stretch would be from them all. Even if they took forever getting him prepped, Dean was pretty sure Benny’s dick would still struggle to make it past his rim. The man was huge and it had been quite a while since he’d bottomed.

 

With that thought, he figured he might as well start the process so he reached for the mostly empty bottle of lube in his nightstand and rolled over onto his knees to get a better angle to open himself up. He wanted to be able to get at least three or maybe four of his own fingers through the tight opening if he had any chance of taking Benny without the painful kind of burn.

 

By the time Dean was able to slide three fingers easily, his cock was starting to harden up again his mind immediately fantasizing about being filled up with Benny again. Now that there was at least something for him to clench around Dean found it hard to think about anything else. He heard a rumble in the driveway and immediately reached for his cock, lubing up his shaft and stroking himself to complete hardness before he rolled the stretched rubber ring down the length of his cock.

 

He was lying on his back with a smug grin on his face, stroking his cock when Benny finally made it to the bedroom. The man must have made a stop because Dean felt like the wait was torturous.

 

Benny stood in the doorway staring at the site of Dean sprawled out on his mattress, hard as a rock and body glistening already with sweat.  His cock had steadily grown hard the entire way back but was now leaking in his way too tight jeans.

 

“Fuck, now that...I can get used to walking into,” Benny grumbled out as he started to undo his jeans.  It had been torture hearing Dean’s moans from the kitchen as he threw all the stuff in the fridge and the counter.

 

His pants fell to his knees and he instantly pulled himself out of his briefs to stroke slowly, “You want this now sweetheart?  Or after dinner?” he grinned, watching Dean squirm on the bed a bit.

 

“Actually yesterday, if that’s an option…” Dean panted out the words he’d already been aching for more than his fingers would give him but the sight of Benny’s dick made the restless want take form into something more tangible. He needed Benny inside him as soon as humanly possible. He dug his heels into the mattress and forced his hips up off the bed to fuck into his fist. Dean knew it was useless, that he couldn’t cum with the damn ring on but he didn’t care it felt amazing and it would be all he had until Benny came closer. “Fuck, yeah...now, now please, Ben.”

 

“Mmm good,” Benny groaned, kicking off his pants and yanking off his shirt all at the same time.  He mentally patted himself on the back when he didn’t trip and fall on his face in his haste to get undressed.  Thankfully he’d been smart enough to bring the little bag of supplies with him into the room.  Snickering a bit he lifted up the empty lube bottle and quirked up a brow.

 

“Good thing I come prepared huh?” he said dropping the new bottle and box of condoms onto the bed next to Dean.  They worked quick to get the supplies open and Benny grunted when Dean started pushing a condom onto his throbbing cock.

 

Even in his hands, Benny felt huge. The thick vein filled shaft throbbing under his touch. It was actually pretty damn difficult to keep his mouth off it to be honest. Dean wanted to taste it again, wanted to feel it pushing into his throat so far he had to fight to breathe. Instead tried to shift his focus toward keeping his hands steady as he rolled the condom down the thickest part of Benny’s cock. “Fuck, that looks amazing. Hurry up and get it inside me.”

 

Benny grinned and started to crawl up on the bed, crowding Dean against the headboard, “How many fingers you use on yourself cher?” he asked before sitting up on his knees and pulling on Dean’s legs to get him flat on his back.  He had no intention of just pushing in like Dean so badly wanted, instead he dragged his hands up and down Dean’s torso, warming them both up.  When Dean mumbled out the number Benny licked at his dry lips, his right hand brushing up the inside of Dean’s thigh before reaching lower to trace along his rim.  He felt stretched out but when Benny pushed two fingers in he was still tight.

 

“Oh God you’re gonna kill me,” Benny shuddered, his cock twitching as he thrust his fingers in and out of Dean.

 

Dean’s back arched and his head fell back when Benny actually slipped his fingers in. It wasn’t enough, Dean knew it hadn’t been but he still wanted the guy’s cock inside him pronto. He tried his best to relax and fuck himself down on Benny’s hand hoping he’d see just how eager Dean was to be split open on his dick. “Not yet,” Dean moaned, thrusting up into his grip as Benny continued to fuck his fingers into his clenching hole.

 

“Fuck, that’s it Ben..more, please..need it.”

 

“Shhh, I got ya sweetheart,” Benny cooed, squirting more lube onto his fingers before getting them back in.  He pushed in a third finger as gently as he could but he quickly rubbed Dean’s stomach when he clenched hard around him.

 

“Almost there baby...just gotta find...there it is,” he grinned wide when he found Dean’s prostate, making the man cry out and squirm.  His body became loose and pliant and Benny quickly spread the remaining lube onto his cock.

 

“You want it like this or on your hands and knees?” Benny asked, dragging the head against Dean’s fluttering hole.  Just as Dean started to talk he pressed just the tip into him and grinned at the loud mewl.  “Tell me what you want sweetheart,” Benny teased, sucking and biting at Dean’s throat.

 

Dean could barely focus but he knew it would feel better if he turned over, that it would be easier for Benny to fuck him harder like that too. Though part of him wanted to see the man when he slid into him, wanted to discover what happened to Benny’s face as he finally felt Dean clenched tightly around him. That won out, no matter how badly he wanted to feel Benny hammering into him from behind. “T-this, just fu-ck get inside me.”

 

Benny nodded and dragged a pillow closer to quickly get it under Dean’s hips.  He didn’t waste another moment and drew Dean’s legs up around his waist before starting to push in.  Benny’s eyes nearly rolled back as all that heat and tightness pulsed around his cock, drawing him in further and further.  He did still for a moment when Dean took in a sharp breath, allowing for the other man to relax again.  Once he was buried flush against him, he pressed his face into Dean’s neck and groaned.

 

‘You feel so good,” he mumbled, rolling his hips just a little to help Dean get accustomed to being this split open.

 

This was exactly what he’d wanted. To see every small movement etched into Benny’s face as he pushed inside him. Though it was unbelievably difficult to keep his lids open, the thick weight dipping into him felt amazing and Dean wanted to let his eyes flutter shut and focus on this alone, but he’d needed to see Benny’s face more. “Ungh-God you’re soo-fuc-big, feel stuffed full.”

 

Benny couldn’t help weaving their fingers together and pressing their hands into the bed.  It was intimate and maybe Dean would smack him later for it but it felt too damn good to even worry about right then.  He gave a few more rolls of his hips before pulling almost all the way out, only just the tip sitting inside of Dean.  There was a draw of breath and Benny pistoned his hips forward, nearly jolting Dean higher up the bed.  The grip on his hands tightened and Benny pulled away to watch Dean’s face crumple into pleasure as he kept the pace hard and fast.

 

“Ho-ohfuu-ly shit, he ground out. Dean’s body was coiled tight with pleasure. It felt as if pure bliss was being fed like blood through his veins to each and every limb and nerve. He’d been fucked before, even made love once or twice, but this was something different altogether. Benny was giving him soft sweet pecks and soft bites, their hands locked together sweetly on the bed but the man’s hips were hard and fast just the way Dean loved it. “Fu-uuh-ck Benny, right there.”

 

Benny leaned further down until their chest were touching and slowed his hips to a slow grind.  He chuckled at the mewls leaving Dean's mouth and kissed him deeply.

 

“You feel so fucking good sweetheart,” he moaned between sucking Dean's tongue and lips.  He kept the pace slow for a handful more thrust before pulling back up.

 

“You want more?”

 

“Y-yes, fuck yeah..hard-ungh-harder,” Dean begged, his brain fritzing out a little as Benny’s thrusts rammed deeper inside him. Everything was too much it was all so goddamn perfect and Dean knew that his cock would have already spilled a couple times over if not for the ring keeping him from it. He was only barely breathing with the choked off moans and grunts pouring out of his throat but he managed to get his point across because Benny was fucking into him like a goddamn rabbit and Dean’s toes were curling and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

 

Benny was trying his hardest to keep from spilling, the one thing actually keeping him sane enough was the fact he wanted Dean completely at his mercy before he took that ring off.  He was almost there, his name being shouted out here and there, his fingers clinging to Benny’s hands as if that was the only thing keeping him grounded.  Dean’s body was screaming for release and yet Benny wanted more, waiting for something even he didn’t really know what.

 

Then it happened.  Dean’s face had been scrunched up the entire time, his eyes just barely staying open but something changed.  Now Dean was staring straight at him and his face was no long scrunched up, if anything he was opening up to Benny from way down deep and it was that made Benny bellow out a growl, his hand flying down to get that damn ring off Dean so he could bring this man over the edge with him.

 

Dean felt like he was freefalling, his body was loose and lax despite having not gotten off yet. It’s probably the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to him but his brain was so fried that he barely realized Benny’s fist was stroking him and the built up pressure released like a fucking steam vent. Every inch of him was trembling with euphoric bliss as his orgasm was punched out of him. His mind a hazy white fog for a moment until he felt Benny’s fingers curl tighter around the hand that was still linked and he was filled with pulses of wet heat.

 

Somewhere between finally releasing into Dean and falling forward, Benny blacked out for a split second.  He didn’t remember slumping down and pressing his face into Dean’s neck as they both twitched and shuddered.  His cock was still buried inside of Dean and he really didn’t want to move.  The way Dean was clutching to him made him think Dean didn’t want that either so he stayed put until they caught their breath.

 

“Damn…” he groused, his lips barely moving against Dean’s damp skin.

 

It took a few minutes, hell maybe longer but Dean finally regulated his breathing. Though if he were honest, he’d have been happy to just keep panting into Benny’s neck for the duration of _the rest of his fucking life_. The man smelled amazing even when he was sweat slick from sex and sleepy warm. “Fuuuuck, I think think that might have been an out of body experience.”

 

Benny chuckled almost sleepily as he tried to pry himself out of Dean’s neck but his body was clearly saying no and by Dean’s grabby hands, so was he.  He settled back and hummed.

 

“Whatever it was, it was amazing,” he said with a soft sigh.

 

‘I’m not sure I ever wanna move again...Do you think if we tip enough someone will deliver our meals to the bed every time?” Dean pondered, mostly kidding but the muscles in his body were still singing with both a touch of soreness and undeniable bliss. “Okay maybe not _all_ of our meals, just the next couple…”

 

Benny snorted out a laugh, “If only that was an actual thing.”  He slowly raised up to his elbows and smiled at the sight of a very blissed out Dean with a huge dippy smile on his face.  He was flushed all over and the orgasm must have been damn intense, there were even tear tracks trailing down his cheeks.

 

Biting his lip he dragged his thumb gently over one, “Did I hurt you at all?” he asked softly.

 

“Mmm, nah. I’m good, it’s just...I think I’m a little out of practice,” Dean flirted, his fingertips slowly sliding up Benny’s chest flicking a nail over the rough brown nub of his nipple and grinning when the man grunted out a small moan. ‘Or maybe not.”

 

Benny shook his head and pinned Dean’s hand back down with a smirk, “Now now, we still need to have dinner.  Then we can play around some more,” he said before slowly pulling away, both of them groaning when Benny slid out of him.

 

“Wanna shower?” he asked holding out his hand once he was on his feet.

 

“I thought we went over this..I don’t wanna move!” Dean whined jokingly, he was already sitting up and wincing just a bit. Benny had taken all the time he could with preparation, it had just been too long since Dean used the muscles that came with having your legs bent back to your chest. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling much more at ease even with his knees shakily holding him up. The pressure on his back and ass wasn’t as strained and he knew a warm shower was just what he needed.

 

“Hmm, maybe a bath instead?” Benny grinned, leading the way into the bathroom.

 

“It’s like you’re psychic…” Dean teased, playfully smacking Benny’s ass before shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Benny hummed along with the radio as he sliced up the tomatoes to add to his stir fry sizzling in the pan he had on the stove.  The music could barely be heard but Benny knew what song it was and all the words as well.  It was Saturday night and once again he was at Dean’s place making dinner.  Not that he was complaining, he loved it.  Benny actually found himself here more than his own apartment in the last two weeks.  Their weekend of marathon sex had turned into regular dates and silly phone calls.  His phone was constantly buzzing with some new text message from Dean that always made Benny grin like an idiot.

 

It was new, fun and much deeper than Benny had ever hoped for.  

 

The door to the garage opened and he turned in time to see Dean coming into the house with a few bags clutched in his hands.

 

“Hey babe, you get everything?” Benny asked, quickly switching to stir the chicken frying in another pan.  As Dean passed him he got a quick kiss that left him smiling.

 

“Yep should be good to go,” he confirmed, turning to put the ice cream into the freezer before it melted any further. He stashed the beer in the fridge along with a couple of other things he picked up while he was at the store and then hurried to wrap his arms around his grinning boyfriend. It had been far too long since Dean allowed himself to think about things like steady relationships and potential forevers. He wasn’t planning to pop the question tomorrow or anything, but he found every single day he spent with Benny just further proved how right they were together, even when they bickered over stupid little things. It never lasted long and almost always ended in orgasms and dessert.

 

Basically, things were perfect.

 

Which of course is why everything went to shit not even ten minutes later.  

 

Benny had just turned to wrap his arms around Dean and press their lips together when the front door opened and slammed shut.  He frowned and gently pushed Dean to the side as he moved towards the entry to see who the hell just barged into the house.

 

Some tall guy looking a bit furious stood in the middle of the living room and Benny frowned even deeper, “Can I fucking help you?” he called out.

 

Sam hesitated when he saw the large burly man standing in the middle of his brother’s house, but it only took a second to get his bearings. He just glared back at the man, something hot and angry boiling in his gut at the crass greeting. “Where’s my brother?” Sam asked before just moving forward and shouting for Dean himself.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy...in here.” Dean answered, stirring the pot Benny had left on the stove. It wasn’t in danger of burning but he’d rather have something to keep his hands busy while he dealt with Sam’s lecture.

 

Sam rushed by the stranger and stepped into the kitchen, grateful to see his brother in one piece and seemingly okay. “Uh, 0kaaay. Why aren’t you at work? Sarah said you called in again, I thought something was wrong, Dean.”

 

“S’fine, Sammy. I just didn’t feel like comin’ in tonight. It’s no big deal. I think after a few years I deserve a couple sick days, don’t you?” Dean questioned, though he didn’t really expect an answer. Sam would give him all the time he wanted, he’d just have to listen to him bitch about it endlessly.

 

Benny rolled his eyes at the younger brother’s back and went back to where Dean was standing in front of the stove, “Course you do,” he said squeezing Dean’s wrist, not knowing if any more pda would be welcomed.  He checked on the chicken to make sure they weren’t getting too brown and moved to start mixing the stuff he needed for the sauce.

 

“So is this something you normally do?” he asked, barely flicking his eyes up at Sam.

 

Sam studied the man, there was clearly something between him and Dean. Normally, he’d have been ecstatic for his brother but Dean had dated or _whatever_ before and he’d never called into work just to hang out with someone. Sam didn’t like the way that sat in his gut. Dean was always willing to give himself out until there was nothing left and too many people would take advantage of someone like that. He’d seen it happen before and he wouldn’t watch it again.

 

“Visit my brother? Yeah, it is…” Sam scoffed back at the man. It was probably childish but with so much information feeding into his brain he hadn’t quite been able to process it all yet.

 

“Ah. You know, usually when I visit someone, it involves being respectful and knocking or ringin a bell.  And usually, we wait a while before jumpin down the other’s throat,” Benny said with a tight lipped grin.

 

“You want a beer sweetheart?” Benny asked Dean softly.  He knew Dean’s kid brother meant a lot to his boyfriend but Benny couldn’t stand rude people.  And just forcing your way into someone’s house was by far one of the rudest things you could do in his book.

 

“I’m _family,_ I don’t need to knock,” Sam enforced, his anger burning hotter by the minute. He turned his attention back onto his brother because no matter what the asshole said, Sam was legitimately concerned about Dean. He stepped forward until he could reach out to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and look him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his kid brother, the guy meant well, but he’d just had it with the stale musk of rejection and want from a crowd of people he cared nothing about. It was just too much. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and took the beer Benny offered him. With a sigh, he answered, “Sam, I told you I’m fine. I just thought I could use a little break. You know me and that club don’t mix all that well and I don’t mind the day shifts but these nights are just killin’ me man.”

 

“I get that man, and if you wanna change the schedule around we can do that but..” Sam paused, wishing they were alone but he’d already noticed the tightness in Dean’s shoulders when he’d smarted off to whoever the hell this guy was, and Sam didn’t want to cause him any more stress than he had to .

 

“You’ve never called off, before… are you sure everything’s okay here?” he asked leaning in and eyeing the man’s back as a clear note of concern.

 

“Sammy, this is Benny...Benny, this is my kid brother I’ve been braggin’ about for two weeks.” Dean answered, not even acknowledging Sams ridiculous idea that somehow Benny was something he should worry about. Benny was the best goddamn thing that had happened to Dean in _years_ and Sam would have to figure that out sooner rather than later.

 

Benny tried to smile at Sam but he had damn good hearing and the fact that Sam asked if Dean was okay, here and alone with Benny.  It made his blood boil and he couldn’t help slamming the spatula down on the counter.

 

“So, you staying around for dinner?  Sam?” he asked, snatching up his own beer to chug a few gulpfulls.

 

Sam looked between _Benny_ and his brother and as much as he wanted to stick around, double check that nothing was seriously messed up, he knew he shouldn’t. If this guy really meant something to Dean, Sam needed to back off and come at it again after the edge of initial fear-panic-worry-anger wore off.  “No, I-I don’t think I will.”

 

Before continuing, Sam softened his face a little and said, “Thanks for the offer, though.”

 

Sam turned to Dean giving him a concerned look Dean had long ago dubbed his _lost puppy eyes_ , but the truth was he really was curious. It wasn’t like his brother to skip work for some guy. “Just call me later, okay?”

 

Dean nodded in agreement immediately. If that’s what it took to settle Sammy’s nerves, that’s what he’d do. “Sure thing, man.”

 

Benny watched Sam leave just as quickly as he had appeared and sighed heavily.  They’d been having a great night so far and now he felt like he was imposing, that he was keeping Dean from the things he needed to do.  He rubbed a hand down his beard and tried to focus on getting dinner finished so at least that part wouldn’t be ruined.

 

Dean could see the stress Benny was wearing and he hated it. Sam was such a source of awesome in his life he hadn’t expected the blowout that came from him calling off a couple weekends in a row. Though, looking back on it, he probably should have. He’d have been worried if Sam had done the same, though maybe he’d have called before dropping by. _Maybe._

 

“Sorry about that, he’s … he was just worried. It’s nothin’ he won’t get over.” Dean admitted, trying to give Benny some sort of peace. He wrapped his arms around the warm muscled back and clung tightly to his boyfriend even though it limited some of his movement. “It doesn’t change anything, Sammy will come around.”

 

Benny forced himself to nod and waited for Dean to let go enough for him to plate up their dinner.  As Dean was buttering up the bread Benny watched him and found himself biting hard on his lip.

 

“Dean...the way he acted.  It was like he was scared I was keeping you against your will, like I was hurting you or somethin.  Did something like that happen before?” he asked, his hands fumbling a bit with his plate.  He had to set it down to keep from dropping it all together.

 

“Well I'll admit I haven't always had such great taste in guys, but I swear everything will be better once he gets to know you,” Dean promised, trying to keep his hands steady at the horrible memories playing over in his head. There was a reason he hadn't brought it up yet, he couldn't. If he acknowledged it even for a second he'd be back there and he just couldn't go back.

 

Benny slowly moved around the counter and made sure Dean saw him before pulling him into a hug.  He knew how bad triggering could be and he’d hate himself if he ever saw Dean flinch because of something he did.

 

“I’m sorry cher,” he said softly, adding a few phrases of endearment in french, knowing just how much Dean loved hearing them.  He never asked what they meant though which always made Benny smile.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it but know that I’m here when you decide to.  I won’t judge you and I ain’t goin anywhere even if you try to shove me away,” Benny chuckled, “And I’ll prove to your brother that I’ll treat you right.  That’s a promise.”

 

Dean nuzzled deeper into Benny’s warm arms and felt himself relax even if only a little bit. “I know you will, because you're a good guy who does treat me well. Sammy’s just, y'know overprotective. I can't say much honestly, I'm as bad as he is maybe worse.”

 

“I was convinced for weeks that Sarah was some kind of grubby gold digger, and she's one of the sweetest people I know,” he admitted, pulling away just a little to smack a kiss on Benny’s warm mouth. “It's kind of a knee-jerk for us. Too much experience with being fucked over, I guess.”

 

Benny laughed a little and nodded, his hand rubbing up and down Dean’s side before letting it settle on his waist to pull him in closer, “I know how that is.  I can be an over protective prick when I need to,” he smiled almost bashfully.  “It could be one of the reasons why I can’t go into that club down town aaaaand may have spent a night in jail.”  Benny laughed at the look on Dean’s shocked face and wide eyes.

 

“Oops?”

 

“Well, looks like _neither_ of us laid all our cards on the table,” he admitted, already  feeling a bit better about the darker parts of his mind. Benny had this way about him that made Dean’s worst nightmares fade into the distance.

 

Slipping his mouth into a wide smirk, Dean added, “Do I even want to ask?”

 

“It’s-It’s not that bad I promise,” Benny snickered.  Usually he’d be upset that their food was getting cold but right then, he didn’t even notice, “My boyfriend at the time was extremely innocent, like could not tell when someone was hitting on him even if they grabbed his ass.  You would have liked him,” Benny grinned, remembering that boy fondly, “He was a sweet kid and had that kind of unintentional humor.  Anyway, during his freshman year in college he went out with a group of his friends from his class and remember, guy is clueless.  Had no idea that this douche bag Balazar, whatever the fuck his name was, he’d been trying to hit on the kid for weeks,” Benny rolled his eyes and settled his hip against the counter as he continued to rub at Dean’s sides, his hand slipping up the side of his shirt to touch skin.

 

“Well, he texted me asking me to come get him because he wasn’t feeling well and what do I walk into when I get there?  This douche bag completely copping a feel on my damn boyfriend, who was freaking out.  I saw red and um, pummeled the guy,” he laughed, feeling his cheeks turn a bit red.

 

“Found myself thrown in a cell and that angel, bless his heart bailed my sorry ass out.”

 

“Yeah, I can see you doin that...though can't say I blame you, I probably would have done the same,” Dean shrugged. It sounded like the guy had it comin’. He gave Benny a small grin and continued, “Hell you weren't even mine and I thought about doing the same thing to Creepy-Cal.”

 

Benny shuddered at the memory of that guy, “I think I would have enjoyed watching that if you did,” he laughed and kissed Dean’s cheek and the tip of his nose, “C’mon let’s eat before your belly starts yelling,” he said with a wink.

* * *

 

Dean was just finishing up some of the smaller cleaning jobs, wiping down the tables and taking off the chairs when people started filing through the door. Some were staff members he noticed, others probably just wanted a drink before everything went crazy. They had a nice calm window from seven to ten before everything went hectic. He’d been begging Sammy to open earlier and and finally got them back to a reasonable hour after almost a year.

 

He stayed on the floor until masses of bodies started pouring in from the street. _This_ was the time Dean enjoyed being a club owner. He loved sitting everything up, loved pouring drinks when there wasn’t a line of people fighting for his attention. Hell, he even loved cleaning up sometimes when everyone was gone and it was just him and the space. Dean found himself smiling more often than not since he’d met Benny, but even in some of his worst days he’d been able to find peace in the moments like this.

 

Dean felt like someone was standing at his back but he just continued wiping down the corner table and tossed the rag over his shoulder. “Welcome to Pala67, what can I get for you?”

 

“Oh I’ll just have whatever you have on tap,” he answered with a small smile.  This place was relatively new since the last time he’d been home.  The last two years, France had been his home and now, Sioux Falls seemed almost foreign to him.  He gave the handsome green eyed man another smile and finally chose to sit down on a bar stool.

 

Dean slipped behind the bar and grabbed a mug easily. He reached for the tap and gave a friendly smile. The guy was gorgeous, his hair messy and dark but he spoke with a bit of an accent that was hard to place. Dean was secretly kind of grateful that he had Benny now because as nice as it was to look, he knew what they had together was better. So much better.

 

He slipped the frosted glass onto the bar with a fast nod before reaching over the counter to grab at the empty snack basket. Dean put in a new paper lining and opened a fresh bag of corn chips to fill it. “Here ya go, man.”

 

“Thank you,” he smiled, taking the bowl and almost settled back in his stool when he caught a whiff of something.  It started him so much he spun around in his seat to try and see if it was _him_.  Someone he hadn’t seen in so long.  The only people around him were women and their perfume was already tainting one of his favorite scents in the world.  It wasn’t until the bartender walked past him that he caught it again but much weaker.  

 

Foolishly he tried to chug his beer and somehow managed it before the man did another round of cleaning and filling emptying glasses.

 

“M-May I have another?” he asked biting his bottom lip.

 

Dean’s head jerked back a little instinctually, but he chuckled and shook his head fondly. He poured the refill easily enough and leaned forward to pass it across the space between them.  “Sure, buddy. Just do me a favor and drink this one a little slower.”

 

He nodded but wasn’t really paying attention.  The scent was back and stronger than even the first time.  Without thinking clearly he leaned forward and took in a deep breath.  Yes, it was either the same or _his_.  He blinked his eyes opened and instantly pulled back, his face turning a dark shade of red.  The man was staring at him almost defensively and had backed a couple steps away from the counter.

“I-I am so sorry.  But your uh, cologne reminds me so much of someone I have not seen in a really long time.”

 

Dean scrunched his face up a little bit, but wasn’t getting any creepy vibes from the guy so he just shrugged it off. “It happens I guess. Anyone important?”

 

He rearranged and restocked the liquor bottles but he was only a foot away from the guy so he could still focus his attention on both him and work. It was times like this that he felt nostalgic for slinging drinks at smaller places where he could really interact with his customers and get to know them. It had been his favorite part of being a bartender.

 

“Hmmm yes.  Someone I cared for a great deal,” he sighed a little and dragged the glass closer to himself to take a small sip.  

 

“Alright, so what happened then? I mean don’t get me wrong, I’ve got no room to judge anyone else, but if you _cared for_ him, there’s gotta be a pretty good reason you two didn’t work out...right?” Dean asked, grabbing a cold mug for himself. They’d just opened a little while earlier so he still had plenty of time to get out of dodge before the crowd squirmed in.

 

He blushed a little and shrugged, “I don’t want to bore you on the details.  I’m a stranger to you,” he laughed a little.

 

“Well, I’m Dean, I’m co-owner of Pala67 which I wrestled my brother into naming after my car, and I’m no expert on relationships but I’ve got a good ear I don’t like to waste so, feel free.” Dean smiled back at the guy, his entire posture seemed to change in a good way. He relaxed a little and Dean was pretty sure he’d seen the corner of his mouth tug up even if it was just a quick, tiny movement.

 

“Well Dean, my name is Castiel and I’ve just come home from spending two years in France.  Studying abroad,” he said with a sigh.  Castiel leaned forward and rested his chin on one hand while the other absentmindedly played with the moisture on the his glass.

 

“Which is why I had to say goodbye to the man cared deeply for,” he said, looking up at Dean with a sad smile.

 

“Ah man, that sucks. Did you at least have fun in France?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. The _Was it worth it?_ added on silently in his head.  He’d never been so passionate about something that he’d have left the country, or the people he cared about. Sure he was emphatic about his baby, but it wasn’t the same kind of love or admiration.

 

“Yes, I learned so much and met so many different people.  It was a great way to earn my degree in art and art history but I missed being here.  I missed _him_.  I mean, we stayed friends and we wrote to each other often,” Castiel paused for a moment before biting his lip again, “Until recently anyway.  I figured that since his letters stopped he probably found someone else,” he forced out a little laugh and snatched up his glass to take a few gulps.

 

“Hey, maybe he’s just been busy. Does he know you’re back, or should I say Do you want him to know you’re back in town?” Dean asked, feeling a little sorry for the guy. He didn’t pity him but the pain etched onto his face when he thought about his ex moving on was clear as day. It wasn’t something Dean knew a lot about, having never really had much of a serious relationship, but he could imagine his face looking the same if he’d let himself think about losing Benny.

 

“I doubt he does, my last letter included when I would be coming home and I never received anything back from him.  So I’m assuming my letter is sitting on his dining table unopened” Castiel snorted, his hand raising to run his fingers through his hair.  He needed a shower and a nap.  He was extremely jet lagged but had hoped maybe he’d run into him or someone else Castiel knew.  

 

“I should go.  I appreciate you listening to me,” Castiel smiled, pulling out his wallet.  

 

“Nah man, it’s on the house. The place fills up around ten, but if you wanted to stop by later I could introduce you to some people, maybe help get you settled back in.” Dean offered, something in him hated to see the guy so down and hell maybe a night in their club could really change his perspective. A guy like him wouldn’t have any trouble finding someone to spend time with, even if it was just a friendly conversation like he’d shared with Dean.

 

“Thank you Dean.  I’ll definitely be back but first, I need to nap for like five days,” he laughed before pushing a twenty into the tip jar.  He gave the man a wave before heading towards the doors.

* * *

 

Benny checked his watch as he walked across the the plaza.  He was out doing errands but did have plans to meet Dean for lunch at a new bakery that had opened.  Of course, there was pie and Dean had been foaming at the mouth for a week to get his hands on a slice.  Benny rolled his eyes fondly and was just about to enter the record store when a flash of yellow and black caught his eye.  He almost, just almost ignored it when something tugged at the back of his neck.  

 

He turned around to watch the guy stop and look around and a wave of familiarity slapped him in the face.  He knew that damn sweater and he knew exactly who that crazed unruly hair belonged to.  Before he could get too far away Benny ran over and grabbed at his arm.

 

“Cas?!” Benny said, his eyes widening when his ex boyfriend stared up at him with those bottomless blue eyes.

 

“Merde...Benny!” Castiel cried, his hands spazzing out before yanking Benny down into a hug.  He couldn’t help laughing as he damn near picked the kid up.

 

“Jesus, when the hell did you get back?” Benny asked after putting him down.  Castiel glared up at him playfully and Benny winced when a sound punch landed on his arm.

 

“I knew you never read my last letter,” he accused, his arms crossing over his stomach.  Even pissed Castiel still looked adorable and Benny laughed.

 

“I’m sorry angel been um, kinda busy,” Benny said biting his lip.  Before Cas had left, they agreed to see other people and also agreed that when he came back if they still felt the same about each other and weren’t seeing anyone, they’d get back together.  Benny knew this but still felt incredibly guilty.  On both fronts.  For Cas because he never told him about Dean and for Dean...because if he was being honest he still had feelings for Cas.  That would never go away, he was damn sure of it.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I had a feeling,” Castiel said with a deep sigh, “Your French is horrible by the way,” he teased.  Benny barked out a laugh.  He hadn’t even realized that they weren’t even speaking in English.  It was just natural to slip back into it, they’d spoken in nothing but french the last few months before Castiel left.  

 

“Hey, don’t forget who patiently taught you how in the first place you little shit,” Benny grinned messing up Cas’s hair even more.  Castiel laughed and stuck his tongue out at him before raising up his own hand to brush something off his shoulder.  

 

Dean smiled when he caught sight of the gorgeous backside of his boyfriend. It was a fantastic view, always. Of course everything including his footsteps came to a screeching halt when he saw unfamiliar arms wrapped around Benny’s neck. Dean’s heart clenched tight in his chest. They seemed a little too _intimate_ for friends. Sure, he hugged his friends, even his guy friends but not like that, that wasn’t a _casual_ hug.

 

The heavy weight on his chest dropped to his gut when he moved closer and saw a memorable mess of dark spikes and big blue eyes.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Yes you did teach me and I thank you for that but when I got there everyone made fun of me!” Castiel laughed, playfully punching Benny again.  His ex started to say something but Castiel wasn’t paying attention.  There was someone staring at them and it took him all of ten seconds to realize who it was.  

 

“Hey!” he called out, waving his hand like a crazy person.

 

Benny huffed out a laugh, “Who the hell you wavin at cher...” Benny turned to see who it was and felt all the color in his face drain.  Dean was staring at them with a mixture of betrayal and heartbreak all over his face.  

 

“Fuck,” he growled out and without another word to Castiel he spun on his heel to start walking towards Dean.

 

The surprise on Benny’s face was expected, but not the guilt. Surprisingly even in the short span of second Dean had convinced himself that it wasn’t what it seemed, that he’d misread it or gotten wrong somehow, but when Benny’s smile dropped and his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat Dean could see it clear as day. He felt guilty.

 

He turned and sped away immediately, not wanting to hear the words that Benny would undoubtedly use to say _it’s over, he’s back now, he’s the one I really wanted, he’s the only one I’ve ever wanted._ Dean just couldn’t handle that, so he left. He turned around and left, his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes stinging as he made his way through the crowded plaza walkways.

 

“Dean!” Benny shouted, full on running across the plaza.  Dean was fast when he wanted to be and right now was one of those times.  He tried to apologize as he pushed people out of his way but when Dean got further and further away, he stopped worrying about everyone else.  

 

“Dean stop!  Talk to me god dammit,” he shouted, finally catching him by the elbow in one of the walkways between the buildings.  

 

“Do you still love him?” The words were wrenched out of his mouth like chewed gravel before he could even think it through. The truth was that he probably didn’t want an answer. Couldn’t handle getting the _yes, of course I do_ answer that he knew was coming. Bitter tears slipped down his burning cheek as he looked into the pale blue eyes of his boyfriend. The man that had pretty much single handedly fixed the aching holes in Dean’s life in only a couple short months.

 

“I don’t know,” Benny said, swallowing hard.  He wanted to reach out and brush away those tears and hold Dean close but he knew he’d get a punch in the face if he even tried.  As for the question, he really didn’t know.  Taking in a deep breath he took a step closer to Dean and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m not gonna lie to you, I do still have feelings for him but that doesn’t change how I feel about you Dean.  The only thing that could is if you up and left me...like the rest of them have,” Benny said, his voice shaking a bit as he silently begged Dean to not leave.  Yeah it hurt when Cas left and he got depressed when Samandriel ditched him but he didn’t think he’d survive if Dean followed them.

 

Dean scoffed, barely able to wipe at the corners of his eyes without feeling like his whole body was going to crumble to the ground. His hands were shaking and he could feel his breath tighten in his lungs, giving him just enough hassle that it hurt to inhale. “Yeah right, you’re tellin’ me you’d just turn your back on him even though he still loves you? Because Benny I’ve seen the guy talk about you and his whole fucking face lights up. You can’t really expect me to believe that two months with me compares to something like that.”

 

“When the hell did you two even talk?  Never mind,” Benny waved that off and grabbed at Dean’s hands, keeping hold of them even when Dean struggled to get away.

 

“I would if that meant you’d stay with me,” Benny cupped the sides of Dean’s face to keep him still, “I would turn my back on him because I fucking love you Dean,” he said vehemently, his own eyes tightening with the need to break down.

 

Almost unexpectedly there was a large gasp and he was filling his lungs with missed oxygen and Dean’s entire world sort of tilted on it’s axis. That was..new. They’d never said that to one another, not even though he’d been thinking it from the moment Benny said yes to him at the park. He’d told himself it was too soon and it wasn’t like they’d needed to rush, not before this.. It was possible that Benny was just telling him what he wanted to hear but not even the doubt filled voice in the back of his mind could agree with that. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Benny’s honesty.

 

“I-you, you do?” He asked, not really expecting an answer just needing a minute to process everything. Feeling even more shaky, Dean just looked up at Benny in confusion. “Why?”

 

“Why do I love you?” Benny let out a humorless laugh and shook his head, his hands sliding down to squeeze Dean’s shoulders before dropping down to his sides all together.  “Because of everything sweetheart.  Every little thing about you, from the way you glare at me when I say you have an obsession with that Dr. Sexy to the way you look at me when we wake up together.  You don’t put up with my bullshit but you’ve never abandoned me when I really needed you.  I’m so sorry this came out of the blue and fucked everything up.  I honestly was not expecting to see him but I’m a man of my word and I promised you that I wouldn’t leave unless you kicked me away.  So I am begging you to not do that...please Dean I am so sorry,” Benny said, his words coming out thick and garbled as his vision went completely blurry.  All he could focus on was Dean but if he turned away now he’d probably collapse.

 

The corners of his eyes continued to sting and burn but Dean just rushed forward into Benny’s arms. He held on tight and kissed every bit of skin he could reach. Grateful that his gorgeous, wonderful guy not only gave a damn about him but actually said he loved him. _Benny loved him._

 

“I love you too, God, Ben. I love you so fucking much.” Dean wanted to just curl around his boyfriend but they were still fairly public so he tried to keep himself in check .

 

Benny sagged against Dean and dug his fingers into boyfriend’s shirt, the scent and warmth surrounding him had him damn near keening.  For a horrible minute he was sure he was going to lose this.

 

“I love you sweetheart,” Benny whispered as he buried his face into Dean’s neck.

 

Dean just soaked up the affection as much as he could ,using Benny’s strong presence against him to soothe the heavy panic that had filled his chest. He took a deep breath, Benny’s cologne sticking in his nose shooting him back to the memory of his conversation with Castiel. Somehow as if his thoughts had summoned the guy, the next time Dean blinked his eyes open there was a familiar shape edging closer, looking skittish and kinda pale.

 

He wasn’t sure what would happen now, not really...but he knew that Benny had some stuff to resolve with the guy, clearly.  He felt himself pulling away even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

“I think you should talk to him,” Dean admitted, nodding toward where Castiel was standing only a few feet away. It needed to be said though it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for Benny to move away from him and toward the other guy, but it was clear that they had some shit to work out.

 

Benny looked confused for a second before he saw Castiel staring at them.  He knew that look and it made his chest squeeze.  It was the same look he got when his parents kicked him out his senior year in highschool.  He was scared.

 

“Hey...Cas,” he called out.  Castiel seemed to shake himself and come closer, the tears in his eyes now visible.

 

“I am so sorry!  I-I didn’t mean to get in between you two I swear!” Castiel gasped.  Yeah he was still kind of in love with Benny and had hopes they would get back together but he would never intentionally hurt him.  And the sweet man who had listened to him at the bar, how small a world they lived in.  

 

“Castiel, I’d like you to officially meet my boyfriend Dean.  Dean, this is Cas, my ex.  The one I got arrested for,” Benny said giving Dean a knowing smile.  Castiel covered his mouth and fucking giggled.  Benny wanted to hug him but was too afraid of how vulnerable Dean was feeling right then.

 

Dean tried not to let his jealousy flare up at the sight of Cas and Benny sharing a memory. He'd have to get used to that, Dean wasn't sure he could ask Benny to cut Cas out completely. It was easy to see that even the friendship between them had been intense and Dean wanted Benny to be happy.

 

Slowly he pulled his mouth into a smile. “Heya, Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied with a small smile of his own, “I really am sorry about all of this.”  Castiel had no idea how to even begin to help Dean feel better about this situation.  He wasn’t a threat, he could clearly see how smitten Benny was and though it made his chest hurt, all he wanted was for Benny to be happy.

 

“It's nobody’s fault. You guys are old friends, s’not exactly like you were doing anything wrong.” Dean squeezed at Benny’s hip to reassure him. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Not gonna lie though, it hit me pretty friggin hard.”

 

Benny nuzzled at Dean’s temple and sighed a bit, “We do need to talk eventually but right now, I’m gonna take this one home,” he said softly.  Dean tried to argue but Benny was already shaking his head, “No sweetheart, I just want to go home.”

 

“Of course, I should have my cell phone back up later today,” Castiel said.  Benny nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around Dean’s waist.

 

“Number’s the same, just shoot me a text okay?” Benny said.  Again, he wanted to give the kid a hug but he couldn’t tear himself from Dean’s side.  Castiel gave them a little wave and backed out to merge with the other people walking by.  

 

“Let's go home,” Dean agreed. He was exhausted mentally and emotionally. Smiling, he gave Benny a quick kiss and pulled away. Dean slotted their fingers together and pulled his boyfriend back toward the parking lot. A sort of urgent need to get him back home and into their bed.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Benny found himself sitting outside on the steps of Dean’s house with a mug of coffee between his palms.  Dean was still asleep and Benny almost crawled back in with him but his mind was going a bit crazy for him to relax.  Castiel had finally texted him last night, saying he was finally over his jet lag and really wanted to get together and talk.  Even invited Dean to come along.  

 

Benny rubbed at his face and sighed heavily.  He missed Castiel so much, the thought of cutting off their friendship hurt like a son of a bitch but it was something he was going to have to do.  Benny was not a cheater but he was scared that he might do something stupid.  Castiel was beautiful and adorable before he left for France, now he was just...fucking more.  Whatever happened over there did wonders to his ex boyfriend and it was playing hell on Benny’s heart.  He refused to let Dean get hurt or ever have to wonder if Benny was being faithful…

 

God he did not want to do this.  He put his coffee mug down next to him and picked up his phone, the message from Cas left open.

 

 **Message from Castiel:** Why didn’t you tell me about Samandriel!  You should have said something in your letters.  I know you like to hoard your pain and not ask for help but sometimes you frustrate me.  He didn’t just leave **_you_ ** bear...

 

 **Message from Castiel:** I’d really like to see you soon so we can talk (and you can tell me what the hell happened) and please bring Dean if he wants to come.

 

Benny groaned and wiped at his face again.  That was something else he hadn’t told Dean yet.  Wasn’t going to unless it came up in one of their long talks they always had snuggled up on the couch.  It wasn’t just him and Castiel, then him and Samandriel.  He’d been in a polyamorous relationship.  When Castiel left, he’d told them if they found another third he’d be okay with that.  Then Samandriel left him as well.  He only told Castiel that Samandriel left for school, not that he actually broke up with him...well, them.  

 

So when Castiel saw him and Dean, he just figured Dean was their new third.  Benny knew it was his fault for not telling Cas the entire truth, he just didn’t want him to feel bad.  It was also another fault of his to keep certain details to himself...to hoard his pain as Castiel put it.

 

Benny decided when he woke up and read Cas’s texts he was going to pull all this shit out and lay it on the table for Dean.  He was scared for more than one reason...he didn’t want Dean to feel like he wasn’t enough or feel that Benny was some kind of freak.  The last few days he’d been walking on eggshells with Dean, may as well smash them and get this over with.  He was building himself up to the fact that Dean could easily break up with him today.  Tell him to get lost and take all his fucking baggage with him.

 

Dean reached out and quickly realized he'd woken up alone. Benny's side of the bed was cool to the touch and his blurred vision of the clock on the bedside table told him it was still early. Usually Benny would get up and make them coffee and sometimes even breakfast but Dean rarely had to wake up alone and he didn't like it. It reminded him too much of the days before Benny.

 

He pulled on his sleep pants and trudged into the kitchen looking for his boyfriend. When he wasn't there, his chest got a little tighter but he fought off the typical panic and instead poured himself a mug of coffee.

 

“Ben?” Dean shouted, his shoulders slumped in relief a reply came from outside.

 

He heard Dean’s voice calling out for him and he took in a shuddering breath before picking himself up and going back inside.  Dean looked so adorable and sexy all the same time...it wasn’t fucking fair.  Before he could say anything and ruin all of this he closed the distance between them and kissed him softly.  

 

“There’s um, some stuff I need to talk to you about,” he said, swallowing thickly.  He placed his mug in the sink and stepped over to the table.  Sitting down heavily he patted the space next to him and waited for Dean to sit down as well.

 

“Well I'm guessing it's not a breakfast menu,” Dean deflected, hating the way the panic and confusion came back tenfold. He was pretty sure this wasn't Benny breaking up with him but it felt too close to bad that he couldn't disregard it completely. Letting out a loud sigh, Dean took a seat.

 

Benny winced at Dean’s tone but managed to keep it together as Dean settled in his chair.  It stung that Dean kept a space between them.  Taking a deep breath he folded his hands together.

 

“I didn’t tell you the whole story about my exes…” he started, his eyes flicking down to the table, “Me, Castiel and Samandriel were um, we were in a relationship.  All three of us.  We were together for about a year when Cas left then it only took a year after that for Samandriel to break up with us.  I only told Cas he left for school, I didn’t want to upset him so I kept it to deal with.  He still doesn’t know that Samandriel also left because I wasn’t enough for him on my own so...yeah,” Benny let out a self deprecating laugh and shrugged, “I-If you want me to leave I will…”

 

“No...no I'm not… I mean don't get me wrong I've got some questions to ask but I'm not kicking you out the door, Ben...not for anything like this.” Dean’s traitorous mind wondered if this was all some way of saying he wouldn't be enough himself but the breakable look on Benny’s face kept him in check.

 

Benny nodded, a wave of relief washing over him that was so deep it knocked the air out of his lungs.  He took in a sharp breath and quickly wiped at the stupid tear that managed to drip out.  

 

“That’s-that’s good,” Benny swallowed hard and finally looked up at Dean, “What questions do you have?”

 

Dean reached out grabbing at Benny's hand, needing the reassurance and comfort as much as he wanted to give it. “Well for starters how uh...how did it work? I mean were you just kinda dating two different guys or was it more like you were all three together when you were...together?”

 

“Wait, no first tell me how it all started...how'd you get from single to dating two people?” Dean asked, genuinely curious about it all. He knew better than to think that it was two separate relationships because he'd heard bits and pieces about poly-bonds over the years...still, he needed to hear the words.

 

Benny laughed a little and squeezed Dean’s hand, “I knew Cas first.  He was this shy little thing and we met when he was a senior in highschool, his parents threw him out and l found him crying at the diner.  We started talking and I offered him to become my roommate.  I ain’t gonna lie, I was instantly attracted to him but I had to wait until he was eighteen before even flirting.  I’m three years older than him and I’m not a creep.  Anyway, we started dating literally on his birthday and were together for awhile before his friend Samandriel finally graduated high school a year after him.  Kid was a virgin, scared to death of anything sex related.  So Castiel, being the weirdo he is, thought it’d be a great idea to have him join us one night,” Benny rolled his eyes fondly and ran his free hand down his face.

 

“It happened a few times and I started to realize that not only Castiel had feelings for the kid but so did I.  So we sat down, talked about it and then had a conversation with Samandriel.  He was real hesitant at first and that should have been my first clue.  I think he only wanted to be with Castiel but had to deal with me cause Castiel refused to leave me just so he could play with Samandriel,” Benny shrugged.

 

“I ended up getting dumped anyway.  Ugh, sorry, um when Cas left we agreed that if we found someone that he wouldn’t care, as long as we told him and kept him in the loop of what was going on.  My second clue should have been that the sex literally stopped a month after Castiel left.  I actually wouldn’t be surprised if Samandriel cheated on me but only stayed because he had nowhere else to go.”  

 

“Sorry, you asked how this started...not how it ended,” Benny snorted out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan.

 

Dean stood up and then dropped himself down into Benny’s lap. His boyfriend was hurting all over again and he couldn’t just ignore it, no matter how curious he was about it all. Instead he just cupped Benny’s face and held his gaze for a long moment before speaking, “If he couldn’t appreciate everything you are, he didn’t deserve you. Ben, you’re amazing and anyone worth your time should have made sure you knew it.”

 

“There’s still a lot to work out and I’m not sure how I feel about this Cas stuff, honestly I’m not,  but even I know that he’d agree with me if you’d ever even mentioned the fact that you thought this Samandriel kid was in it just to be with Cas.” Dean gave his boyfriend a concerned look, unable to hide his emotions from Benny. “I want to know more. Hell, I might even wanna talk to Cas about some of this stuff if you, I mean if it’s okay…”

 

Benny looked as if he was about to interrupt but Dean just slid a finger over his boyfriend’s lips and smiled, “But first, I want you to know that I don’t expect you to cut off such a big chunk of your life. I don’t want you to just throw away years of friendship because we’re together now.” Biting his lip, Dean continued, hesitating for just a split second, “I also think he deserves to know this shit, Ben...you can’t keep all this in.”

 

“I um...he found out himself by calling Samandriel and getting an ear full.  He’s kinda pissed at me now,” Benny laughed pushing his phone closer to Dean so he could read the messages.  “I would love for you two to talk because I wasn’t lying when I said you’d love him.  But Dean...are you wanting to talk to him for you or…” Benny licked his dry lips and gripped Dean’s hand, “I just don’t want you to think that you’re not enough because you are.”

 

“Hey now, nobody said anything about that kind of _talking,_ I just.. I’ve got questions for him too...y’know? I mean..you’re an awesome guy Ben, but I’ve noticed that you don’t exactly see things the same way as other people when it’s about you. I think another viewpoint on things is pretty important.” Dean huffed, pulling Benny’s lower lip between his teeth as he hummed on top of his boyfriend’s lap. ‘I’m not saying this is something I want, or something I don’t. I just, I wanna talk to the guy, talk to you more about everything and how it all went down.”

 

Benny nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s waist before burrowing his face against his neck, “Okay.  I’m just relieved I haven’t scared you off yet,” he mumbled.  He held Dean close for a few minutes before pulling away a little, “Want me to make you breakfast?” he asked as he cupped the side of Dean’s face, his thumb tracing over his lip.

 

“Nah, let’s just.. Let’s just stay like this for a while, you’re warm and comfy and I don’t want to let go of you,” Dean answered, hugging Benny in even tighter to his chest. He kept him content with warm lazy kisses and soft whispers of just how amazing the man had been. It might take a while, but eventually Benny would know how wonderful he was if Dean had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

He’s changed his clothes three times which is just ridiculous to be honest. Dean doesn’t dress up and it wouldn’t be the right occasion for it if he did, so it’s just a variety of jeans and tee shirts, but still his nerves are going haywire and he’s not thinking so clearly. Benny would be home shortly and Dean would have to have himself under control before then. The last thing he needed was to add any more anxiety or panic onto the clusterfuck of events that was coming.

 

They were having Cas over for dinner. Benny had explained exactly what that had meant for Dean which made him relax a little, but not completely. Castiel knew that this wasn’t some sort of sign off from Dean for anything more than just dinner and hopefully some questions being answered.

 

He checked the casserole in the oven and was happy to see that the cheese was melting and was almost perfectly browned. Doing one more quick sweep through their bedroom so Benny didn’t get the full picture of his breakdown made it a bit easier to breathe. He’d just finished rehanging the last outfit when he heard the familiar rumble of Benny’s bike. _God that sound was so freaking hot._

 

Dean  took a deep breath and scrunched up his hair a little before making his way back to greet Benny when he walked into the kitchen. As soon as the man stepped inside Dean was on him, using the calming power of Benny’s kisses to ease the worry building up in his mind. Eventually he pulled away with a relaxed chuckle, “Good to have you home, sweetheart.”

 

“Mmm, good to be home.  Smells good in here,” he grinned, pecking at Dean’s lips before glancing towards the stove, “And so does the food.”  Benny chuckled and hugged Dean a bit tighter as he gently pulled away to shuck off his leather jacket.  He was nervous as hell and barely got any work done but being here, in the same room as Dean helped ease him a bit.  Though, he knew Dean was just as nervous, it was all over the man’s face.

 

“Anything you want me to do?”

 

“Nah, I’ve got it pretty much taken care of just gotta throw some bread in when the casserole comes out. Why don’t you just grab a beer and relax,” Dean suggested, nipping at Benny’s mouth a couple more times before heading back toward the stove. Having Benny home did wonders to ease Dean’s rampant thoughts, he loved being able to forget himself once in blue moon.

 

“One more cher,” Benny grinned, pulling Dean back to kiss him slowly.  Humming he finally let Dean go and watched his boyfriend stumble back to the stove.  He couldn’t help grinning as he went to the bedroom to change into some fresh clothes.  The moment he opened his closet it dawned on him, he’d actually moved in with Dean without either of them even saying anything.  They just called it home and Dean never once corrected Benny.  There was no grand ceremony of clearing space in the closet, it was just there and so was all of his other crap.  Hell, he hadn’t even back to his apartment in weeks.  Only to grab his mail here and there.  

 

He pulled on some soft jeans and an old band tee shirt before going back into the kitchen.  His arms were wrapped back around Dean’s waist and his nose pressed into his neck.  “So...I was thinking of finally putting my apartment back on the market…” he said softly, gauging Dean’s reaction closely.

 

“Yeah? Sounds good.. I mean.. If you’re not planning on using it.” Dean was a little nervous about the upcoming conversation. He’d noticed a few weeks ago just how comfortable they’d gotten with one another but was too terrified to mention it on the off chance it spooked Benny and he’d take it all back.

 

Dean distracted himself with scooping out the garlic butter and smearing it over the texas toast laid out on the baking sheet. He opened his neck a little though, reveling in the feel of having Benny there. The man seemed to always be drawn there like a moth to a flame but Dean wasn’t complaining short of teasing Benny about being some sort of vamp in another life.

 

Benny waited for Dean to finish before spinning him around, effectively pinning him against the counter, “I don’t plan on using my apartment,” he said simply.  Dean’s eyes widened and it was enough validation for Benny.  He scooped Dean up in his arms and attacked his mouth, sucking and biting his lower lip.  Dean practically crawled up like some kind of spider monkey and Benny sat him down on the counter.  

 

That was when the doorbell sounded and they pulled away with a gasp, “What the f-...shit I totally forgot,” Benny laughed, pecking at Dean’s lips a few times before letting him back down.

 

Dean missed the warmth as soon as it was gone, but he understood. He was tempted to follow Benny to greet Cas but as soon as he checked on the bread he knew he couldn’t, not yet. He had to take it out before his and Benny’s distraction made yet another dinner inedible. He reached for the towel and pulled the metal pan out sitting it down on the stovetop beside the casserole. He snagged the breadbasket and quickly popped the toasted slices into it. He was just about to carry it all to the table when he heard Benny and Cas’ voices growing louder as they got closer.

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to relax. _Showtime._

 

Benny lead Castiel towards the kitchen and before he corrected himself, asked Cas if he wanted something to drink in french.

 

“Oui thank you but that was kinda rude Benny,” Castiel teased with a cocked brow.  Benny stared at him and then at Dean who looked really confused.

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Benny blushed and moved closer to Dean, “You want a beer sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, and take the bread if you don’t mind.. I’ll grab the casserole and be right in,”  Dean replied, giving Benny a quick kiss to calm both of them down. He then focused his attention on Cas, his lips tugging into a small smile. “Hey Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean, thank you for inviting me for dinner.  Benny said you were a better cook than him,” Castiel grinned, taking the beer from Benny as he passed.

 

“It ain’t a lie,” Benny snickered, snatching up the bread as he made his way into the dining room.

 

“I dunno about that, but it’s not bad.” Dean added, a little surprised that Cas hadn’t followed Benny. He wasn’t uncomfortable around the guy or anything, just kinda curious about him. “We bicker all the time about it but I think his chili is probably one of the best things I’ve ever tasted in my life, but I’m sure you know how stubborn he can be.”

 

“Hmm, that I do.  And I agree, his chili is amazing.  It was one of the few things that literally brought me back to life during finals,” Castiel laughed softly, “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Normally I wouldn’t turn down free help, but this is all that’s left and I can grab it,” Dean confirmed, folding the towel between his hand and the casserole pan. He picked it up and headed toward the dining room issuing a “C’mon,” behind him as he went.

 

Benny sat down at the table and waited for the other two to join him, Dean on his left and Castiel across from him.  He squeezed Dean’s knee under the table and started to dip some casserole onto his plate.

 

Castiel watched the two of them with a small smile, they really were cute together.  He took a sip of his beer and waited to get his own helping, the smell of food making his stomach growl impatiently.

 

As soon as Benny sat the handle down Dean rolled his eyes fondly and reached a hand across the table.

 

“Hand me your plate, Cas.” The guy looked a little curious, but handed it over easily enough and Dean plated up a large helping, added a piece of bread to the plate and passed it back over to Cas. He made eye contact with dark blue and smiled back at him.

 

Dean began to grab himself some, when he started talking. Using both as a distraction from the feeling of awkwardness inside him. “I know this is a little weird, or maybe a lot weird I don’t know, but you’re welcome here Cas. I mean it,” he asserted, trying to make sure the guy knew that he wasn’t going to let his reaction to a hug keep them from talking.

 

Castiel blushed a little and nodded, “Thank you.  I’ll admit I was kinda nervous about coming here, almost bailed a couple of times,” he bit his lip and ripped a piece of bread, “I’m glad I changed my mind.  That and well, Benny finally promised to tell me what happened with Samandriel,” he said.  Just the thought of their ex made him frown, his fork stabbing a bit at his casserole.

 

“After dinner though.  I want you to actually enjoy dinner instead of attacking it,” Benny said pointedly.  Castiel blushed and nodded, being a bit more gentle when he finally scooped up some on his fork.  There was an appreciative groan once he took a bite and Benny smirked.

 

Dean let out a loud laugh as he added a slice of toast to his own plate. “Glad to hear you like it, buddy.”

 

They made small talk through dinner, mostly keeping it light hearted and friendly. Castiel told stories about living in France and Benny smiled and chuckled his way through the story of how he and Dean had first met. When he could, Dean would add a little to the story or correct it a little when Benny’s imagination ran away with him, but for the most part it was a good meal and decent conversation.

 

When their plates were empty for the second time, Dean finally just wrestled Benny into the living room with the promise to let him be the one that cleaned up later. He was happy to see that his boyfriend took his usual spot on the edge by the arm and Dean curled up just like he always did in Benny’s lap. This time though, Cas was still standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway. Dean reached forward and patted the cushion beside Benny. “C’mon man, it’s okay...really.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and came closer.  Both Dean and Benny gave him soft smiles as he sat down, his legs curling underneath him.

 

“So, you promised me something Benny?” Castiel said, his brows rising up in question.  

 

Benny fidgeted a bit, his eyes cast down to stare at his hand that was playing with the hem of Dean’s jeans.

 

“Things changed when you left.  I should have just ended it after a few months but I didn’t want to admit that he’d been right.  He got his acceptance letter and within a week he was gone,” Benny said.  

 

Castiel closed his eyes and groaned, “Benny what exactly were you admitting to?”

 

Benny scoffed and gave him a knowing look, “You talked to him didn’t you?  I’m sure he filled you in.”

 

“Yeah and I feel guilty as hell that I brought him into our relationship.  He’s a little bastard and I should have never let him be spoiled by you.  Benny, you were and still are enough.  Just because some little bitch threw a fit he wasn’t getting what he wanted doesn’t mean anything…” Castiel sighed heavily and looked at Dean, silently asking him for help.  If they were still together, he’d be the one in Benny’s lap reassuring him but that was Dean’s job now.  It made him a little envious but he put a lid tightly on that particular jar.  


“He’s right...Benny and you know it. I know deep down you do and even if for some reason you still can’t wrap your head around it just trust me when I say that I would never need anything or anyone else to be happy with you,” Dean confessed, hoping his fool headed boyfriend got the message. Dean knew he had his own mountain of insecurities and self esteem issues but even his seemed mild compared to Benny’s sometimes.

 

Benny took in a deep breath and nodded.  He turned his head to catch Dean’s lips in a brief kiss and relaxed into the couch.  Talking about things in the past made him tired but he had Dean now and one of his closest friends was finally back.  He had to revel in the present.

 

“I do trust you sweetheart,” he smiled.

 

“Well, then you know that we’re both right. I don’t know this kid, but you’re crazy if you think he’s got any real say in what you’re worth. From what you’ve told me he was kind of a dick, and I’m sorry, but I’m happy he moved away. You deserved better, Ben.” Dean rubbed small circles on the back of Benny’s neck, reassuring him the best way he knew how with their clothes still on. He kinda felt a little guilty, even though he hadn’t meant to exclude Cas.

 

“No offense buddy, but I hope you have better taste in friends these days,” Dean offered a hesitant smile, not sure how well he’d be received after the insult on Samandriel’s character, no matter how honest.

 

“None taken.  If I were to meet Samandriel today I would never be friends with him.  He’s trying to pretend like he’s some kind of saint now studying religion and whatever else he rattled on about,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand how he changed that much that quickly but good riddance.  And Dean’s right, you deserved better than that.”

 

Benny reached over and squeezed one of Castiel’s wrists, “It’s okay, you had no idea he was gonna do that.  I’m more than willing to just say fuck it.  I’m done wallowing and drowning in my self pity.  And besides, didn’t you have some questions for Cas?” Benny grinned looking at Dean now.

 

He was worried for a second that his fear and panic would come back but he seemed comfortable with both Benny and Cas, so Dean just got to it. “Do me a favor and keep in mind that I’ve never had any experience with anything like what you two-well three had. Some of this might come off a little rude but I swear I don’t mean it that way.”

 

Dean let out a long breath and lifted his head, the least he could do was look Cas in the eye if he was going to ask a pretty hard-hitting question. “First, I guess what I wanna know is if you were happy with Benny, which I really believe you were...why invite Samandriel in, in the first place?”

 

Castiel laughed a little as he moved to get more comfortable, “Well, it didn’t start out as wanting a polyamory relationship.  Samandriel had told me he was scared of having sex but really wanted to lose his virginity before college.  He was my friend and I knew just how gentle Benny would be with him.  I didn't want Samandriel to be taken advantage of and hurt so...I brought it up and at first Benny was real hesitant about it but eventually agreed to at least having a date,” Castiel explained.  Benny was blushing by now and Castiel just smiled fondly at him.

 

“I honestly didn’t even realize how much it would actually turn me on to see someone else with Benny.  If it had been a stranger I would have probably freaked out and did something rash.  But this person was my friend and I got to see an outside perspective of just how amazing Benny is.  Afterwards, I didn’t expect it to happen a few more times but now I should have paid closer attention.  Samandriel, though he says now that he was only with us because of me, he was pretty damn desperate for Benny to have sex with him.  But it was exciting and I got to get my voyeuristic kink on,” Castiel laughed, blushing crimson.

 

“Jesus Cas,” Benny snorted, rubbing at his forehead.

 

“Okay, I can kinda understand I guess. Though I’m not gonna lie, it probably wouldn’t have ever crossed my mind to ask Benny to sleep with someone else, no matter how much I cared about my friend.” Dean blurted, then felt horrible for saying it.

 

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with you doing it.. I’m just, I mean I wouldn’t have thought about it.” Tucking his hand behind his neck, Dean rubbed at it nervously until Benny pulled him in for a short but steadying kiss.

 

“To be honest, if Samandriel hadn’t been there it would have never happened.  Well, unless we were still together when he met you...um…” Castiel blurted out and blushed so hard it almost hurt.  He fought the urge to kick Benny in the thigh when the man barked out a laugh.

 

Dean’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he thought about what that could have meant. It was obvious that at the very least Castiel was trying to imply that he found Dean attractive if not even going as far to say he’d be interested in something more than a friendship with the both of them but Dean wasn’t really sure about that. He wasn’t as much worried about Benny being unfaithful or anything, but it was clear now that Samandriel had just messed up a perfectly good relationship and even though Dean didn’t believe Castiel was anything like that he wasn’t sure he wanted to take chances on it.

 

Relaxing a bit he let himself think, if not for him than at least for Benny’s sake. He wouldn’t pursue anything until he was sure it was what they both wanted, but he didn’t think it would hurt to talk it through some more. “But I met Benny first, if you two had still been together and Samandriel hadn’t happened, I don’t think he’d have come home with me that night. So how do you think it would have happened then?”   


“Benny!  Mr. I don’t do one night stands or have sex on the first date…” Castiel snickered poking him with his toes.

 

“Hey, hey, I’ll have you know we did NOT sleep together...not until after I made him breakfast and then promised to make him my chili.  So technically...we had like two dates in a span of a few hours,” Benny laughed swatting Cas’s feet away from him.

 

“Also, I was pretty damn clear I didn’t want just sex and thank God Dean seemed to have felt the same way.  He was the one who actually talked some sense into me.”

 

“You two are adorable,” Castiel grinned, “But to answer your question...I don’t know honestly.  He may have not come home with you but he would have introduced you to me at some point.  This really doesn’t make me look good but, I’m better at noticing things now and I would see the way he looks at you.  And well, it would probably be me again to bring up the whole threesome/polyamory thing.  It was nice to see Benny taking care of someone else but it would be a whole other thing,” Castiel let out a slow breath and smiled a bit wolfishly, “to see someone actually able to take care of Benny.  Someone like Samandriel couldn’t...but you, yes.”

 

“So it’s something you look for or want consistently, right? I mean if you were to move on and find someone else, would you do the same with them?” Dean asked, more than a little curious. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be but he knew what he’d say next if the answer was yes.

 

“To tell you the truth I don’t know.  I dated a few people over in France and none of them were particularly fond of the whole monogamy thing so it never lasted enough for me to even get to the kinkier side of a relationship.  But what I can say is that I only ever felt that way when I was with Benny.  And I don’t think I would have actively looked for someone to be our third if Samandriel hadn’t happened.  With me, I think it’s more of if I catch Benny being attracted to someone, I may think about it but unless there’s a connection I wouldn’t even bring it up.”

 

Biting down on his lip, Dean turned to face Benny. “What about you...would you have ever thought of adding someone else if Cas hadn’t suggested it first?

 

Benny shrugged a little.  He remembered nearly having his breath taken away when he finally got an upclose look at Dean’s eyes or heard his laugh.  Even if he was still with Cas, he’d still be insanely attracted to Dean.

 

“I doubt it.  I’d be too nervous about it.  LIke Cas said, he’s an observant little fucker.  He saw that I liked Samandriel and he was the one who brought it up.  So, going off of that and remembering how I felt when I first met you, Cas would have invited you even before I could have thought of the idea.”

 

“Okay so, listen closely Ben. Cause this part you need to hear,” Dean said, drawing Benny’s face into his hands. “I know you’re happy with me. I know that I’m enough for you. It might have taken a while but I do know and believe that wholeheartedly, understood?”

 

“Yeah,” Benny answered, not able to help from biting his lower lip nervously.

 

“So say tomorrow you met someone who wasn’t Cas, who you didn’t know but there was a connection there. Would you come to me and say I think there might be something with this person what do you think? Or would you just hold it all in and ignore it,” Dean asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Benny was much more likely to just keep it all to himself rather than confess even the slightest attraction if it meant he might lose Dean.

 

“Unless you brought it up first, I’d probably just hold it in and ignore it,” Benny admitted with a sigh.  He pulled Dean in tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“And what about Cas, if I hadn’t seen you guys together would you have brought it up? I mean, I trust that you would have let the poly-cat out of the bag but would you have asked to bring him in?” Dean asked, comforting Benny as best as he could hoping Cas wouldn’t take offense to being talked about like he wasn’t there. It wasn’t on purpose, but he really needed to know.

 

Benny looked over at Cas then back at Dean and shook his head, “No.  Not unless after the two of you met and you brought it up.  I know why Cas does it, he gets off on seeing me with someone else.  But for me to bring it up...I just feel like a selfish asshole.  I don’t know, I just couldn’t ever see myself bringin’ somethin like that up unless my significant other at the time did first.”  Benny glanced back over at Cas and saw him nodding.  Observant little fucker.

 

“Did you think he was selfish for asking for something he wanted?” Dean asked, wiggling a little to get more comfortable on Benny’s lap. There was a point to this, but he needed Benny to get there on his own.

 

“N-No of course not,” Benny sighed heavily, the urge to get up and flee the room was growing.  His fingers fidgeted over Dean’s legs and felt himself closing up.

 

“Hey, hey… look at me. We’re good here. There’s nothing to be afraid of I just wanna know why you think it’s selfish for you but nobody else,” Dean admitted, Bringing Benny’s forehead to his and rubbing soothing shapes along the warm palm shaking on his leg. “Ben, I need to know that you’re comfortable talking to me and telling me what you want.”

 

Dean smiled, chuckling a little as he dipped in for a quick kiss. “I mean don’t get me wrong if nothing about our sex life ever changed I would still die a happy man, but if there’s anything that would make it better for you, whether it’s something small like a toy or something admittedly much larger like inviting someone into our bed or into our relationship… you should let me know. I want to make you just as happy as you want to make me.”

 

“He’s right bear, you always keep all this crap inside and it’s not good.  If you can’t trust Dean to know what you want…”

 

“I do trust him Cas,” Benny growled out only to have Cas level him with a look.

 

“Then why is it so hard for you to admit or open up about the things that you want?” Castiel demanded, his arms crossing over his chest.  

 

Benny sighed heavily, his head falling back, “Because I’m a fucking coward okay?  I’m always afraid if I admit that one thing it’ll be the one that will be the end of the whole relationship.  It was the same with you Cas,” Benny said, swallowing hard.

 

“I don’t know what it was like for you two, but I know that for me… there’s nothing you could ask for that would be the end of us. Ben, I might not always give you what you want, we may have clashes now and then, but it doesn’t mean I’m just gonna walk away from you,” Dean responded, clenching a hand tightly around Benny’s trying his best to reassure him.

 

“If I asked you to do something you weren’t comfortable doing, you’d tell me… right?” Dean asked, a little worried that he’d already put Benny in an awkward position somehow without even knowing it. The man was clearly terrified of losing him and while Dean felt the same way he didn’t like thinking that it had somehow kept him from speaking up.

 

“Of course.  Maybe that’s my problem too...I don’t want to pressure you into doing something just because I want it-”

 

“Trust me I learned a long time ago how to say no, and I will always tell you when I’m uncomfortable with something. It never has to mean the end of things for us and I think you know that it’s just hard for you to let yourself believe it... “ Dean sighed kissing his boyfriend slow and easy until they were both more relaxed.

 

“So...is there anything you’d like to ask me?” He said, not really speaking specifically to either of them but more to both.

 

Benny nuzzled into Dean’s jaw a little bit before pulling back a little, “How would honestly feel if I asked you for someone to join us?” he said softly, his face turning red but he managed to keep his head up this time and not shying away.

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I’m warming up to the idea though and I think if we went about it right...I might be okay, might be better than okay, but more than anything, I’m just happy you asked.” Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed. He was more than a little proud that Benny finally voiced what he wanted.

 

Benny nodded and kissed Dean lightly, “Since we’re being honest and all...I’m not wanting to look for some random person.  The only person I can even trust with this is Cas…” Benny said looking over at his ex.  Castiel had been so quiet and patient throughout this whole revelation.  He was just sitting there with a small smile on his face as he and Dean figured this shit out.  

 

“Believe it or not, sweetheart. I’d figured that one out for myself,” he chuckled, shaking his head at Benny. Though it was nice to know that Benny felt the need to disclose everything.

 

Turning his attention toward Castiel again, Dean swallowed. “I know that what you had with Benny was important to both of you. I know that the friendship you have now is just as important and I don’t want to come between that,” he fidgeted a little in Benny’s lap but he gathered up his nerve and continued. “I think if you wanted to, I mean… we could start out slow. Maybe just.. I mean if you wanted to just watch us or something until I get more comfortable with the idea of sharing.”

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he wasn’t sure if he was hearing things.  He would give his left arm for a chance with Benny again but throwing Dean in the mix as well?  May as well launch his whole body into the flames.  That and he would get a preview of how they worked in bed and scratch that voyeuristic itch he had.  He was nodding before he even remembered how to say yes.

 

“Yes...but if we do this and you get uncomfortable I’ll leave right away,” he promised, biting his bottom lip.  A nervous, excited flutter was happening in his gut and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

“How about you, Ben… this sound okay?” Dean asked quietly, pretty at peace with his idea. He’d thought about it a few times since Benny had confessed everything. He’d even allowed himself to think of other situations but there was a difference between fantasizing about something and actually going through with it so Dean wanted to take his time working up to something more physical between the three of them.

 

“Sounds perfect, as long as this is something you want sweetheart,” Benny answered, pulling Dean even closer and snuggling into his shoulder.

 

Castiel smiled at them both and pulled his knees up to his chest, “I know this isn’t the typical dom sub type of thing but I still think either using the light system or a safe word might be a good thing.  Green for go, Yellow if you’re starting to feel uncomfortable and need to talk.  And red for stopping completely and I need to leave the room,” Castiel said.  

 

Benny stared at his ex and laughed a little, “So now I know what you were getting into over there.”

 

“Uh, in the spirit of openness, I should probably say that I’m familiar with it. I mean I never really went too far into the bdsm world, but I used to know this chick that was into it and we played around with it a bit. Nothing too serious though,” Dean admitted, immediately glancing to Benny to see his reaction.

 

“And I win the award for being the most vanilla…” Benny laughed rubbing at his face as both Dean and Cas snickered.  There was something easing into place in his very soul and he felt more relaxed than he had in years.  His body becoming a noodle under Dean’s comforting weight.

 

“Oooh, once we get to know each other better I’d love to share stories,” Castiel grinned, leaning forward with a wink.  His experiences were pretty damn tame as well but it had been so much fun.

 

“Ben, you’re not vanilla.. You’re just now starting to ask for what you want. I’m sure you’ll eventually discover something freaky you wanna try, it happens to the best of us.” Dean teased, already squirming a bit with the idea of what would happen. Even if they decided to wait, he was still thinking about what it would feel like to know someone was watching them, that _Cas_ was watching them and their conversation topics weren’t really good for keeping his dick calmed down.

 

“I’m looking forward to the swap of information. I think it might bring out some ideas for _Mr. Vanilla_ , over here.”

 

“I agree and you’re not Vanilla bear, If I’m remembering correctly you seemed to like holding someone down,” Castiel smirked.

 

“Oh my God,” Benny covered his face as he laughed, his entire body tingling a bit when two sets of hands tried to pry him out of hiding.  He finally lowered his hands and got an eye full of both Castiel and Dean who were close together.  It did strange things to his chest and he felt a shy smile pull at his lips.

 

“S-So...when are we um...doin this?” he asked, his heart beating almost frantically against his ribs.

 

“Well, I'm not trying to rush anyone or anything but I wouldn’t have suggested letting Cas watch if I hadn’t thought it through. So we can give it a whirl whenever you’re ready,” Dean admitted, squeezing at Benny’s thigh. He loved the way his boyfriend seemed to get a little embarrassed over things like that, it was adorable.

 

Benny blew out a slow breath, “I got no plans tonight,” he laughed a little.

 

Castiel grinned, “I have no where else I need to be,” he slipped off the couch and held his hand out to help Dean off Benny’s lap, “Bedroom?”

 

Benny bit down on his lip again and looked between the two men with wide and more than likely lust blown eyes, “Can I um…” he didn’t know how to finish the question so he just sat there kind of stupidly.

 

Dean was just about to take Cas’ hand and hop of Benny’s lap until he heard the three nervously muttered sounds.  Instead he turned back around and smiled. “What do you want, sweetheart? It’s okay to ask, I promise.”

 

Benny squeezed at Dean’s hip and steadied himself, “I want to watch you two kiss…” he said quickly.  He felt like he was a fucking teenager again, blushing and stammering all over the place.  It was more than getting excited about seeing the two of them kissing.  He had a connection with Dean and he knew once he hung out with Cas some more, their connection would be reaffirmed.  He needed to know if there was one between Cas and Dean before going further.

 

Dean was actually a little surprised but seeing Benny trying so damn hard to let him know what he wanted, it was more than enough reason to at least try. Dean stayed where he was on Benny’s lap though, he needed the physical connection to his boyfriend. Too afraid it would feel like cheating if he didn’t feel the warmth of Benny beneath him.

 

“Sure I think we could try it, right Cas?” Dean asked, looking up at him. Sure Cas was an attractive guy, Dean wasn’t an idiot but even with Benny’s consent it might take some getting used to.

 

“I believe so,” Castiel said with a warm smile.  He knelt back on the couch and placed a hand on Benny’s knee to balance himself as he leaned forward.  He could practically feel the nerves bouncing off of Dean’s body and Castiel bit his lip trying to figure out what could calm him.  

 

Benny sat up a little more and gently started to rub Dean’s back, his hand dipping up the back of his shirt to give him skin contact as well.  He was hesitant to touch Castiel even though he really wanted to.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Benny said squeezing at his hip.

 

Dean let out a small breath and felt himself laugh. It was ridiculous that he was freaking out over a kiss. He could do this, it’s just a kiss. He leaned forward, his hands lifting up instinctively to frame Castiel’s cheeks as he pressed their lips together. It was different, having gotten used to Benny’s scruff and thick plump lips. It wasn’t bad though, Castiel’s mouth was smaller and Dean finally gathered the courage to push further, cracking his mouth open just enough to suck and nibble at Cas’ lower lip.

 

A small sound escaped his throat as Castiel leaned further into him and Dean almost pulled back in surprise. Instead though, he gasped.

 

Castiel hummed against Dean’s lips and leaned even closer, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers into the back of Dean’s short hair.  There was a warm hand at the small of his back and he groaned.  It wasn’t even meant to be sexual but it had been way too long since he felt Benny touching him at all.  He was becoming overwhelmed with the taste of Dean’s mouth and Benny’s hand on his back he didn’t realize he was pushing forward until he was pressed flush against Dean’s chest.

 

When he pulled back Dean was panting and flushed. The kiss was not what he was used to for a first kiss, not even before Benny. There was a heat and want being pushed in and if Dean didn’t know better he’d say it was on both sides. He had about two seconds to feel guilty before Benny brought him back to the moment by dragging his lips along Dean’s neck.

 

“You okay cher?” Benny asked, dragging his teeth along the prominent vein in Dean’s neck.

 

Castiel bit his lip as his hands rubbed the outside of Dean’s legs slowly, wanting to both soothe him and keep himself from surging forward again.  The last kiss he shared with someone had been in a drunken/high haze and lacked heat.  He was fucking starving for any kind affection and Dean was a damn good kisser.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. That was just unexpected. I mean it was kinda intense...right?” Dean asked, looking to Castiel for answers. He didn’t really know why the guy would know anything more than he did but it just seemed like maybe he did.

 

“Mmhmm, I’d really like to do that again if you wouldn’t mind?” Castiel asked with a shy smile.

 

Dean’s initial reaction was to just say yes but he turned to Benny instead. He knew that it was originally Benny’s idea but that didn’t mean he was just going to let himself get caught up in it. Not yet, Dean needed confirmation that it was still what Benny wanted. “That okay?”

 

“Yes,” Benny said, with a short nod.  Seeing them kiss settled the last piece of nerves in his head He was so on board with this he could probably sit here and watch these two make out for the rest of his life and be perfectly content.  He dragged his fingers up both of their backs and grinned as each of them shuddered.

 

Castiel licked his lips and eased forward, keeping the kiss slow until a deep moan fed into his mouth.  He sucked and nibbled on Dean’s bottom lip and tongue until both of them were groaning.  He felt more hands on him and he couldn’t help the mewl escaping his lips as he practically crawled into Dean’s lap.

 

A spike of excitement rolled through Dean as Castiel was more there and everywhere all at once. He felt Benny rustling beneath him and when he was pulled forward a little by Cas he felt an unmistakable hardness rubbing against his ass. The intoxicating meeting of lips and teeth and tongue between him and Cas was easily enough to have his cock plumping up in interest but the feeling of Benny beneath him was overwhelming.

 

He pulled back, feeling like things were getting a little too out of control. As much as he wanted to make Benny happy, Dean needed to get some air. He needed to think. “Just.. just gimme a second. This is.. It’s a little overwhelming.”

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and nodded, scrambling off of Dean’s lap with Benny’s help, “I-I’m sorry, I haven’t been kissed like that in so long,” he said a bit dreamily.  

 

“Shhh, hey cher, do you need to go outside?” Benny asked with a little frown.  Dean was red in the face and breathing hard, Benny was a little scared he was gonna have a panic attack.  

 

“No, no I'm okay. It's just a lot. He's… He's a damn good kisser,” Dean chuckled, relaxing into Benny again now that it was just the two of them in their space. “Maybe we could just move to our room where there's more space to move around and stuff, y’know?”

 

“Sounds good, c’mon,” Benny said gently pushing at Cas’s hip.  With a combined effort they got off the couch even if Benny grunted a little after being in the same position and having two grown men sitting on him.  Benny rolled his eyes when these two said men snickered in his expense.  

 

Things got a little more serious once they were in the bedroom, Benny not really knowing what to do just stood there awkwardly until Castiel, bless him, went back out to the dining room to grab a chair.

 

“You still okay with this sweetheart?” Benny asked wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

“Yeah, I really am. I might have to work up to the other stuff but this, this is easy. This is just you and me and I know how that works. Love you, Ben and that's not gonna change,” Dean smiled as he pulled Benny in for a rough kiss having missed his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“Love you too,” Benny mumbled against Dean’s lips, walking him back towards the bed.  He was vaguely aware of Castiel coming back into the room to set down his chair.  Benny spun them at the last moment and sank down on the mattress to pull Dean into his lap.

 

“Before you get too involved...Dean would it make you uncomfortable if I um...you know,” Castiel asked looking down at himself.

 

It took Dean a couple seconds to understand what Cas was meant but in his defense Benny’s monster cock was rubbing against his denim clad ass and he couldn't think straight. “Oh, nah man go to town. No reason to blueball yourself.”

 

Benny shook his head and laughed, practically yanking Dean’s shirt off to throw it on the floor, “No more talking,” Benny growled as he pulled Dean close, his lips attaching to his favorite spot.  Dean’s pulse was jumping wildly under his tongue that made him want to bite and suck on it that much harder.  Dean was becoming putty in his hands and Benny could only grin at that.  His hands trailed down Dean’s back to grab at his ass, pushing his boyfriend to start rolling his hips.

 

Dean loved the way Benny touched him, kissed at his neck, heated breaths panted out against his skin. Everything felt amazing and he could just fall into the moment. Just _be_ with Benny, just like always, only not.

 

The tingling sensation on the back of his neck was actually pretty hot. He ground his hips against Benny's thick cock until a moan behind him snapped him from the moment. Dean wondered what it was about the sight of them that had brought the sound out and almost found himself asking.

 

“Cher?” Benny said a little breathlessly.  Dean had stilled in his arms and Benny wasn’t sure if it was something he did or if it was the sound that Castiel made.  He wasn’t really looking at him but he knew Castiel was already touching himself even if it was through his pants.  

 

“Sorry, sorry just kinda wondered what brought that out...if it was something specific or…” Dean trailed off, he was a little bit worried that he'd spoiled the mood, but he also hoped that both Benny and Castiel would get more out of it if he knew more about what Cas liked and what he wanted to see.

 

“Never apologize sweetheart,” Benny said before pecking his lips, “Cas has a huge soft spot for foreplay,” he said digging his fingers into Dean’s ass.

 

“Mmm, that I do,” Castiel groaned.  He had one leg draped over the arm of the chair while he palmed his dick through his too tight jeans.  Dean was a big guy and the fact that Benny was manhandling him for some reason made his dick twitch.

 

Benny smirked and gently pushed Dean up and then spun him around until he was facing Cas.  He got Dean back onto his lap and spread his legs apart with his hands.  Just that act alone had Cas keening and Benny chuckled darkly against Dean’s ear.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight of Castiel rubbing himself, even if it was just a small motion, his hand was smooth and fluid on the tight dark denim and Dean’s mouth began to water a little just looking at him. He’d never imagined someone watching two other people having sex could be so hot. Sure he’d watched a lot of porn in his time but there was something about the situation that was definitely more intense, he supposed that could be part of it.

 

He found himself wanting to play with this new power he seemed to have, the power to draw sounds out of Castiel just by touching or moving against Benny. Dean arched his back and opened his neck up wider for Benny letting his head fall off to the side. “Mmm fuck, Benny,” he moaned as his boyfriend began to bite and suck at his throat.

 

Castiel let his head fall back for a moment as he bit back a moan.  Dean was slowly rolling his hips back against Benny and it was so fucking hot.  He could see the hard outline in Dean’s jeans and his mouth ached to be wrapped around something.  

 

Benny grinned, Dean was doing so good and seemed to be getting more and more into it.  Cas’s soft moans from the corner were doin wonders and Benny couldn’t help biting hard, leaving a mark right on Dean’s neck.  

 

“Mm, that’s it Dean,” Benny growled in his ear when his boyfriend’s hips sped up a little.  Benny brought his hand around to palm at the bulge in Dean’s pants.

 

Dean trailed his fingertips down Benny’s arm and followed it to where his hand was brushing over his achingly hard erection. Without hesitation Dean unfastened his jeans and pulled the zipper down, sighing in relief when he felt friction against his dick. He pushed inside to until the full swollen shaft was pressing against his hand. “Oh fuck, feel so good, Ben.”

 

Benny grinned and gripped Dean’s wrist, pulling it out and pressing Dean’s palm against his thigh, “Keep it there sweetheart,” he said before diving into Dean’s pants himself, pulling his throbbing cock out to stroke slowly.  

 

“You can move your hips though,” Benny groaned.  Dean was already leaking into his palm and from across the room Castiel was struggling to get his own pants down, “Look at that, you got him all flustered over there.”

 

Dean moaned, barely able to concentrate with Benny’s thick hand wrapped around him. His boyfriend’s commanding voice when he’d taken over sent a spike of heat through every part of him. Benny wasn’t shy in bed and he’d given similar orders before but somehow it just felt _different._  He was barely pulling himself back together when his eyes fluttered open to see Castiel rubbing himself through just a thin pair of dark briefs. The view was gorgeous and Dean knew he was allowed to look, that Benny wanted him to and that in itself was tantalizing.

 

“Ungh, sweetheart. I dunno maybe he just likes it when you take charg-ahh,fuck, yes.” Dean was distracted by Benny pulling him out of his boxers and the cool air hitting against the wet tip of his cock sending a deep shudder beneath his skin.

 

Castiel’s eyes bulged a bit when he got a look at how big Dean was.  He knew very well just how well endowed Benny was and whined, “Oh shit,” he panted, gripping himself tight in his fist.

 

“It’s both baby, along with his love for foreplay, he’s a bit of a cock slut as well.  Right now he’s probably imagining your thick cock in his mouth, you fucking into it like you love for me to do to you,” Benny said, grinning as Castiel whined even louder.  Somehow he managed to get Dean’s pants and underwear down to his knees without completely dislodging him and got his fist back around his boyfriend’s cock.  

 

“Imagine it Dean, you fucking into his throat while I fill you up.”

 

Dean found a whine he didn’t recognize tearing out of his own throat as he tried to envision what Benny had asked. What it would be like to feel Castiel’s mouth on him, warm and wet. How experienced his tongue would be as he licked the drops of precum dripping down the tip. Exactly how wonderful those dark messy spikes would feel between his fingertips as he yanked and bucked his hips into the tight wet heat of Cas’ mouth. Before he even realized what was happening Dean was ready to cum.

 

“Ben-r-ring, fuck, need the ring. I don’t-ungh don’t wanna cum yet.”

 

Benny grinned and manhandled his boyfriend onto the bed, throwing him onto his back as he went through the drawer to find Dean’s cock ring.

 

“You want one too angel?” Benny smirked looking over at Cas who was extremely sweaty and trembling.  He nodded minutely and Benny tossed him the extra one they had.  When he turned back to Dean, his needy boyfriend was slowly stroking himself.

 

“Ah, ah, arms up sweetheart,” he warned.  Dean did as he was told quickly and Benny bit his lip as he started to push the ring on, “Mmm, feel better?” he asked, taking over stroke Dean’s twitching cock.

 

Shakily, Dean nodded in agreement. It did feel better in the sense that now he knew he wouldn’t spill over like a goddamned teenager, which was something he’d normally wouldn’t have to worry about until much later in the game.  “Y-yeah,” he answered, barely able to speak as Benny’s hand continued to tug on his cock from base to tip.

 

Dean licked his lips watching Castiel slide the ring over the tip of his cock and down his unending shaft. Both he and Benny were thicker than Cas by quite a bit but he was long and it made Dean wonder if he could take it all the same way he could Benny’s or if it would be just long enough to be too much.

 

“You see something you like sweetheart?” Benny asked, smoothing his hand up and down Dean’s stomach and chest, his other slowing down in his strokes.  Dean’s hips pushed up from the bed but Benny just grinned, pushing him back down.  While Dean continued to stare at Cas, Benny snatched up the lube and spread some out over his fingers.  

 

Castiel managed to pry his eyes open and licked his chapped lips.  Dean’s eyes were wide and staring and Castiel shuddered, kicking off his pants and underwear completely.  He spread his legs a bit wider and continued to stroke himself with a lewd smile.

 

 _Fuck_ , that smile. Dean’s whole body was shaking, needing more but not wanting to give up the view he had now either. He almost felt embarrassed for staring, almost pulled his eyes away but that goddamn smile seemed to say that it only made things hotter and Dean did _not_ want things to cool down even a little. It took more resistance than he’d intended to keep Cas at a distance, but even in his lustfilled mind, Dean felt that breaching that barrier was too soon. He needed to know that Cas would respect his boundaries before they went any further.

 

Benny propped one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder and waited for a slow breath to start dragging a finger over his boyfriend's rim.  Dean squirmed a little but seemed to settle once Benny slid his finger inside to the first knuckle.

 

“Shhh sweetheart,  gonna take good care of you,” he said smoothing his free hand up Dean’s torso to pinch at his nipples.

 

Castiel shuddered watching Benny slowly take Dean apart.  It was beyond anything he'd ever dreamed of and if he had to admit, hotter than anything they ever did with their ex.  Dean was still staring at him and Castiel found himself biting his lip as he moved his other hand under his propped up leg to start tracing at his already fluttering hole.

 

Dean’s attention was brought back to Benny when he felt the second finger pushing into him. He clenched around the intrusion but forced himself to relax making it easier for Benny to open him up. His whole body was on fire, strikes of heat and lightning spiraling through his veins as everything kinda just washed over him. It was overwhelming but at the same time making him insatiable in his need for more and more. “Oh fuck, Benny… harder please.. Need you inside me.”

 

“Just relax sweetheart,  gonna get you nice and split open on my cock in just a minute,” Benny grinned, squeezing his fingers in pulses around the tip of Dean’s cock just as he brushed over his prostate with the ones wiggling inside.  Benny loved how good he could make Dean feel and prided himself on all the little noises and whines that filled the room.  He took a quick glance over at Cas and chuckled, Castiel had three fingers inside of himself already and was twitching in the chair.

 

“Think we should give him a toy or let him use only his fingers?” Benny asked with a smirk.

 

He could barely think straight with Benny’s hand moving in nice even strokes over his shaft and two thick fingers scissoring inside him. “F-uck, sure ungh, whatever you want Ben,” Dean panted out a few more breathy moans as his boyfriend brushed against the bundle of nerves making him shoot off the mattress and whimper with need, “Just get inside me.”

 

“Up to you then Cas if you want a toy, they’re in the drawer,” Benny said sliding in a third finger and groaning with Dean as he clenched tight around him.  When Dean finally opened up to him he pulled them out and started spreading the excess lube on his shaft.

 

“You bareback with him?” Castiel asked, making Benny slightly jump.  He’d wanted to just come on his fingers but they offered and he wasn’t going to deny that chance to shove something bigger inside of himself.  There was a pretty big dildo on top and knowing just how meticulous Benny was, he assumed it was clean.

 

“Mmm, yeah.  It feels so much better this way...and he loves it,” Benny grinned lewdly, lowering Dean’s leg to wrap around his waist as he started to lean forward.  Castiel must have moved back to his chair, Benny wasn’t paying much attention to him, only his boyfriend who was making the most obscene noises as he started to push into him.

 

The feeling of fullness consumed him and Dean was slurring moans and curses left and right. The thick heavy shaft of Benny’s cock slipping inside him was perfect and he shook with the intensity of it. No matter how many times they’d had sex it was still hard for Dean to get used to the way everything just fit into the space between them. Dean rolled his hips and pulled himself closer to Benny grunting out his pleasure as the swollen length plunged even deeper into his ass.

 

Dean’s head dropped to the side and he saw Castiel splitting himself open with Benny’s favorite toy. It was probably Dean’s too, but only because it had a vibrating feature on it that could almost make him cum on the spot. As Benny’s hips began to move a little faster Dean found himself begging for _more, harder, faster_ and his boyfriend easily obliged. When they got to a rough, fast paced rhythm, Dean glanced over at Cas with a wide smirk playing on his lips. “Switch is on the bottom.”

 

Benny barked out a strained laugh and looked over just as Cas pressed the button, the poor guy let out a loud cry as his hips flew off the chair, “Damn, it’s a good thing I have you both strung up,” Benny grunted, dragging his fingers over the ring on Dean’s cock.  It was turning a pretty dark shade of red and Benny couldn't wait to pop it off.  Dean always went wild and it felt so damn good.  The mixture of sounds from both Cas and Dean was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, he had to dig his fingers into the sheets to keep himself from exploding too soon.

 

“Fuck...I’m...I’m not gonna last much longer baby,” Benny moaned, snapping his hips forward hard.

 

“Ungh, Do it, Ben...cum for me,” Dean grunted thrusting his hips up to meet Benny’s letting off a loud smack. He loved this, loved the smack of their skin, the way the guy could just pound into him until his ass was red and stinging a bit. It was perfect and Dean wanted to feel the hot white heat flooding into him. “C’mon, Benny. Fill me up, make me take all that hot cum, sweetheart.”

 

Benny leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and he let himself go, his body moving without any restraint as he fucked roughly into his boyfriend.  The bed was creaking and if he was hearing correctly, even hitting the wall a few times.  Just as he was about to lose it, he reached between them and got the cock ring, his fingers wrapping tight around Dean’s shaft.

 

“Cum with me,” he growled against Dean’s ear.

 

Just having the cock ring off would probably have been enough, but Benny’s rough hand making rough quick jerks of on his dick was more than Dean could take. He bowed off the bed a little as his mind went blurry with pleasure and heat and Benny. He felt every muscle in his body tense for a split second before burning heat spilled out through him and he came hard. Grunting out as many curses as his brain would acknowledge.

 

Benny shouted out Dean’s name as he clamped down hard around him.  He got in two more thrusts before he was cumming, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as waves upon waves of pleasure washed over him.  There were hands grabbing at him and he went easily, pulled down on top of Dean’s heaving chest as they both shook through their orgasms.  He looked over at Cas with bleary eyes and grinned lazily, he was flopped back on the chair breathing just as heavily.  There was a mess on his stomach and the dildo had promptly fallen on the ground as the younger man’s legs shook a bit.

 

“Damn,” Benny hummed, turning to nuzzle his face into Dean’s sweaty neck and refused to move.  Besides, he knew Dean loved his weight pressing and trapping him against the mattress.

 

Dean let his eyes fall closed and he just tried to breathe. His lungs were tight and heavy but he was drawing in more and more air he just needed to slow down and get it back to normal. The feeling of Benny on him and being fuzzy warm from orgasm just made everything feel amazing. They laid there just like that for a few minutes before he finally pushed Benny off of him. Tapping his boyfriend on the chest, Dean teased, “Go get me a washcloth and some pj’s. I think if I stand up I’ll break in half thanks to your monster cock.”

 

“Mmm, you love it though,” Benny smirked, kissing him nice and deep for a moment before wobbling off the bed.  He walked over to Cas to make sure he was still breathing only to laugh when Cas just gave him a thumbs up.  

 

“Anybody want some water or juice while I’m up?” Benny asked.  Castiel gave him a small nod and after he got another from Dean he left the room to get a few bottles.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and sat up slowly, his limbs felt weak and he was shaking just a bit.  It had been intense and something he had to live without for too long.  He was grabbing at his clothes when Benny came back in with the juice and a couple of warm washcloths.  Castiel took one of  them and muttered his thanks just before cleaning up.  He looked up and smiled at how gentle Benny was being with Dean, wiping him down and going even slower if the man hissed with discomfort.

 

Dean let Benny clean him up and chuckled as the man tried to pull him into his pajama bottoms with only a little effort on his part. He loved the way his boyfriend took care of him when they were finished and he almost felt guilty for having that to himself. When he looked over to see Castiel was reaching for his rumpled clothes he couldn’t help the words tumbling out of his mouth. “Hey, Cas. You don’t have to be in a rush or anything. I mean, you can stay if you want...we’ll probably just lay here for a bit but you’re welcome to join us...right Ben?”

 

Both Benny and Castiel stilled and stared at Dean for a moment.  Benny had absolutely no problem with it.  He didn’t even realize what this would mean for Cas when they finished.  The very idea of Cas going home without any form of touch made his skin crawl.  He knew just how much Castiel thrived off of it and was so happy Dean brought it up.

 

“Of course, c’mon Cas,” he said with a warm smile.  

 

Castiel swallowed hard and finished pulling up his boxers before nervously shuffling towards the bed.  This was so much more than what he was expecting.  He thought they’d just send him on his way and though it made his chest hurt, it would be something he’d just have to deal with.  

 

But this was so much better.  He crawled into the space next to Dean and sighed, his body instantly relaxing.

 

“Look I know this is a little weird for me, and probably for you guys too but I’m willing to work at it. To do what I can to figure out if this is something that could be right for all of us,” Dean admitted, a heavy weight in his chest lifting a little as Benny’s thick arms wrapped around him. He took the large hand splayed over his stomach and reached it out even further to lay on Castiel’s chest.

 

“You don’t have to shy away from one another. I mean I’m not comfortable enough with it all to have you two y’know doing stuff without me but you don’t have to feel like the other is off limits when it comes to stuff like this.”

 

“We’d never do anything without you being here or your knowledge before hand,” Benny said, settling deep into the bed as he pulled both of them closer.  He had his face pressed into Dean’s neck while his hand splayed over Cas’s stomach.

 

“I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.  I’m just thankful you’re even wanting to give this a chance and allowing me to be here,” Castiel hummed.  He tentatively draped his arm over Dean’s stomach.  When the man didn’t push him away he scooted closer and sighed softly.

 

“Well I’m not exactly making promises or anything but it’s been okay so far. I said you could watch and you never once asked for more, that actually makes me want to trust you even more than I did and _trust me,_ for Benny’s sake I really wanted to trust you.” Dean pulled Castiel tight against him making it easier for Benny to reach and also making sure the guy had constant contact from someone. He’d almost suggested that Cas get between them but Benny’s comfort at his back wasn’t something he was willing to give up just yet.

 

“We’ll go slow, let you two get to know each other.  I know I’m in no rush,” Benny whispered, his hand trailing over Castiel’s side to rub at his back.  He grinned as Cas practically purred at the touch.  He was still so much like a damn cat.

 

“Neither am I,” Castiel said biting his lip as Dean pulled him closer.  It felt amazing and swatted away the wave of loneliness that was about to creep back into his bones.  Benny sat up slowly and snatched up the blanket to pull over all of them and Castiel muttered a thanks, his eyes already becoming droopy.

 

“Good, then we can take our time figuring it all out,” Dean replied, scooting around until he hit that amazing spot where he fit perfectly against Benny. He could feel Castiel’s breathing even out under his hand and he smiled at the small noises that came as he fell asleep. Turning a little to the side he whispered, “Love you, Ben.”

 

“Love you too sweetheart,” Benny said with a smile, leaning to brush their lips together before relaxing into the bed.  The feeling of Dean pressed against him and what he hoped would soon be their third Castiel with them made him feel incredibly light.  It didn’t take long at all before he was falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Benny walked into the bedroom he shared with Dean and smirked at his boyfriend.  He’d been trying to decide what to wear for the past thirty minutes.  If he wasn’t so damn adorable he’d tease the guy but he really couldn’t.  Things between them and Cas had been going so well the past few weeks and he’d finally managed to talk Dean into “hanging” out with Cas by himself. It was a date, they all knew it was but they didn’t want to jinx anything.  

 

“You look gorgeous cher,” Benny said leaning up against the door frame.

 

“I mean.. I know it’s kinda stupid but I just, I wanted it to be different. I didn’t wanna just show up in jeans and a tee shirt like every other day.” Dean confessed, scowling down at the burgundy button-down Sarah had picked out for him to wear to their engagement party. It was nice but Dean was just taking Cas to the local fair he’d be incredibly out of place in something like this.

 

Benny grinned, tipping up Dean’s face for a little kiss before going into their closet.  He found a soft looking dark blue henley and tossed it to Dean, “Wear that and either yours or my leather jacket.  It’s kinda chilly outside anyway,” he said before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  He watched as Dean changed shirts and Benny found himself smiling.

 

“I love that color on you cher.”

 

“Thanks, Ben. I know I’m being _difficult_ about this but I just...it’s important, y’know?” Dean asked, sitting down beside Benny. He leaned into his boyfriend’s side and allowed the comfort Benny offered soothe the nervous flutters in his stomach.

 

“You’re not being difficult sweetheart, you’ve always been picky about your clothes,” Benny smirked, squeezing Dean’s side.  

 

“You’re gonna go have fun with Cas then come home to give me my fill of cuddle time.  Deal?” he asked, turning his head to kiss Dean’s temple.  There was an urge to pull Dean into his lap but he didn’t want to ruin his clothes...or hair.

 

Dean nodded and pulled away reluctantly, “Yeah, Deal.”

 

After that he was practically pushed out of the house by Benny who was eager to see him off and Dean was thankful for it. If he’d have spent any more time obsessing about his appearance he’d be late for picking Cas up. He climbed in his baby, grateful for the familiar rumble of her engine that always seemed to help him keep his cool.

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair one last time before finally just giving up.  His phone blinked next to him and smiled when it was a message from Benny.

 

 **Message from Benny:** Stop stressin about your damn hair angel.  I swear...Dean with his clothes and you with your hair.  He probably forgot to message you, he’s on the way.

 

He felt himself blush and moved around his apartment even faster to pull on his shoes.  The idea to actually dress up had crossed his mind but at the last minute remembered they were going to the fair.  The vest and tie would have to wait for a next time as he pulled on his black and yellow hoodie along with his black rimmed glasses.  The contacts he usually wore had run out and he’d been so busy with trying to find a job and getting to know Dean that he completely forgot to order more.

 

Castiel spun around trying to find his wallet when there was a steady knock on his door and his heart about leaped right out of his throat.  This was the first time he and Dean would be spending time alone and if he was being honest, he was kinda scared.  They were great all together and Castiel knew this was kind of a test to see how well they were alone.

 

“Okay, deep breath,” he said as he hurried towards the front door and pulled it open, “Hello Dean.”

 

“Hey, Cas… You ready?” Dean asked, nervously rubbing his fingers together in front of him. Castiel looked adorable with black frames and glass enhancing the blue of his eyes. Dean was a little worried that maybe his date wasn’t the best idea, not with Cas having been in Europe for three years. The fair wasn’t glamorous or even romantic, but it was somewhere he’d found happiness before so he hoped it wouldn’t let him down this time either.  

 

“Yes!  I haven’t been to a fair since before I left, so I’m pretty excited,” Castiel grinned brightly.  He finally spotted his wallet and snatched it up before stepping out of his apartment to lock it up.  Once everything was in order, he shyly draped his arm through Dean’s and bit his lip as he was guided towards one of the hottest cars he’d ever seen.  How he got the chance to not only ride on Benny’s motorcycle but now Dean’s _Baby_ he’ll never know and never not be thankful.

 

He sighed in relief at Castiel’s enthusiasm, wanting nothing more than to show the guy a nice time. Dean  wasn’t uncomfortable with Cas anymore but he just had this anxious and nervous energy running through him because he wanted so badly to make the night amazing. “It’s nothing too special, honestly I just want to eat every deep-fried heart attack I can get my hands on, win you a stuffed animal or two, and maybe sit down by the docks for a bit.”

 

Castiel smiled, bumping their shoulders together, “Sounds awesome.  Do you like the ferris wheel?” he asked as Dean opened the door for him.  He noticed the sudden halt in his movements and gazed up into a very nervous expression on Dean’s face.

 

“I’ll take that as a no…” Castiel stifled a little laugh.

 

“It’s not a no-exactly, I’m just not real eager to be up that high,” Dean answered, a nervous chuckle bubbling out of him at the same time. He realized quickly that if Cas asked him to do it though, he’d say yes. It would be an easy choice, that much he knew.

 

“There’s other stuff we can, do you know if there is gonna be fireworks?” he asked once Dean had gone around and gotten in the car as well.  The car rumbled under them and Castiel didn’t even try to fight the urge to drag his fingers over the leather.  It always smelled so good..a little mix of both men he couldn’t stop thinking about.  

 

“Yeah, I think so, they didn’t last year because of some sort of fire code or something, but my buddy Vic works down at SFFD and he said that he and a bunch of the guys are just gonna oversee it all.”

 

“I love fireworks,” Castiel sighed a little dreamily remembering last year on new years but quickly just brushed it away, “So instead of the ferris wheel we can relax on the car?  Or can you see them from the docks?” Castiel knew he was rambling but he was so excited.  Dean just gave him a goofy smile that made him giggle a little.

 

“You can see them down by the docks, and the reflection on the water is pretty neat but, I uh, I actually know a place that has a great view. It’s a nice open field I used to take Sammy to when we were kids,” Dean admitted, loving how excited Cas was. He’d worried that somehow it wouldn’t be enough but everything about the guy was glowing and Dean wanted to just breathe it all in.

 

“I’m up for anything,” Castiel said, bouncing in his seat like an idiot.  It made Dean laugh though so he didn’t care how silly he looked.  They drove for another ten minutes before the fair came into view and Castiel instantly opened his window to take in the smells of carnival food.  He was excited, he could barely wait for Dean to get out and open his door for him.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dean teased, jogging around the front of his baby and rushing to the passenger side of the car. He gave Cas a hand to help him out and slotted their fingers together. After locking up his baby, he led Castiel further into the park where everything was set up.

 

The lights and sounds were a bit overwhelming since he hadn’t been there in a few years but Dean was still smiling like an idiot with Cas on his arm. He pulled his wallet out and paid for their admissions, even getting handstamps for both of them though he hadn’t really planned to ride many rides, he didn’t want Cas to feel like he couldn’t. “Alright, so what do you wanna do first?”

 

“Well, you said something about eating something greasy which I am totally in agreeance with because I am starving.  I haven’t eaten since this morning.  Then maybe play some games?” Castiel said biting his lip.  Dean gave him that amazing smile and Castiel could feel himself melting.  They moved easily around the park and stopped at the first food truck they came across.  He did a little happy dance when he realized they had funnel cake.  He really wanted to order two but he was good and even shared with Dean after getting a few bites of his deep fried ice cream.  It was so good he almost went back to order it but Dean pulled him away with a laugh.  

 

“C’mon, we can come back for more later.. I wanna win this outrageously large stuffed something and make you carry it around all night,” Dean laughed, playfully dragging Castiel toward the game booths as soon as they’d thrown away their trash. Overwhelmed by the smile on Cas’ face Dean found himself twisting around and tugging him in close. “You look beautiful happy.”

 

Castiel blushed and looked down shyly even though he was smiling huge, “Thank you.  I haven’t felt this happy in a really long time.”

 

He’d gotten used to kissing Cas but it still wasn’t something he’d done without Benny nearby. Unable to hold back, Dean pulled him in. Soft lips pressed against his own and Dean moaned at the taste. They’d both had sweet desserts and there was a combination of Castiel’s powdered sugar and Dean’s chocolate sauce and ice cream it was just intensely delicious, not to mention the taste of Castiel himself which was always a bit like honey. It felt different but not wrong and that’s what mattered most to him. Castiel was warm and right and very, very sweet. “Mmm, that was nice.”

 

Castiel was a little light headed but he just went right along with it.  He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and tilted up his face to kiss at Dean’s jaw feather light.  “Yes it was.  Now, you were saying about winning me something?” he grinned.  Dean let out a bright laugh that sent goosebumps down Castiel’s spine and he couldn't help snuggling closer, burying his face against Dean’s neck.  It hadn’t gone unnoticed that this was one of Benny’s traits and Castiel had even teased him about it.  But now, he could understand.  Dean smelled amazing all the time but he was down right delicious right along his neck.

 

“Yeah yeah, c’mon..what do you think. Darts? Water gun race? Show me the biggest stuffed animal you can find and that’s what I’m going to win for you.” Dean teased, feeling lighter and happier than he had in awhile. Benny brought out a relaxed side of him, a warm and happy side and he’d have felt complete if that was all he’d ever known, but Castiel seemed to make him feel younger and more playful and though it wasn’t expected, he really, really liked it.

 

Castiel bit his lip as he pulled Dean around the park excitedly.  They passed about four booths before he saw one and made a very undignified squeak.  There was a huge bear in what looked like a bee onesie, “Now, go show off,” he laughed.  It was a target game that had some kind of gun attached and Castiel was hoping Dean had good aim.

 

He was more than a little grateful the game that Cas picked was the one with the water gun. He knew that they rigged it up to where you had to aim a little off center if you really wanted to win and Dean had gotten plenty of practice during the summers after high school when he’d taken a job there for extra cash.

 

“You got it, sweetheart,” he said, slipping down onto the small stool in front of the attached water gun. He dropped a couple quarters into the slot and almost felt sorry for the sorry bastard on the end who had no chance against him. They raced to fill up the clown’s mouth and Dean had it finished in ten seconds flat making the booth runner eye him suspiciously.

He won the other five times necessary to keep trading his prize levels up and after about ten minutes he finally had the tall lanky kid with acne grabbing a step ladder and a hook to get the teddy bear Cas wanted. With a playful smirk he asked “You impressed yet?”

 

“Wow...that was...that was amazing!” Castiel laughed taking up the bear and hugging it closely, “Thank you!” he kept the bear in one arm as he wrapped the other around Dean’s neck to pull him down into a kiss.  His glasses got knocked a bit sideways and he giggled against Dean’s lips.

 

“You’re welcome,” Dean answered, reaching up to straighten the dark frames of Castiel’s glasses. He led Cas a little further away from the booth before croaking over with laughter at the side-eye he’d gotten from the vendor. “Sorry, sorry you just.. If you could see the look on his face. Ah, man.”

 

He wrapped an arm over Cas’ shoulder and led him through the park. “I actually used to work here during the summer. I mean it’s been a few years but I could probably win you anything you wanted in this place.”

 

Castiel laughed and hugged his bear close, “Nah, I’m happy with this one.  But maybe you can win something for Benny?  I bet he’d love something from here,” Castiel said, maneuvering the bear a bit so he could wrap his arm around Dean’s waist.

 

Dean smiled at the thought that it didn’t seem to matter that it was just the two of them Cas was always thinking about Benny too. It was really nice, it made a warmth flood through his chest and he felt himself falling just a little deeper. Anyone who cared about Benny, wanted to make him smile and laugh just as much as he did, was someone he couldn’t ignore.

 

“Sure let’s look for something he’d like.”

* * *

 

A couple hours and several stuffed animals shoved into the back seat of the Impala later, Dean was leading him away from the fair and towards the docks.  He was grateful he’d had the foresight of wearing his hoodie even though it was a perfect ploy to play that he was cold so Dean would snuggle him.  

 

Castiel was having so much fun, Dean was amazing and he could see why Benny had fallen so fast for the guy.  He’d been sweet and attentive and the kisses they were sharing were amazing...he was praying that this was all leading to something.  Biting his lip he moved closer to Dean and smiled when a strong arm was pulling him in that much tighter.

 

“Yknow, I don’t remember if we ever told you this but that night I met Benny at Pala he kinda just walked away from me,” Dean bit his lip and smiled at the memory. “I honestly thought that was just his way of saying he wasn’t interested.”

 

He stopped at the tree beside the first part of wooden planks and kicked his shoes off, rolling up his socks and tossing them inside as well, “Go ahead, the water will feel amazing now that it’s dark.”

 

Castiel nibbled on his lip and copied Dean, kicking his shoes next to Dean’s.  He followed Dean towards the edge and sat down to dip his feet in, “Oh it’s cold!” he laughed but kept his feet emerged in the water.

 

“It’s not, I promise.. It’s just not quite 98.6 so it feels cold for a second,” Dean teased moving one foot over to rub against Castiel’s beneath the surface. “Anyway, so I leave the club that night thinkin’ that’s it but then I see him sitting on the bench out front here, and I just.. I couldn’t help myself I stopped and invited him back to the house for a burger.”

 

Dean grinned at the memory, grateful for the way things played out that night. It was a little crazy how quickly they aired their dirty laundry but it also had this way of welding them together like a blowtorch with metal, “I don’t know what I’d do without him now.”

 

Castiel smiled and scooted closer, his toes wiggling against Dean’s foot, “I’m glad he met you too.  I still feel guilty for leaving him here with Samandriel.  He’s such a teddy bear and I blame myself for him getting hurt.  The only upside I can see in all this is that he met you.  He’s so happy…” Castiel sighed a little.  No matter how many times Dean or Benny tried to reassure him it hadn’t been his fault.  He brought Samandriel in and trusted him to take care of one of the most important people in his life.  

 

“Hey man I get it, I mean I understand why you feel guilty even though I’m pretty sure you know you’re really not. Thing is though, you had to go..you needed Europe and you enjoyed it. When I asked you at the bar if it had been worth it, you said yes without hesitation. That’s gotta mean somethin’ Cas,” Dean tried, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him in against his shoulder. It was warm and peaceful and he enjoyed the refreshing water lapping at his ankles. This was a small piece of heaven and he’d enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Castiel sighed a little and nodded, “Yeah.  I’m sure I’ll get past it eventually.  I’m more concerned about Benny but he’s been doing so much better,” he said relaxing further into Dean’s side.  

 

“And he did mention how you two met, including how you came to his rescue,” he laughed.

 

“Ah man, Creepy Cal… that guy was a piece of work. I think at one point he said something like _a big guy like you_ , and I almost felt sorry for him. It was clear as day that Benny was more interested in the coaster on the bar than he was in Cal,” Dean chuckled, leaning his head down to relax on Castiel’s that was lying gently on his shoulder. “It’s not often that I get to play white knight to someone like Benny, but I’ll take it.”

 

“That’s why I like you so much Dean, well, among a lot of other things,” Castiel laughed squeezing at Dean’s knee.

 

“Whaddya mean?” he asked, the second half of the statement was a little more obvious than the third but he still didn’t quite understand what Cas meant. Dean knew he was a fairly attractive guy, but the rest of it threw him off a bit.  

 

Castiel pulled his legs out and twisted so he could face Dean and drape his legs over his thighs, “Benny is probably the most important person I have in my life.  The longer you and I know each other, I’m sure you’ll be right up there as well.  Anyway, has he told you how we met?” Castiel asked, waiting for Dean to nod his head.

 

“He saved my life that night.  I was so...depressed and broken when we met that if he hadn’t walked up to me in that diner...I don’t know…” Castiel took in a deep breath and forced himself to continue, “I’m not saying I owed him and that’s why I ended up with with him or care about him as much as I do because he took care of me without any hidden agenda.  I saw how tender hearted he was and wanted so badly to make sure he was happy.  After our first night with Samandriel I saw the way Benny looked at him and thought maybe that’s what he really wanted...another person to take care of.  I was so fucking wrong.”

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand in his own and laughed a little at himself for how serious this turned, “The reason why I like you so much is because you’re not Samandriel.  You can take care of yourself and still put Benny in his place when he needs it.  I’m a perpetual bottom, I couldn’t top even if I tried but even if Benny doesn’t realize it, he needs someone to top him.  In and outside of the bedroom.  He cares so much but he needs someone to get him to put away the Alpha hat for a little while.”

 

Dean knew his eyebrows were probably up to his hairline at that comment. He hadn't really thought about it once he'd take a looks Benny’s massive dick, but if he was being honest with himself it did sound like an amazing idea. “So if that's something he wants why hasn't he asked for it? I mean I know why _before_ but he's been getting better about telling us what he wants.”

 

“I honestly don’t think he even knows.  When it was just us, he asked me once what it was like.  He seemed almost...wistful when I explained it.  It may be that he feels like he has to be the protector, the one who takes care of everyone.  I don’t know.  Back then I didn’t really think about it,” Castiel shrugged a little.

 

Nodding Dean began to understand, it was just like Benny to always focus on being the one that took care of him of _them_ to be honest. It was one of the things he loved about the man but Dean also understood the need for balance and Cas was right, somebody needed to be the one taking care of Benny. “Y’know, I’m kinda glad you’re around for this. I’m not saying I wouldn’t have ever thought of it, because I’ve always been pretty versatile, but it might have taken a lot longer than it should have for me to get past the idea of just being fucked open on Benny’s cock,” Dean smirked, “Can’t blame me for that though.”

 

“I really can’t,” Castiel hummed, a salacious kind of smile spreading on his face, “I should really be hating him though because no matter who I was with over in France it was never the same,” he said.  It was true, the men over there were gorgeous and funny but they never made love to him like Benny did or even held him afterwards.  

 

“I can see that, I mean it’s not just the sex...not that it isn't the best I’ve ever had because it really is, but there’s just something about him, something that tells me he’s different without him having to do or say anything,” Dean agreed, resting back on his hands as he took in the night sky. Cas curled into his side warm and practically purring. He felt things shift a little. He’d only once been uncomfortable around Cas and that was a completely different situation. Now though it was something else, it was the feeling of being whole, comfort, and happiness all rolled into one.

 

“Y’know, you’re not so bad either. You make it really easy for me to just be myself and stay in the moment. Chase away my demons, if you will,” Dean paused a small smile drawing up his lips, “Benny’s good at talking shit through with me but no matter how many times I break, it’s never going to be fully gone and you’re really good at making me forget it all.”

 

Castiel beamed up at Dean, his face growing a little warm, “I’m really glad you feel that way.  To be honest I was scared that we wouldn’t get this far, that you’d find me annoying and clingy.  These last few weeks have been amazing,” Castiel leaned up and pecked his lips at Dean’s jaw.

 

“Never clingy, maybe a tad annoying,” Dean teased, playfully ruffling Castiel’s already messy hair. He wanted to stay here forever, wanted Benny with them too. It was a nice moment and he wanted to hold on tightly. “C’mon, let’s get you some real food and then we can head out to watch the fireworks.”

 

* * *

 

The fireworks had been a blast and watching Cas watch the sky was like seeing it from a different set of eyes completely. He had this childlike joy that just lit up his face and left Dean breathless. He smiled to himself right then, right at that moment he knew. He was falling head over heels in love with Cas.

 

After that realization, he was eager to take Cas home with him. He wanted to explore new places in their relationship along with Benny as well. Dean thought he was finally comfortable enough to let Cas slip into their lives like the third missing piece that was always meant to be there. He was finally at peace with the full concept of sharing his relationship with Benny and he was excited about testing the waters now that he wasn’t worried anymore.

 

He jogged around to open Cas’ door for him, smiling and laughing along to the story of the night Castiel bailed Benny out of jail even though he’d heard most of it before. When he opened the door they were both laughing and it echoed a little through the house.

 

Benny had just gotten out of the shower when he heard voices echoing through the house.  He frowned for a moment when he quickly recognized the laughter.  Smiling to himself he let out a relieved breath.  Well, at least they were getting along.  He pulled on some loose pj pants and followed the noise into the family room.

 

“Wow,” he snorted out a laugh.  In Castiel’s arms were several different stuffed animals, one of which he could have sworn was a bee of some sort.

 

“Looks like you guys had fun?” he asked with a huge smile.  

 

“Oh we did!  Dean is freaking amazing at the games, though he kinda cheated,” Castiel laughed, dropping his bear/bee on a chair before thrusting the others ones into Benny’s arms before sneaking a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I’m gonna get a beer, you guys want one?” he called out, heading into the kitchen after he got two nods.

 

“Are these all for me?” Benny laughed, gently putting them on the couch.

 

“Well I might keep one, I did put in all the hard work and I was _absolutely not_ cheating,” Dean added, giving Cas a side-eyed stare. “I just happen to have a lot of experience with operating fair game booths.”

 

Dean rushed forward to give Ben a kiss and then proceeded to climb in his lap as soon as the man sat down. Even though Dean knew it was necessary for he and Cas to spend some time on their own, he really, really missed Benny.

 

“Hey there spider monkey, did you really have fun?” Benny asked rubbing the outside of Dean’s thigh as he pulled him closer.  

 

“I did, _we both did_...it was fun,” Dean agreed, his smile widening a little at his own thoughts. “We talked a lot, laughed a lot more, and I think there’s probably half an inch of grease inside our stomachs but it was so worth it.”

 

Benny chuckled and kissed at Dean’s lips, “Good,” he said as Castiel came back in the room with the beers.  He took his place next to Benny and he gladly ignored his beer to get his arm around Castiel.

 

“If I gain weight I am definitely blaming you Dean but oh my God it was so good,” Castiel groaned then took a long swig of his beer.  It was a perfect mixture and he snuggled into Benny’s side with a deep contented sigh.

 

“Oh I don’t think you need to worry about puttin’ on any weight. I’ve already got a few ideas about how you can work it off,” Dean teased  reaching out to rub a hand through the dark spikes of hair. He waited until Cas started his little purring sound before forcefully tugging on the hairs between his fingers. Just as he’d hoped those big blue eyes popped open and a small moan escaped between Cas’ pretty pink lips.

 

Benny’s head spun at the sudden turn and he couldn’t help staring at Dean wide eyed, “Wait...what are you sayin cher?”

 

Castiel dug his fingers into Benny’s leg and bit down hard on his bottom lip.  This was not what he was expecting when they got back, he figured they’d snuggle on the couch and maybe he’d get invited to sleep in their bed again.  He wasn’t complaining but like Benny, he needed to be sure where this was going before he got his hopes up.

 

“I’m saying I’ve got plans for the three of us, and it might take awhile to get through em all.” Dean laughed, pulling Cas in for a sweet kiss. He barely pressed their lips together at first, wanting to treasure the moment, take it slow and easy, to make the boy beg for everything ,even if it was just his lips. He wanted Castiel shaking with need and want and when he got that, he’d let Benny take care of him.

 

Dean pulled back with a smirk and Castiel’s eyes were dark and heavy lidded. ‘Say seventy, eighty years sound good?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he looked between Benny and Dean, “A-Are you sure?”

 

“Very.”

 

Benny let out a low growl and surged forward to attack Dean’s lips.  Nipping and biting while he felt Castiel crawl forward as well.  He opened his eyes enough to see Castiel with his head near Dean’s neck and he couldn’t help smirking.  

 

“We need to move, this couch ain’t gonna do,” Benny panted.  He was answered by two very vigorous nods and they hurried off the couch, Castiel nearly tripping over his legs.  Benny barked out a laugh and just picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“C’mon sweetheart,” Benny said, tugging on Dean’s hand to get him closer, “Love you,” he whispered and pecked at his lips before carrying Castiel into their room.

 

“Love you too, Ben,” Dean answered, happily swatting Castiel on the ass as he pushed through the doorway.

 

“Tonight, I’m in charge. Cas, take it off..all of it, Benny… help him.” Dean smiled sitting down in the chair that was still perched beside the door where Cas had left it the first time. He leaned back resting his head on his arms against the wall as he stretched his body out in a long line.

 

“Someone’s bossy tonight,” Benny snickered, putting Castiel back on his feet.

 

“That he is,” Castiel grinned unzipping his hoodie to throw across the room.  Benny moved behind him and grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt to slowly drag up his body.  He heard two different intakes of breath and Castiel licked at his dry lips. The last time he’d been naked it had been dark in this very room and they hadn’t done much the next morning.  

 

Now it was like he was on display and Benny’s warm hands skimming over his chest and stomach made him shudder.

 

“Holy shit angel,” Benny growled against Castiel’s ear.  When Castiel had left, he’d been pretty lanky but whatever he had done in France did wonders on his boy.  Though, the hipbones were the same and if he knew Dean, they were gonna be his downfall.  Benny smirked and slowly undid Castiel’s jeans to start pushing them down his legs.

 

Dean watched doing his best to restrain himself. He wanted to taste and touch just as much as it was clear Benny wanted to, but he held off. There was something in him that needed this to play out differently. It was easy for him to be in control most of the time but he knew with the dynamic he and Benny had already set up, he’d have to come at it from a different direction until it was more natural for them.

 

“Benny, drop your pants and boxers no lower than your knees and sit on the edge of the bed,” Dean commanded, watching as Benny moved fairly quickly to obey his order. Though he had  made the small joke earlier it was obvious that Ben was eager to do what he was told. Dean’s lips pulled up a little at that thought, “Cas….on your knees in front of him.”

 

Castiel visibly shuddered and turned around to follow Dean’s order.  There was a pillow dropped on the floor and he gave Benny a soft smile in thanks as he lowered.  Benny’s cock was so close and it was already so hard.  He let out a small whine as his mouth literally watered at the thought of it filling his throat.

 

Benny wanted to thread his fingers through Cas’s hair but he fought that urge and stayed still, his fingers digging into the comforter.  Castiel peered up at him and those beautiful lust blown eyes made his cock twitch.

 

The sight itself was enough to have his dick pushing against the cotton fabric of his boxers as he watched the two of them sitting there, still and waiting for his command. It made him a little lightheaded but so hot that he could practically taste a wave of heat rising up from his gut. Licking his lips Dean stood. He made slow measured steps to where Cas was perched beside the bed and he tugged on his hair harshly again, bringing out a loud whimper.

 

“Tell him how bad you wanna suck his cock,” Dean ordered, dropping his grip to rub soothing circles on the lightly abused scalp.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and lit out slowly as he forced himself to stop staring at Benny’s face to look at his cock.  The more he looked at it the more he squirmed and need it inside of him in one way or the other.

 

“So bad, Benny.  I missed the way you used to fuck my mouth, the way you would force the very air out of my lungs.  God, I need your cock in my mouth, on my tongue in my throat,” Castiel let out a loud mewl at the thought.

 

“Fuck,” Benny hissed, spreading his legs a bit so Cas could get an even better view.  A drop of precum budded out the tip and Castiel jerked forward a bit.

 

“Aht aht aht,” Dean jerked the fingers in Castiel’s hair pulling him back away from Benny’s cock just enough to keep his tongue from reaching out. “Did I say you could have that?”

 

“No...please Dean?” Castiel whined, rolling his eyes up to stare up at Dean with wide eyes.

 

Dean brushed over the slit of Benny’s cock dragging the small bead onto the pad of his thumb. “Open up,” he said, allowing Castiel to suck it from his skin. Those pink lips wrapped around his thumb made his head spin a little, especially when Castiel didn’t hold back and just hollowed his cheeks and pulled until his jaws were clenched tight.

 

“Good boy,” Dean hummed, rubbing softly against the top of Castiel’s head again.

 

“Now you,” he started, crouching down a little beside Cas to comfortable reach out and clamp his hand at the base of Benny’s cock to act as a cock ring would, steady and unmoving. “You tell Cas how bad you wanna let him suck you off.”

 

Benny felt himself blush and he chuckled a little, this was so different and new...he was trying to get out of his comfort zone but talking like this was a little strange.  But how could he deny not only Dean who looked so fucking sexy being dominant like this...and Cas.  God he missed Cas and the way he was looking at him just brought back so many memories, he let out a groan.

 

“Need your mouth on me so bad angel, missed that tight little throat and the way you swallow around me is fucking heaven.  You look so obscene and beautifully innocent on your knees for my cock,” Benny panted.

 

Dean smiled, stroking his hand up the full length of Benny’s cock until another few drops of precum were leaking out of the slit. He took his hand away and settled it on Benny’s shoulder, offering him the comfort of contact. “Good job, sweetheart.’

 

“Cas, suck.”

 

Castiel shuffled forward and didn’t hesitate wrapping his lips around just the crown of Benny’s cock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the taste and weight settled on his tongue.  He gave a long suck to tempt some more of _Benny_ and hummed when the man grunted out a deep groan.  He wanted to dive down and get Benny deep into his throat but hadn’t been able to properly do this is in a long time.  It made him kinda sad but he also loved that he could torture the older man again.  

 

“Oh fuck,” Benny threw back his head and damn near tore at the sheets to keep his body still.  Castiel was ripping him apart at the seams and it was just his damn mouth!  “Dean…” he panted, rising up eyes to meet the way too smug grin on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“What is it, sweetheart? Tell me what you want,” Dean answered, knowing exactly what it was that Benny wanted. He wanted to fuck Cas’ mouth raw, it was the same thing Dean had been fantasizing about since he felt those plump, gorgeous lips wrapped around his thumb.

 

“Kiss me...please,” Benny asked, his entire body shuddering with not only what Cas was doing to him and his cock but the actually need that he had to ask Dean for what he wanted.  It was weird but felt good all at the same time.  He liked Dean in control, it lifted some strange weight that had been pressing down on him for a really long time.

 

Castiel nearly pulled off when he heard Benny but just inconspicuously tapped at Dean’s leg, hoping he got the message.  It was what they had talked about at the docks and this was a small sign of Benny giving away his control.

 

“Anytime,” Dean answered,dropping down to press his lips between the seam of Benny’s. He nipped and sucked at his boyfriend’s mouth in little bits but mostly just rubbed along the back of his neck and tentatively kept the kiss light. “Whatever you need from me, all you have to do is ask, sweetheart. I’m here to take care of you.”

 

Benny shuddered hard and nodded, “More,” he said just above a whisper and moaned when Dean kissed him a bit deeper.  Castiel chose that moment as well to push more of his cock into his mouth and Benny found himself keening into Dean’s.  He was slowly starting to come apart and they hadn’t even gotten started.

 

“I-I need the ring,” he groaned.

 

Dean was tempted to just reach in the drawer and get it but he hesitated. “I dunno, don’t you think it would be nice to just fill his throat up. Turn him into a nice little cum slut again?” Dean asked, his voice teasing as backed away a little. Dean loved the sound he got when he jerked on the tips of Castiel’s dark hair so he did it again, pulling him off Benny’s cock with a loud pop.

 

“What do you think, Cas? You want Benny to fill your throat up with his cum? Want him to spill into that tight fucking mouth of yours?”

 

“Yes please, please!” Castiel begged, turning into a whining mess.  HIs body was craving it so badly he’d do anything at this point to get Benny fucking into his throat.

 

“See, he wants it Ben...You sure you still want that ring, sweetheart?” Dean asked, walking around the other side of the bed this time, taking slow, easy steps until he could sit down on the edge.

 

“Ungh fuck, no,” Benny heard a tear but in his lust addled brain, he didn't make the connection that he’d actually ripped the damn sheets, “Can I touch him? Please?  I wanna cum down his throat,” Benny gasped.

 

Castiel whined again, it was almost painful to keep that still but he did, needing Dean’s permission more than anything.

 

“Hmm, sure...me first though, Open up, Cas.” Dean ordered, reaching out to put a hand on the back of Cas’ head and dragging him halfway down Benny’s thick cock. He only choked a little because it was clear he hadn’t been prepared for that much, but Dean allowed him to back off almost immediately.

 

“Now you can have him…Be sure to make it pretty for me,” Dean smirked, rubbing a hand down the front of his jeans, his cock straining, eager to be let out.

 

Castiel damn near cried in relief when fingers pulled at his hair and roughly pushed him up and down on Benny’s cock.  It only took a second to realize it was Benny and he nearly exploded out of his skin.  He wanted Dean just as badly but he truly thought he’d never get this again with Benny.  He felt his throat open up easily and soon Benny’s cock was slipping in, cutting off all his air.

 

“Oh fuck!” Benny shouted, pulling sharply at Castiel’s hair when he felt his throat flutter around his cock.  There was no way he was going to last long enough to really enjoy it and turn CAstiel into a broken mess but as Dean said earlier, they had time.  

 

“Angel..I’m cl- oh fuck yes just like that,” Benny shouted.  Castiel’s mouth was a fucking vacuum and Benny started thrusting his hips hard.

 

Dean would have known Benny was close even if he hadn’t tried to get the words out. Benny’s whole body was shaking and Dean could feel his muscles tightening. With a happy smirk on his lips Dean leaned into Benny’s ear and said one word. Just one, “Cum.”

 

Benny bellowed out a shout and pushed Castiel’s head down as he came.  His entire body jolted as pleasure exploded from deep inside his gut.  Castiel swallowed around him and Benny could do nothing but tremble and fall apart at the seams.

 

When Castiel could breathe again, he milked Benny’s cock for every last drop and moaned as Benny shakily petted through his hair.  There was a mess of spit and cum on his chin and chest but he couldn’t be happier.  He licked up Benny’s softening cock and around his balls until Benny was yanking him away.

 

“So good for me, Ben.” Dean smiled, sucking happily at his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Dean helped Cas to his feet and put him on the bed beside Benny. He quickly reached into the drawer for their rings and held it out to Cas. “You want this, sweetheart? It’s up to you but if you wanna hold out, you’re gonna have a really hard time not cumming in a couple minutes if you don’t take it.”

 

Castiel squirmed a bit and nodded, reaching out for the ring but Dean playfully moved it out of the way before he could grab it.  He bit his lip and watched Dean slowly slide down his shaft and Castiel groaned.  They’d only kissed before so having Dean’s fingers on him in the most intimate part of him had him shuddering.

 

Benny finally regained some brain power he had left and moved to watch the other two.  It would be a bit before he could get hard again but he wouldn’t miss a minute of whatever Dean had planned.

 

Dean gave Cas’ base a quick squeeze after he got the ring down the full length of his cock. He wanted to show Cas that even though he wasn’t a top, that Dean would still make sure he was taken care of too. That it wasn't just about him, or even Benny, but that each of them were important.

 

First though, he needed to make sure he wouldn’t get ahead of himself. Dean slipped his shirt over his shoulders and let his easy smile grow even wider at the look on Cas’ face. Dean kicked out of his boots and socks, before brushing a hand down the hard outline pushing through the denim of his jeans.

 

“Get these off of me.,” he ordered, loving how quickly Castiel rushed to take follow the command.

 

Castiel sat up and got Dean’s pants undone and pushed down to his knees.  The bulge in his underwear had his mouth watering again and a deep ache residing in his stomach.  Biting his lip he looked up at Dean with a shy smile and nuzzled his face against his erection.  

 

Dean stepped out of his jeans easily and chuckled as he grabbed the back of Cas’ head and pulled him in against the swollen base of his dick. Releasing him, Dean continued, “The boxers too, get them off me.”

 

“Mmm, yes sir,” Castiel grinned, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down slowly.  He knew he’d probably get punished later but he couldn't resist the small kitten lick to the base of Dean’s cock once it sprang free.  His throat was still a little sore from Benny’s rough treatment but he wanted his mouth on Dean anyway.

 

Dean was a caught off guard a little when he felt the soft wet tongue lap against his flushed skin. He let Cas finish taking his boxers over his thighs until they fell to the floor and then jerked harshly on his hair again, “And here I thought you were going to be a good boy.”

 

“Mouth shut,” he commanded, gripping himself tightly at the base. He waited until he was sure Castiel was following his order and then smacked tip of his cock against Castiel’s lips. He stroked up the shaft a few times as he did until a few drops of precum were leaking against the soft pink surface of Cas’ mouth.

 

“Do not open your mouth, understood?” Dean asked, waiting for an affirmative nod. When he got it he turned to Benny with a smug smirk. “Lick it off, Ben. Don’t leave anything.”

 

Benny grinned, leaning in slowly.  He was glad to be included even if it was at Castiel’s expense.  There was a pitiful whine and Benny could only wink at him before dragging his tongue along Castiel’s now trembling lips.  

 

“Mmm, yummy,” he whispered, sucking the taste off Castiel’s bottom lip.

 

Dean happily kissed at Benny’s grinning lips, “Thank you for being such a good boy for me, sweetheart.”

 

When he finished focusing his attention on Benny for a moment, Dean turned back to Castiel. “Are you going to be a good boy now? You can speak.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be so good.  I promise,” Castiel said looking up at Dean with a pleading expression.  

 

“I’m going to let you put this on for me now, but you better behave.” He handed the small ring over to Cas who was eager to get his hands on him. Dean could see that he was practically vibrating on the bed hoping for the opportunity. He knew that he couldn’t let him though, especially not until Cas got that goddamn cock ring over his dick. It had been a long ass time since he’d taken control like this and it was enough to have his head a little hazy with power and lust.

 

Castiel reigned in all the need coursing through his veins and slowly pushed the cock ring onto Dean’s pulsing cock.  It took so much willpower to not disobey and stroke Dean but he was good and once he got the ring into place, he sat on his hands.

 

“Good job, baby. I know how hard that was for you,” Dean admitted, lowering down to pull Cas into a warm kiss. When he pulled away both of them were breathing a bit harder and there was a nice red flush on Castiel’s cheeks.

 

He had an idea, a way to satisfy Cas’ urgency and something that would work well for him too. He’d been using Ramble On to keep himself from cumming too quickly for years. He could sing that shit backwards in his head if he needed to. It would be a great way to keep himself in check and still allow Cas the intimacy with him that he so clearly needed.

 

With a wicked grin, Dean offered it to him, “You’ve got the full length of ramble on to get to know my cock. That’s about four and a half minutes, better get started.”

 

Benny couldn’t help chuckling at Dean’s little command and Castiel’s eagerness.  Dean barely finished his sentence when Castiel shot forward, brushing kisses down Dean’s cock, teeth nipping at the base  Benny felt his own twitch a little and he leaned back on his elbows to get comfortable.

 

Castiel didn’t know the song but four minutes was way too short for him to really get acquainted with Dean’s cock.  He covered Dean in soft kisses before nipping harshly at his stomach.  There was a sharp gasp but Castiel’s lips were quickly around Dean’s head and a moan took it’s place.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Dean moaned, barely resisting the urge to reach out and pull Cas in further. He knew the boy wouldn’t have minded but he still wanted to give Cas the time he’d allotted to do as he wished. There would be more time later if he wanted to really fuck into that mouth. “Mmm, so good.”

 

Castiel reveled in the praise and speared himself down on Dean’s cock, moaning loudly when the head tapped his throat.  He could push for more but he didn’t have time.  He pulled off with an obscene pop and started sucking on different spot on his shaft, making sure to drag his teeth lightly over the vein.  There was something else he wanted to do but Dean only said he could touch his cock.  He reached up and squeezed Dean’s balls firmly, smiling shyly as Dean cursed.

 

“Can I play with these too?” he asked with a little giggle.

 

“You’ve got less than two minutes but yeah, go for it.” Dean said, barely able to keep his voice steady as Cas fondled his sensitive sac. It was hard not to fuck harder into Cas’ throat but Dean was actually pretty proud of himself for staying so goddamn still, he doesn’t quite know how he did  it but he had a plan and he wanted to stick to it.

 

Castiel squeezed and thumbed over Dean’s balls and bit hard on his lip when he felt them tighten even more in his palm.  He gently pushed Dean back a bit so he could slide back down to his knees.  It was an easier position to get what he really wanted and hummed when he sucked at them, one popping in between his teeth.  One hand steadied himself on Dean’s thigh while the other explored and touched every inch of Dean’s cock.

 

Dean’s legs were getting shaky and he wasn’t sure he was going to make it through the whole song. Cas’ mouth was a goddamn distraction like none he’d ever experienced before. “Holy fuck,” he hissed as he felt his cock being swallowed down like it was nothing. He barely makes it through the last chorus before finally calling time.

 

“Ahh fuck, okay.. Okay that’s _fuck_ that’s enough. Time’s up, baby boy.”

 

“Told you that mouth is dangerous,” Benny smirked.  His own cock was starting to twitch and wake up but he was more interested in watching Dean and Castiel, who pulled away pretty reluctantly and whined as he was sat back down on the bed.

 

“You weren't fucking kiddin’ sweetheart. For a minute there I was worried that ring wouldn't hold,” Dean chuckled, dropping down to give both Benny and Cas a kiss each.

 

“Now, it's my turn.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard and bit down on his lip, his legs quivering a bit as Dean pushed them apart.  The only thing that settled him was the touch of Benny’s knee against his.  HIs breathing slowed a little and he leaned back a bit to focus more on Dean.

 

He didn't waste time, Dean quickly began to slide his tongue up the long, heated shaft. He swirled it over the tip and clenched his jaws around the head. He pulled away and let his hand tease with a light grip as he stroked the entire length of Cas’s cock. “Y’know, the first thing I thought when I saw this was _I wonder if I could take it all._ What do you think, Ben? It's pretty long.”

 

“I don’t know sweetheart, you take mine pretty damn good,” Benny grinned, leaning in a bit press his chest against Castiel’s shoulder, giving him a bit more skin contact without really touching him.

 

Castiel’s eyes damn near rolled up into his head and he fought the urge to thrust his hips up.  He’d already been punished once, he was going to be good from now on.  He had to be.  “Please Dean,” he whined.

 

“Alright, baby boy. Lemme have it,” Dean smiled wrapping his lips around the head and relaxing his throat as much as he could. Castiel still seemed hesitant so Dean shifted his hands between the bed and the warm curve of his perfect ass and pulled him into his throat. He took and took until he felt his air being cut off almost entirely and still he wasn’t all the way down to the base. His nose was pressed down against Castiel’s stomach but there the cock ring, nor the base had passed his lips.

 

He held there as long as he could before he pulled back off, drawing in quick gasps of oxygen as a small sting started in the corner of his eye. Dean used the extra spit to slick up the shaft and tried again, this time Cas bucked his hips along with him and he swallowed every inch he could get.

 

“Oh God Dean!” Castiel cried out, rolling his hips up to thrust into Dean’s mouth.  It felt so good to have something so warm and wet around his aching cock.  He couldn't cum but the need to was building quickly and he was left gasping.

 

“Dean, please, oh!” Castiel mewled loudly, his back arching as starbursts began to explode behind his eyelids.

 

Dean sucked greedily as he felt Cas trembling beneath his hands. He skated one over until he felt a light dusting of hair and trailed up the vee of Benny's thigh and kept reaching out until he made contact with the thick half hard cock. He tried to work it in steady strokes as Cas began to really start fucking his mouth but he knew they were more fumbled attempts than anything else. Still, he wanted the contact.

 

Benny let out a groan as Dean fumbled to grip him tighter.  Be placed his hand over Dean's and helped him find a steady rhythm.  Castiel was whining and making noises like a damn porno star.  Benny almost felt bad for him but not enough to tap out for him.

 

Dean pulled off Cas with a loud pop giving himself a few seconds of good air before croaking out his wishes, “O-Open yourself up. G-get it ready for me .”

 

As soon as the soreness in his cheeks lessened, Dean turned his attention onto Benny’s growing cock. He laid his tongue flat against the tip and brushed the rougher part of it over the slit, getting a sinful moan of approval in response.

 

Castiel took a moment to get himself under control before shakily crawling up the bed to get at the nightstand where he knew the bottle of lube was hiding.  He moved around on the bed so he could see what Dean was doing but still have easy access to himself.  

 

“We’re gonna need more of this soon,” Castiel grinned holding up the half used bottle.  He got some on his fingers and quickly started tracing his rim.

 

“R-Remind me when I go to the store,” Benny mumbled, not able to stop from getting his hand in Dean’s hair.  He wasn’t pulling or guiding, just wanted feel his hair in his palm.  “I swear between the two of you I’m gonna die young,” he laughed.

 

Dean reeled back immediately and gave Benny a stern look, “Don't you even think about it,” he scolded not liking the idea even a little. “You're not checking out on us until you're ninety and I'm carrying your old ass around.”

 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Benny hummed, dragging his thumb along Dean’s cheek before he could sink back down.

 

Dean mouthed and sucked against Benny's tender sac loving the way it made his shaft plump up even further. He pulled back and enjoyed the sight of Cas working himself open before steadying his voice and seeking out the powerful tone he'd found earlier. “Ben, elbows and knees on the bed.”

 

Benny stilled and looked at Dean with wide eyes, “What?”

 

Castiel stopped and held his breath as he watched the other two.  Either Benny was going to finally admit that this was something he wanted or he’d freak out.  Castiel was praying it was the first.

 

He hesitated a second, but he felt in his gut that this was really what Benny wanted so he moved forward. “Cas, did you hear what I said?”

 

‘Yes…”

 

“So then it if was loud enough and clear enough for him to understand why are you struggling with it?” Dean asked, not giving Benny time to really answer, he still seemed a bit shocked but not disgusted or weirded out. His expression seemed almost hopeful and Dean realized just how awful it had been that he put this off for so long. “Ben, On your knees and elbows for me, now.”

 

“Y-Yes sir,” Benny stammered, his cheeks flushing as a shiver went down Dean’s spine.  He got up on the bed next to Castiel and got into position.  He felt so vulnerable like this but he trusted Dean and Cas was right there to keep him from completely freaking out.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever thought of doing this, he had just never been with a man who could actually get him to.  Castiel squeezed his arm and Benny calmed down.

 

“So good for me, sweetheart. Now what’s your color?” Dean asked, wanting an actual verbal agreement to what was happening. He hated the idea of Benny not thinking he could back out whenever he wanted. When the response was green Dean ran a hand up the full length of Benny’s back and climbed to the space beside his head. “I should apologize for not thinking of this sooner, I’ll take good care of you Ben, promise.”

 

“I trust you Dean,” Benny said softly, turning his head to silently ask for a kiss.  He needed it to ground him just as Castiel’s fingers squeezed his arm.

 

Dean gladly took Benny’s lips between his teeth and smiled against his boyfriend’s mouth. He loved that he could do this for him, that it was something they could share and he really had Cas to thank for that. Sure, he’d have gotten around to it when his itch to fuck into something started to annoy him, but if it hadn’t been for Cas and the way the three of them worked, it might have been a long time and Benny clearly needed this.

 

“Mmm, now… let me get a look at that gorgeous little hole,” Dean moaned, slinking down the bed until he got behind them both and pulled Benny’s plump cheeks apart. He reached for the lube that Cas still had perched on the bed but then thought better of it. _Not yet,_ he told himself as he waited for the gasp that followed when he licked a long stripe pausing a little over Benny’s fluttering rim.

 

“Oh shit!” Benny cried, pressing his face into the bed.  He had expected a curious finger not Dean’s tongue.  It felt amazing and now he understood why both Cas and Dean craved to be eaten out.

 

Castiel continued to finger himself open, the sounds leaving Benny’s mouth making it easier to stretch his hole.  He licked his lips and turned his head to watch Dean.

 

Dean teased and taunted Benny’s hole with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the rim and then barely pushing inside it. He pulled away long enough to nibble at the round cheek on the right and smiled into the flesh when he was actually able to feel the tremble under his palm. Dean brought down a fairly gentle smack and was both surprised and thrilled with the sounds it brought out of Benny. He didn’t want to get into anything too heavy but he liked squeezing the plush curves and marking them a little with his hand. “Color, Ben?”

 

“Green, so green,” Benny panted, spreading his legs a bit more to further the point that he was enjoying this.  

 

Dean chuckled and gave another healthy smack to the pale flesh. “Good, now hold on tight sweetheart,” Dean commanded, digging his fingers into the fullness of Benny’s ass and he dove in, shoving his tongue past the tight barrier and wiggling it wildly against the clenching rim. He licked and sucked until his own drool was running down his chin and Benny was a fucking mess beneath him. It had been so long since he’d done this that Dean got lost in it.

 

“Oh fuck Dean, shit that feels g-good,” Benny shouted, his hips moving on their own accord to get more of Dean’s tongue and teeth on him.  Benny was torn between begging Dean to get on with it or to keep tearing him apart with his mouth.  He hadn’t been aware of the desperate noises leaving his throat until Castiel kissed his cheek.

 

“He’s gonna take such good care of you Benny,” Castiel panted into his ear and Benny shuddered hard.

 

Hearing their voices worked to bring Dean back to the moment and he pulled away after giving another hearty slap to Benny’s cheek. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark for too long but red filled the skin there and Dean it filled his chest with something warm and fond. “Color, Ben?”

 

“How bout you, Cas...Ready to be fucked yet?” Dean asked, moving his head back a little to see Castiel sliding his fingers in and out of his clenching hole. It looked like he was up to three and soon he’d be able to take Benny’s cock.

 

Castiel giggled when Benny groaned out the word Green, his body nearly sagging into the bed.  He loved seeing this side of Benny, all pliant and needy.  Biting his lip he gave a wide grin to Dean and shoved all three fingers in deep, grazing at his prostate.

 

“Yes please,” he hummed.

 

“Watchya think, sweetheart? You wanna feel him around you again? Wanna fuck into that pretty little hole?” Dean asked Benny, running a soothing hand over the small bit of redness from his last strike.

 

Benny shuddered, trying to nod his head but he felt so heavy, “Yes please,” he panted, looking over at Castiel who’s eyes had gone wide almost glassy.

 

“Alright Cas, on your back, middle of the bed. Ben, fold him in half if you have to because I am not losing access your gorgeous ass for even a second,” Dean ordered, grabbing the bottle of lube as Castiel and Benny scrambled into position.

 

“Want me to get a condom, baby boy?”

 

Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat and he gave Benny a questioning look.

 

“I believe he asked you a question angel,” Benny said with a grin, leaning down to kiss him.  Castiel shook his head and Benny laughed a little, “Use your words.”

 

“N-No...I’m clean.  I got tested when I got home,” Castiel said a little breathlessly.  He whined long and loud when Benny’s dry finger dragged along his hole before pushing it in.  it only took a minute or two for Benny to get three fingers pumping in and out of him.

 

“Benny, please, just get inside of me please,” Castiel begged, digging his fingers into his shoulders.

 

“Alright angel,” Benny said, draping Castiel’s legs over his shoulders.  He was still just as flexible and that made him groan as he started to push into him, “Fuck you’re so tight.”

 

Dean waited until Benny was almost completely inside Cas before he slid a slicked up finger past his rim. It was a bit of an odd angle but he had the access he’d demanded so he wasn’t going to complain. He groaned when he felt the clench around his knuckle, knowing he’d need plenty of work to get Benny open enough to fuck him. “He’s not the only one sweetheart, fuck you’re gorgeous and so goddamn tight. I might have to empty this bottle to get you stretched enough to fit around my cock.“

 

“I-I’m not gonna last long enough, I need one of the cock rings,” Benny panted as he bottomed out in Castiel.  The added pressure in his own ass made him squirm which in turn made Castiel gasp.  This was going to be interesting.

 

“Please Dean, he can have mine.  Please can I cum on his cock?” Castiel begged.  He hadn’t been this full in years and he felt like he was already floating.  And now that he could have Benny completely bare was getting him so close to the edge already it was a little frightening.  He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t been fucked properly since he left for France.

 

“Mmm, well  we are going to have to get another one at some point but yeah Cas, you can give him yours just try to hold out for me, make it last as long as possible, baby boy.” Dean squeezed his first finger in fully and wiggled it around until he was sure that Benny could take it easily. Then with a wide grin he began to draw it out and shove it back in hard and fast. “I really want him to feel the fucking on both sides, but I won’t punish you if you can’t.”

 

Castiel scrambled to get the ring off and he had to take in a deep breath to keep from cumming on the spot.  He and Benny were both practically trembling as they got the ring on him and Benny instantly relaxed.  

 

“Much better, now I can fuck you properly,” Benny grinned, thrusting forward and soaking up the loud groan that punched right out of Castiel’s lungs.  He had to still at the intrusion of a second finger from Dean’s side but there were two pairs of hands petting at him and he relaxed once again.

 

“That’s good sweetheart, open up for me. Just relax and let me take care of you,” Dean soothed, playfully tugging the skin of Benny’s lower back between his teeth and giving it a good suck. It probably wouldn’t leave a real mark but he enjoyed the sounds it drew from Benny’s mouth.

 

When Dean managed to get two fingers into the tight space, he slid on his back between Benny’s thighs and watched as his thick cock slammed into Castiel’s puffy hole. It was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed and it made his dick snap against his stomach. He licked at the hanging orbs and pulled them between his lips without hesitation using the distraction to plunge both fingers a little deeper into Benny’s ass.

 

“Oh fuck, oh my mmmm,” Benny growled out, there was so many sensations around him he didn’t know what to focus on.  Castiel’s little whines as he squeezed so tight around him or Dean’s fingers and mouth that seemed to be everywhere.  

 

“God Benny, I missed your cock so much,” Castiel cried out when Benny hit right on his prostate.  He flailed a bit and dragged his nails down Benny’s arms to keep from cumming.  He wanted to wait, wanted to feel Benny slamming into him because of the way Dean would be fucking him.  

 

Dean loved to hear them talk, he thought he’d be jealous or envious of the way they seemed to know one another’s body inside and out but he wasn’t. He enjoyed the fact that it was easy for them to take the other apart. He reveled in the ridiculous sounds that long term partners really brought out in one another. Dean continued to suck and lap at Benny’s balls only stopping to watch them wet with spit slam against the smaller curve of Castiel’s ass.

 

‘He backed away a little further and brought a hand down on Benny’s pale ass cheek. “Harder Ben. I want him to feel you in the morning, and Cas...pinch him if you get close.”

 

“Yes sir,” they moaned together.  Benny pushed Cas’s legs to his chest and started with shallow but rough thrusts, only pulling out further and further with Castiel’s noises growing louder.  Benny was so lost in the sensation of pushing into wet tight heat and something pushing into him that he didn’t even noticed Dean slipping a third finger.  But what he did notice was when Dean found his prostate.

 

“ _Putain de merde , me baiser!”_ Benny nearly screamed out.  He felt a pinch on his arm and he tried so hard to back off but he just couldn’t.

 

“I”m going to cum!” Castiel cried out, trying to reach between them to squeeze at his base but Benny had him pinned down tightly.

 

Dean heard Castiel struggling to hold off his orgasm and quickly sank his teeth into Benny’s hide. Forcing him back to the moment. He loved the mess he made of Benny but he also knew that they were all trying for something more, something for all of them. “Down boy, take a break you’re almost ready, sweetheart.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry,” Benny stopped moving altogether but remained buried inside of Castiel as he tried to slow his heartbeat and relearn how to breathe.

 

“Shhh, bear it’s okay.  I know how overwhelming it is, trust me,” Castiel laughed breathlessly.  He was finally able to squeeze the base of his cock and groaned when the need to cum eased down a bit.  Castiel’s legs opened and dropped down, his knees now hugged Benny’s waist as the man dropped his forehead to his collar bone.

 

“Mmm, you better hurry Dean, he’s becoming delirious,” Castiel grinned, turning his head to kiss at Benny’s neck.

 

“Oh I’m getting there baby boy. Tell me now if you want me to grab a condom, Ben...or if you want the ring gone.” Dean answered his three fingers disappearing into Benny’s rim smoothly as it squeezed tightly around him. He couldn’t wait to get inside, to feel that heat wrapped around him.

 

“N-No condom...ring off yes,” Benny grumbled, barely able to keep himself up on his arms and knees anymore.  He refused to move though.  He had Castiel beneath him and Dean about to fuck him sideways.

Castiel squirmed a bit from having Benny inside but not moving.  He caught Dean’s eye and bit his lip as he reached between them again to snap off the ring.  Benny let out this sound between a groan and a growl that had Castiel’s toes curling a bit.

 

“Alright sweetheart, open up for me.” Dean lathered his cock up with a generous squirt of lube and lined up to press against Benny’s rim. He teased the entrance pushing the tip in just a little until he felt it clench around him. He brought a hand down on Benny’s ass which must have surprised him because he moaned and lurched forward causing Cas to let out a loud grunt.

 

Dean made sure to get the entire head in before he spoke again, “Color sweetheart, want you to tell me how good it feels to have me inside you, even if it’s just the tip.”

 

“Green!” Benny bellowed.  It was taking all his focus to keep hold of himself, “Feels so good Dean.  Almost too much,” he said.

 

“Mmm fuck, that’s it sweetheart, so fucking good for me.” Dean soothed the ache a little by hitching Benny’s leg up a bit and sliding deeper into him. He worked up an easy rhythm that they could both handle for a bit until he was sure that he wouldn’t cause Benny any pain. “ Cas, you good baby boy? Ready for me to make you cum on Benny’s cock? Want me to fuck him so hard that it feels like I’m fucking you too?”

 

“Yes please Dean, need it so bad,” Castiel whined, reaching up to grab at Dean’s wrist while the other clutched at Benny’s shoulder.  

 

Benny picked his head back up and gave an experimental roll of his hips and there three different groans filtering in the room.  It felt beyond amazing and he couldn't wait to feel the power of Dean’s hips against his own.

 

Not wasting any more time, Dean snapped his hips forward knocking Benny roughly into Cas making sinful sounds fill the air from all three of them. He didn’t stop, there. He picked up his pace and hammered forward into the warm softness of Benny’s ass squeezing and smacking the skin as his hips lurched closer seeking more and more friction. He wouldn’t be able to last long and he knew it. Dean tried everything he could think of to keep himself in check wanting Castiel and Benny to spill before him.

 

His hips pounded against the delicious curve of Benny’s ass as he tried to speak. Though the words came out between panted breaths as he fucked harder and faster into the tight heat of Benny’s hole. “C-cas, cuum now, fuc-ungh-fuckking cum baby boy.”

 

Castiel had his eyes squeezed shut when he heard the command and nodded eagerly.  Benny’s mouth was suddenly on his and it was with a sharp nip to his bottom lip that had him screaming with release.  The only words he could understand that he was saying was Benny’s and Dean’s names.  His body twitched as he spilled between he and Benny, nearly shooting up to his chin.

 

Benny’s breathing was becoming ragged and he extra tightness around his cock was making him almost frantic.  He continued to fuck into Castiel while thrusting back against Dean.  it was a messy rhythm but it felt so good.

 

“I-I’m so close,” Benny panted.

 

“Yeah? Wanna-ah fuck, wanna cum for me, sweetheart? Dean asked, slowing his hips down a little making sure to roll against Benny’s prostate as many times as he could making the man buck and make these squeal like sounds that just drove Dean nuts. “C’mon, Ben. Ugh-yeah baby, take my fucking cock baby. ”

 

“So good sweetheart, ahhhshit-, c’mon Benny, fucking cum.” Dean ordered, his voice going deeper as he said it. He was still bucking into the hot wet heat but his rhythm had slowed drastically waiting for Benny to really let himself release.

 

Benny lasted maybe two more pointed thrusts before he let himself go, the sounds coming from his mouth were ones he’d never heard before.  And never thought he could make.  He bucked a bit wildly between Castiel and Dean as he came hard.  His vision whited out as he fell forward, blanket Castiel under him.

 

Castiel grunted at the roughness but reveled in it all the same.  He damn near purred at the sight of Benny completely letting go and the feeling of him cumming inside.  Biting his bottom lip he looked at Dean with a shy smile and squeezed his wrist, “Cum for us Dean.”

 

Dean snapped forward rougher now that Benny didn’t need the extra stimulation, and he barely made it another minute before his own orgasm was ripping through him nearly causing him to blackout under its intensity. “Fu-fuck-fuck-holy-shit,” Dean cursed his hips shaking and stammering forward to ride out the delicious waves of ecstasy powering through his veins.

 

They laid there in a heap, slowly catching their breaths until Castiel made a weak grunting noise from the weight.  Benny chuckled, reaching back to playfully slap at Dean’s thigh to get him to move.  He his sharply as Dean pulled out, “Oof, I’m not gonna be able to sit straight for a while,” Benny grinned, yanking Dean in close once he was up on his knees.  

 

“Tell me about it...I can’t even move,” Castiel groaned.

 

Benny laughed, helping to clean up and maneuver around to get snuggled up on the bed.  He was genuinely and pleasantly surprised when he was put in the middle.  Castiel burrowed into his front while Dean hugged him from behind.

 

“Tonight was...fucking amazing,” Benny sighed, his body becoming weightless.

 

“You’re always amazing, and you deserve this. It’s okay that you want to be taken care of too, Ben,” Dean sighed, hugging his boyfriend even closer. They were all a mess and they’d likely have to change the sheets but he didn’t care. It was better than he ever could have imagined.

“Hell, gimme a second and I might even go after the washcloth for you.”

 

“Mmm, no, I want you to stay right there,” Benny said, turning his head to kiss him lightly on the lips.

 

“Can I have one?” Castiel asked sleepily, leaning in closer to get someone’s lips on his own.  He squeaked as both of them tackled him to the bed and kissed all over his face. It didn’t last very long, each of them were exhausted and Benny playfully pushed Dean back on the bed when he tried to get the washcloth.

 

“I’ll get it, you snuggle that one,” he grinned walking with bit of a limp towards the bathroom.

 

Dean finally convinced himself that with all they’d gotten through that night, he’d allow Benny the chance to clean them all up. It was still a _taking care of them_ , thing but he was happy to share that responsibility if it meant Benny was content and he could stay and cuddle with Cas. “You were right, he really needed that. Thank you for helping me give it to him.”

 

“You are very welcome,” Castiel giggled, looking up to kiss the underneath of Dean’s jaw, “So...is it too early to ask if this is...if this will become something more between us all?” he asked softly.

 

“Cas it’s not just sex, I thought you knew that. I’m sorry if I sprung this on you but of course it will become more, it’s kind of already more.” Dean smiled against Cas’ lips as he drew him in for a soft sweet press of their mouths. It was comforting and he felt a breath of hot air push out as he pulled away where Cas was relaxing, the relief clear on his face.

 

“I-I did know.  I just wanted it clear that well...I could call you both my boyfriends,” Castiel blushed hard, “My feelings for Benny haven’t changed.  But...with you,” Castiel dipped his face down and took in a deep breath, “I know we’ve only known each other a few weeks but I’ve fallen for you.”

 

Benny stood just outside the bedroom, wanting to let Dean and Castiel have this moment to themselves.  It made his heart sing that Castiel still loved him and that he was already head over heels for Dean.  He knew Dean felt the same but Benny was still nervous that maybe he hadn’t figure it out for himself yet.

 

“Cas, when we were sittin’ down at the docks and we were just talking and things were easy, I realized that I was already falling for you. I wouldn’t have let this happen, wouldn’t have taken it further until I was sure. You’re just as much mine as you are Benny’s.” Dean offered, soothing small circles into the skin of Castiel’s back and shoulder.

 

Castiel felt so relieved that he was ashamed to say tears sprang into his eyes and he quickly buried his face into his chest.  Not only did he get Benny back but he also go this amazing man as well.  If he ever saw Samandriel again, he’d actually have to thank him for leaving now.  

 

Benny felt a giddiness spark in his gut as he walked back into the room.  He was smiling the entire time he helped clean Castiel and then allowed for Dean to clean him up.  It felt weird and he was extremely tender but he loved it all the same.  He snuggled against Castiel’s back and drew his arm over to drag his fingers along Dean’s side.

 

“We’re gonna need a bigger bed…” Benny said with a wolfish grin.

* * *

 

Castiel stretched out on the bed until he was groaning, his limbs staying sprawled out like some giant star fish.  Benny and Dean had just left, leaving him sated and warm from their morning wake up routine.  Which consisted of lazy kisses, snuggling and maybe if they woke up in time one of them would get lucky with a blow job.  He was so warm and the bed still smelled like his boyfriend’s, making the idea of getting up a horrid one.

 

The last two weeks had been nothing short of amazing.  If he had to be honest though, the first week of them being officially together had his anxiety spiking near to the roof.  He was so worried that they wouldn’t work or that Dean would realize that yes, he really was that clingy and annoying.  But it never happened.  They clicked together so well and eased into each other lives so easily it was like they’d been together from the very start.

 

He could pinpoint the very moment he realized that this was going to work and he would never have to feel lonely again.  They bought a bigger bed and they made room for him in the closet.  Thank God Dean had a huge walk in!  When Castiel put his suit up on the rack he felt something click deep inside.  He tried to keep it to himself but they celebrated their purchase of the new bed with several shots of whiskey and of course, Castiel spilled.  Dean surprised him the most when he actually agreed with Castiel, sealing it with a very messy wet kiss to his cheek.

 

Sighing softly to himself he finally got up from the bed and pulled on the first thing he saw, Dean’s shirt he’d worn to bed last night.  It was so worn and soft and smelled like both of his men. He didn’t even bother pulling on some pants (Dean’s shirt went all the way to his mid thigh) or fix his hair as he meandered into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.  A huge smile pulled at his lips when he saw not only the fresh pot but a note from Benny saying breakfast was in the microwave.  God, he loved them so much.

 

Today was more or less his day off, if working mostly from home could give you a day off.  Thankfully he was now employed by some high society family to go to art shows and pick out pieces they would like.  The ones he chose so far were old and have vast historical value to each of them and the family had been so pleased, they decided to have him on a recurring payroll.  Which made him jump with excitement because now, he wasn’t mooching off his boyfriends and was able to purchase his own car!  He wanted something newer but with two mechanics he was talked into getting a classic car that wasn’t too horribly broken down.  Between Dean and Benny they had his car running in one weekend.  Now it was a real beauty.  A cerulean blue 1970 chevy camaro.  It looked absolutely beautiful sitting next to Dean’s Baby and Benny’s motorcycle.

 

Sam hated to admit it, but Benny must have undoubtedly been doing something right. Even though it meant he was seeing less and less of his brother, Dean was happier, more settled than Sam had ever seen him. There had always this fake quality to most of Dean’s expressions like he was just trying to put on a show for everyone and Sam was the only person around anymore that knew the difference.

 

Now though, there were smaller but more sincere smiles gracing his Dean’s face and he’d just start staring off into space sometimes with this goofy ass grin that Sam knew without a doubt was lovestruck. It was sickeningly sweet but it made his heart soar to see his big brother so happy.

 

So, it was time he guessed. Time to apologize to Benny and maybe get to know the guy who’d stolen Dean’s attention and his heart apparently. It would probably be uncomfortable at first but he’d apologize and he’d mean it because anyone who could make Dean _that_ happy was good in his book.

 

He almost used his key but quickly thought better of it. Now that Dean was serious about Benny he deserved a little privacy. Taking a deep breath, Sam knocked.

 

Castiel had just taken a bite out of the almost sinful waffles benny had made when he heard the knock.  He pouted down at his food but pulled himself up from the table to answer the door.  He was well aware of his appearance but whoever was at the door would just have to deal with it.  It wasn’t even ten am yet.  Castiel sighed heavily and pulled open the door to reveal a very tall, kind of cute man who looked insanely confused.

 

“Hello, can I help you?” he asked as politely as he could.

 

Sam blinked owlishly at the disheveled looking kid. He couldn’t have been more than... _fuck_ was he even legal? He immediately recognized the shirt and prayed to God his brother hadn’t gotten himself into something dangerous. “Uh, hi. I’m looking for Dean….?”

 

Castiel peered up at him and realized he didn’t have his glasses or his contacts on, “He’s at work right now.  Who are you?  Wait hold on, I can barely see you right now,” he said before turning around to look for his stupid glasses.  He remembered Dean playfully taking them off last night to try them on.  Ah, there they were on the coffee table.  He quickly pulled them and nearly screamed when he saw that this strange man had walked in.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Castiel shouted.

 

“I’m Sam...Winchester,” he bit out the last part wondering what the hell was going on with his brother. He pulled out his phone but held off on sending the text just in case. First _Benny,_ now _this?_ Narrowing his eyebrows he stared down at the kid, “Just how young are you?”

 

Castiel glared at this _Sam_ , “I’m 23, not that it’s really any of your business.  I’m assuming you’re his brother but he definitely described a completely different person,” Castiel spat out, his arms crossing over his stomach.  He had never felt more insulted but he refused to let this boy make him feel dirty or wrong about himself.

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the kid was telling the truth. “Well excuse me for worrying when I come to my brother’s house to apologize to his boyfriend and find someone else running around in his clothes “

 

Feeling guilty immediately Sam wrenched back, he really shouldn’t have confessed the boyfriend thing, he wasn’t even sure that’s what Benny was it just wasn’t like Dean to keep a one night stand around for breakfast much less any other meals. That, and his brother hadn’t really done the one night stand thing in a while. Sam noticed months ago maybe longer that he’d stopped taking people from the club home with him.  “Sorry,, I-I didn’t mean that I’ve just been all over the place with Dean lately and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, man.”

 

Castiel stared at him for a moment and must have seen something on his face because for some reason, he believed him.

 

“It’s alright.  My name’s Castiel and...things are going to be a bit more complicated for you to understand.  And I haven’t had my coffee yet so, if you want answers, follow me into the kitchen,” Castiel said and turned on his heel.  He didn’t look back to see if Sam was following him, he just knew he was.  Of course his food and his coffee were luke warm so he heated them up real quick and settled back down at the table.

 

“Do you mind? I have a feeling I’m going to need it…” Sam asked pausing hesitantly at the cabinet with the coffee mugs. Normally he’d have made himself at home and just poured the cup of coffee, Dean would point and laugh at him for asking but it was probably rude considering how _at home_ _Casti-whatever_ his name was.

 

“No, I don’t mind,” Castiel said before shoveling some food into his mouth.  It was horrible table manners but Castiel did not want his food to be cold again and he knew the moment Sam sat down, they’d start talking or he’d start firing off his questions.  And Castiel was starving.  Sam took his time making his coffee just right and the whole time Castiel watched him like a hawk.  Of course he’d heard all the stories and the tone in Dean’s voice spoke highly of his younger brother.  He decided to push away his initial impression of the guy, he owed Dean that much to get to know Sam.

 

“I uh, I really am sorry about earlier...I just haven’t really talked to Dean lately, not like _actually_ talked and I think maybe that didn’t help anything. He’s been busy with-things,” Sam paused, and then admitted, “and I haven’t really been around as much either. Sarah’s - I just I was hoping to make things better and I think somehow I’ve just made them worse.”

 

“Well, if you listen to what I’m about to tell you and promise to keep an open mind then I’ll let Dean know you were sweet instead of a judgmental ass,” Castiel said with a smirk.  

 

It was hard not to be defensive about the comment, in his defense Cas-whatever looked really  fucking young. But Sam stowed his shit as Dean called it and did what he had to do. He smiled took a deep breath and a sip of his coffee and he said, “Okay, I’m listening.”

 

“Please sit,” Castiel said, pushing his plate to the side and drew his mug closer.  Once Sam was sitting across from him Castiel took in a deep breath.

 

“Okay, I really don’t know how you stand on certain things.  Dean’s told me a lot about you but not the finer details.  I’m assuming you think Dean’s broken up with Benny and is now dating me right?” Castiel asked.

 

“Uh-yeah,” Sam said because it sounded a lot better than thinking Dean was cheating on Benny, or that maybe Cas was some kind of umm...rebound. But the kid knew Benny’s name so at least he wasn’t in the dark.

 

“And what would you think if I told you that Dean, Benny and I are all together?” Castiel asked raising his eyes up from his mug to settle on Sam’s face.

 

Sam bit his lip, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. He didn’t think the words “open relationship” would have sit well so instead he cautiously clarified. “Like the three of you um-date together?”

 

“Yes.  We’re in a polyamorous relationship.  Have been for the past several weeks actually,” Castiel explained taking a sip of his coffee.  It was perfect and the taste exploded on his tongue.  Sam was still staring at him wide eyed and Castiel couldn't help chuckling.

 

“You can ask me anything and everything, I promise I won’t be offended.”

 

“No-Well I mean I’ve heard of it before, in college I just never really thought it could work. I mean...It’s probably just a me thing but I can’t ever imagine wanting to share Sarah with anyone. Not even another girl,” Sam confessed, brushing his hair back a little as he dropped his mouth to the rim of his mug and tasted another drink. It was _Dean’s_ coffee, nobody made coffee like his brother and Sam wanted to enjoy it.

 

“I guess most of all I just wonder why he hasn’t told me, why he’s not said anything it’s been weeks you said.”

 

“He’s probably scared what you’ll think of him.  You’re one of the most important people in his life and he doesn’t want you to think any less of him.  Not saying that you would but most people, think of what we are is deviant behavior.  I’m in love with Benny just as much as I am in love with Dean.  We each take something different from this and it may be hard for someone outside to understand but it works for us,” Castiel said softly, a warm yet shy smile stretching his lips.

 

Sam almost choked on his coffee to hear the guy saying he loved Dean after such a short time. Sure Dean’s been with Benny for a few months now he might expect it there but Cas said they’d been together only a few weeks. That seemed kinda serious for such a short time.

 

He bit back the surprise as best he could and gave Cas a soft look, “I’m trying, I am.. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you and certainly don’t think any less of Dean but I’ll admit it is kinda hard to wrap my head around.”

 

“I know, trust me I do.  I can see the thoughts whirling inside of your head,” Castiel laughed softly, “It’s sudden and I’ve only known Dean a little over a month now but…” He took his glasses off and rubbed at his face before pulling them back on.

 

“I’m not going to bore you with all the details but Benny and I were in a poly relationship with another boy before either of us knew Dean.  I had to leave for school in France for two years and when I came back I found out that not only did our third leave, but he damn near shattered Benny’s heart and self worth in the process.”

 

Sam frowned a little at the memory of how he’d treated Benny originally. He had his reasons to be worried but still, it was clear that the man hadn’t deserved it. Not if his ex/current boyfriend could speak about him with such fondness and concern in his voice. “Okay, but how did Dean get involved in, in this?”

 

“Well, I was still in France when Dean and Benny met.  Before I left though, Benny and I had an agreement that if he were to meet someone, I wouldn’t be upset.  That when I came back we’d see where we were all at.  Anyway, when I came back I already figured Benny met someone, his letters had stopped altogether at that point,” Castiel shrugged a little.

 

“It was actually funny because I went to your club and talked with Dean even before I knew he was Benny’s new boyfriend,” he said, snorting out a laugh at the incredulous look on Sam’s face at this point, “So you can imagine how dramatic it all was when I finally ran into Benny in the plaza and saw a whole emotional break down between him and Dean.  Very, very small world I swear.”

 

Castiel stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee and gestured the pot towards Sam’s own mug.  He gave him a stiff nod and Castiel slowly filled it up.

 

“So you and Benny just picked back up where you left off, but how does Dean factor into all this?” Sam asked, taking the coffee with a small smile and a quiet thank you. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m trying not to look at this as a negative thing considering he’s been so damn happy lately, but I’d hate to think the he’s just...y’know settling for something because he wanted one thing and got something else.”

 

“No, of course not.  Benny and I had a past with each other but I would never intentionally try to break him up with his boyfriend.  I missed him but I’m not like that.  We got to know each other again as friends as me and Dean got know each other.  Things happened slowly and it didn’t shift until Dean started pulling me in to snuggle with them.  Dean was calling the shots the entire time.  And I didn’t even really touch or kiss Benny again until after Dean and I had our first date and after he said it was what he wanted.  We didn’t rush your brother, we let him make these decisions on his own.  If it never happened, I was perfectly content just being their friend,” Castiel explained.

 

Sam nodded, actually feeling like he at least comprehended the concept now even if it wasn’t something he imagined for Dean, nor something he could imagine for himself. Whatever it was though, it was making his brother have real smiles and real happiness and Sam couldn’t dismiss anything that did that, even if he hadn’t really understood it. He’d have done anything to see Dean that happy and as long as no one was getting hurt, he was actually pretty okay with it. “Alright, I, well I don’t _really_ get it but I’m starting to, I think.”

 

“It’s hard to understand for some people.  Each of us take something a little different from this relationship and your brother is happy, well the last time i checked he was anyway,” Castiel snickered.

 

“Was there anything else you wanted to know?”

 

“I'm-not really sure,” Sam hesitated, he almost wanted to ask just what Dean got out of it but quickly thought better of it. What was important was the fact that Dean was happier than he'd been in years and clearly whatever Cas and Benny were doing for him was working. “How about you guys come to dinner one night this week? Sarah will probably be better at all-of this and I still really need to apologize to Benny. I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot with both of you.”

 

“I’ll have to check with the other two but I’m sure they’ll love the idea.  And don’t worry too much about Benny, he’ll forgive you easily,” Castiel smiled as he got up from the table.  He grabbed his dish and brought them to the sink.  There were no other dirty plates so he just washed it by hand quickly to get it back in the cupboard.

 

“I-” Sam paused, not really knowing the right words but feeling like he should say something. Running his hand through his hair again he leaned back in his chair and felt a small smile pulling up his lips. “I guess while I'm here I should thank you. It's been a long time since I've seen Dean with the smile he's been wearing lately. It feels really good, like I have my big brother back, even if I don't see him as much.”

 

“I’m very glad for that.  Once things settle down I’m sure Dean will want to spend more time with you.  You know how consuming it can be in a new relationship,” Castiel said with a soft smile.  “Did you want to stick around and wait for him to come home?”

 

“Nah, just tell them both I stopped by and that Sarah and I look forward to dinner whenever you guys have the time.” Sam stood, offering his hand out to Cas and smiled. “It's been really nice meeting you, and I appreciate you cluing me in.”

 

“You’re welcome.  And don’t be afraid to come over more often, I’m sure Dean will love it,” Castiel said shaking Sam’s hand.  He walked him to the door and waved once he was through the threshold.  He watched as Sam looked at the house and shook his head with a small smile, turning to get into his car.  Castiel chewed on his lip for a minute as he closed up the house and leaned up against the front door.  Had he gone too far telling Sam all of this?  Was Dean and even Benny going to be upset with him?  

 

Sighing a bit he went in search for his phone, needing to give himself a head start incase his boyfriends did decide to be angry with him.  They’d talked a lot about what the other wanted and liked but certain discussion about kinks had not come up just yet.  He knew one in particular that Benny enjoyed and he was hoping Dean would like it too.

 

The phone rang once, then twice before it clicked, “Charlie?  Hey it’s Cas, wanna go shopping with me?”

* * *

 

 **Message to Benny:** _Hey Bear...I think I messed up today.  What time are you coming home?_

 

 **Message to Castiel:** _Hopefully around 4 or 5, what happened Angel you okay?_

 

 **Message to Benny:** _I’m okay, see you when you get home._

 

Benny frowned down at his phone, wanting to call and figure out what the hell was going on but if it was anything serious, Castiel knew to tell him.  Biting his lip he glanced around and when he didn’t see Bobby anywhere he called Dean’s number, knowing the guy could always take a break from paperwork.

 

“Yello-” Dean answered, having his hands full of half their filing cabinet meant he didn't have a chance to see who it was.

 

“Hey sweetheart, did you get a weird text message from Cas?” Benny asked, quickly dodging out of the garage when Bobby stepped out of the office.  He could hear paper rustling on the other end and smiled, knowing he’d been right about Dean doing paperwork.

 

“Umm hold on, I don't know let me check..” Dean paused, dropping the files onto his desk and searching through his phone. “No? Why…?”

 

“He just messaged me saying he thinks he messed up.  Won’t tell me why and says he’s okay though.  What time you headin home?” Benny asked, his chest fluttering a bit with worry, “Or maybe you can call him and find out what’s goin on?”

 

“I’ll check out of here early, should be home in an hour. Want me to call anyway?” Dean asked, balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder. He was starting to really worry about Cas, given the serious concern in Benny’s voice.

 

“Nah, if it was something serious he would have called or said something.  But let me know when you get home though, I’ll probably be there around five.  Depending on much Bobby hates me today,” Benny laughed a little.

 

Dean smiled, chuckling along with his boyfriend. “I'll text you when I get a chance to talk to him and figure out what's going on, I'm sure it's nothing too big.”

 

“Me too.  Ah shit, he’s glarin at me now, gotta go cher.  See you soon, love you,” Benny said, waving at Benny who was really in fact glaring at him.  Though, there was a very small smile on the old man’s face.

 

“Love you too, Ben.” Dean answered, shuffling his papers together. He hung up quickly, chewing his lip. He was actually a little worried now too.  He filled out the order forms he knew they needed before the weekend, but then threw his jacket on and hurried home. Cas had a tendency to worry over things until he got even more stressed out and Dean didn't want it going on any longer than necessary.

 

Castiel had come home about an hour ago and went to work making sure the house was clean while the pie warmed up in the oven.  If he had more time he’d make one himself but he knew how much Dean loved the bakery in the plaza.  Soon the house felt clean and the smell of warm cherries filled the air as the pie sat on a cooling rack.  

 

He took a quick shower and changed into his new items he purchased as well while out with Charlie.  His best friend was more than eager to go shopping especially to the little boutique that honestly didn't’ care if you were a guy trying on women’s clothing.  They were also the only place he could find really adorable bee themed clothing.  For example, the very cute panties he was currently pulling over his ass.  They were yellow, with a honeycomb design done in white.  Black lace wrapped around his hips and black little honey bees were sporadically placed all over.  They were simple and cute, just enough to gage Dean’s reaction to him in panties.

 

Next came their newest sweater, it was huge and made him seem smaller than he was.  The black cotton with small bees stitched in randomly was incredibly soft and the sleeves nearly passed his fingertips.    Thankfully it didn’t hide the panties as he curled up on the couch to wait for one of his boyfriend’s to come home.

 

Shutting the engine off, Dean let out a small sigh hoping nothing too big was going on. He’d been happier than he'd ever thought possible and the last thing he wanted was something random coming in to jeopardize all that.

 

When he twisted the door open into the kitchen he was assaulted with the smell of sugar, cherries, and pastry. Dean moaned at the delicious smell and hung his jacket up by the entry.

 

“Cas? Baby, you home?” Dean asked making his way into the living room where his words died harshly in his throat. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Castiel had just barely fallen asleep when he first heard the door close in the kitchen but then Dean’s soft voice calling for him.  He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes to find Dean staring at him wide eyed.

 

“Mmm, welcome home Dean,” Castiel said stifling a little yawn.

 

Dean smiled at how beautiful Cas looked disheveled from sleep and so soft and peaceful in the big fluffy sweater. Dean sat down on the couch, hand hesitating before he pulled him in. “Ben called, said he was worried about you, everything ok?”

 

Castiel crawled into Dean’s lap and rested his cheek on his shoulder, “Yeah…” he said, biting his lip as his fingers played with Dean’s shirt.  He was still a little worried about Dean would react to talking to Sam and didn’t even know how to bring it up.

 

“You sure? That doesn't seem like you're really ok.” Dean offered, finally fighting off his nerves and pulling Cas into his lap. Whatever it was they'd get through it together. “Whatever it is, I want you to feel like you can tell me, Cas.”

 

Castiel sighed and lifted up his head, “Sam came over today…” He said simply, his cheeks already turning a bit red as he remembered their conversation.

 

Dean chuckled, letting his forehead drop onto Cas’s shoulder. “I bet that was fun…” He snarked, but the quickly remembered the nervous look on Cas’ face and straightened up. “He didn't say anything too bad, did he?”

 

“Well, he thought I was some kind of under age twink at first,” Castiel huffed out a laugh, “Then he thought you were either cheating on Benny or dumped him and I was your rebound,” he laughed with a shrug.

 

“Sorry, baby boy. I meant to talk to him but we've both been busy-” Dean passed, hugging Cas a little closer, tightening the grip on his stomach and dropping a few kissed along the bit of his exposed shoulder beneath the sagging sweater’s neckline. “Well that, and  I've kinda been putting it off a little too. I mean Sammy’s cool so I know he's not going to freak out or anything but it's just been kinda hard to find the time or figure out what to say.”

 

Castiel moaned softly and dipped his fingers into Dean’s hair, messing it up a little but Dean never cared.  Castiel leaned in and kissed him chastely, “H-How upset would you be if I told you...I kinda told him?” Castiel asked, scrunching up his face a little nervously.

 

“Told him…what?” Dean asked, but then quickly figured it out. “Oh, you told him about us, about all of us....”

 

Giving himself a few seconds to really think it over Dean found he was actually relieved. Sure, he should have done it himself but he couldn't blame Cas for that and it was a load off his mind. “I guess I’d just say thanks?”

 

“So you’re really not mad?” Castiel asked shyly, a huge smile breaking out on his face when Dean shook his head.  He hugged around Dean’s neck tightly and kissed all over his cheek, “I’m so relieved.  I thought you were going to be upset that I over stepped or something,” Castiel sighed, snuggling into Dean’s chest.  He caught a brief smell of his boyfriend’s skin and moaned softly, pressing his nose closer.

 

“Oh no, no Cas I'm not mad, baby boy.” Dean chuckled, loving the way Cas seemed to just melt in his arms. He pulled him in for warm eager kisses making sure that the message was clear.

 

Once he was sure Cas knew everything was fine between them he pulled back, “So how'd he take it?“

 

“Confused, curious.  I answered all the questions he had.  I’m not sure if he truly understands this but he does want to spend more time with you.  He also wants to have dinner with all three of us at some point,” he answered as he yanked up Dean’s shirt enough to slide one of his hands underneath.  Dean was always so warm and soft, it made him want to curl into him even more like some huge cat.

 

“We’ll go over there in a couple days and get it all sorted out,. You'll love Sarah.” Dean admitted, smiling as he rubbed up the smooth expanse of Castiel’s thigh. An unsteady gasp left his mouth when he felt a smooth silky soft material beneath his fingertips.

 

Castiel grinned slyly and pulled up his sweater slowly to reveal the panties, “Do you like them?” he asked, lips brushing over Dean’s ear.

 

“Fuck, Cas. You trying to kill me?” Dean teased excitedly rubbing his hands over the lacy fabric. It was warm and they looked perfect on his boyfriend, not to mention the adorable bee print that Dean knew was the key component in Cas’ decision making process. “You look perfect, baby boy.”

 

“I knew Benny had a panty fetish but I wasn’t sure about you...so this is just my test run,” Castiel grinned, sitting up and straddling Dean’s legs, “I have a whole hoard of panties I’ve been wanting to show you,” he said smoothing his hands up Dean’s chest to wrap his arms around his neck.

 

Castiel bit his lip and wiggled closer only to stop with exaggerated gasp, “Seems you like that idea yeah?”

 

“Fuck yeah. You’re so beautiful like this,” Dean confessed, pulling Cas in for another kiss. Dean made sure that his lips were swollen and red before he allowed Castiel any room to pull away.

 

His hands slowly made the journey over the pale flesh of Cas’ thigh climbing higher to the soft fabric wrapped over his straining cock. It barely contained him and Dean licked his lips when he caught sight of the top of his baby boy’s dick slipping out from the thin elastic barrier.

 

“Mmm, that feels nice Dean,” Castiel hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut as he just focused on the soft touches of Dean’s hand.  His own fingers continued to drag through the back of Dean’s hair, nails dragging along his scalp.

 

“Up,” he commanded, pushing and moving the boy until Cas was off his lap and spread out on their couch. Dean was practically salivating over the view and he wanted his mouth closer.

 

Instead of pulling the honeycombed patterned panties off or moving them to the side, Dean left them as they were and licked a long stripe up the straining material where Cas’ dick was straining for release. “Mmm I might just make you to keep them on. Play around with you for a while but order you to cum while still inside of them.”

 

With another slide of his tongue up the full length of Cas’ cock, Dean grinned up at his boy, “What do you think of that, sweetheart? Wanna cum in your pretty little panties for me?”

 

Castiel let out a long whine and nodded eagerly, “Yes, please Dean?” Castiel spread out his legs a bit wider and grinned as Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him for a few seconds.  Digging his fingers into the couch above his head he bit down on his bottom lip, giving Dean the most innocent look he could muster at the moment.

 

Slipping his fingertips beneath the hem of the panties, Dean was able to tease the pulsing head. He didn't unwrap it completely but he adjusted it until he had access to the leaking slit. Dean brushed the toughest part of his tongue over the sensitive tip and collected the small drop of salty precum waiting for him.

 

“Mmm, gonna make you fill these panties up. Get you ready to cum and then force you back inside them. Make you cum all over yourself, baby boy,” Dean teased with his voice but the sight alone was almost enough to have him doing the same. “You're being such a good little boy for me, Cas. Love you like this...needy but still following orders.”

 

“Being good for you is easy,” Castiel groaned, back arching off the bed a bit.  He wanted and needed more but he just took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  Dean dragged his tongue over his slit again and this time he couldn’t help the mewl leaving his throat.

 

“Oh, please Dean,” He whined, not even sure what he was actually begging for.  

 

Dean smirked up at Cas before rapidly pinning the boy’s knees to his chest putting Castiel’s perky round ass on display. He nipped at the tender flesh and chucked at the whimpers that escaped when his nose rubbed against Castiel's trapped balls. Dean slid a finger inside and teased at the rim as a reward.

 

“God those noises you make, sweetheart. Love it when you're loud for me too, but when I can force those little sounds out of your pretty mouth even when you're trying to be quiet, mmm.”

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out when Dean dragged a dry finger over his hole.  Part of him just wanted to beg Dean to push it in but he also didn’t want it to hurt.  Licking his lips he tugged on Dean’s sleeve and gave him an impish smile.  He was allowed to pull Dean’s hand up and begin to suck eagerly on his fingers.  Soon they were nice and wet, slick enough to open him up a bit easier.  Though he did really want to keep sucking on them, he wanted to feel them wiggling inside of him even more.

 

“Fuck, that mouth of yours is gonna destroy me, baby boy.” Dean reluctantly pulled his fingers from the warm suction of Cas’s mouth. He slid back into the panties easily and brushed across the rim. Before he went too much further, Dean tugged the back of the fabric down far enough for him to spread Cas’ cheeks and spit against the clenching hole. Even though his fingers weren't dry anymore, Dean wasn't about to rush anything and end up hurting Cas.

 

He didn't leave skin uncovered long, just gave himself enough time to make sure it wouldn't cause any pain when he slid his finger past the tight entrance and dipped inside Castiel’s aching hole.

 

“Oh God,” Castiel gasped, biting his lip even harder as Dean pushed his finger all the way in.  It was nothing compared to how it felt being split open by either Dean’s or Benny’s cock but it still felt amazing. Once he caught his breath he grabbed his knees and lifted himself up a bit more to make it easier on Dean.  

 

“D-Dean...please, another?” Castiel whined, his body jerking a little when Dean started to thrust his finger a bit.

 

“I dunno, baby boy. I don't want to hurt you….” Dean hesitated, he quickly tried to remember where the nearest bottle of lube was. He checked the mostly hidden drawer of the coffee table, being able to reach that one without having to pull away but as he suspected they’d taken it to the bedroom and hadn't replaced it yet. “Grab your legs and hold them just like this for me. I'll be right back.”

 

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss after the boy did as he asked, “Mmm don't move.”

 

Castiel watched Dean leave and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  He’d just manage to get his breathing back to normal when Dean finally came back, fresh bottle of lube in his hand.  Castiel wiggled excitedly and gave a soft mewl when Dean started touching him again.  First it was just a soft brush of fingers along his bare thigh then it was an even more slicked up finger pressing back into him.  He groaned and nearly let go of his legs.

 

“Ungh...feels so good daddy,” Castiel sighed, not even realizing what had slipped out of his mouth.

Dean’s movements stuttered a little when he heard the word. He found himself acting more like Benny than himself when he growled and surged forward claiming Castiel’s mouth. The word brought out something primal in him and Dean got a little caught up in the headiness of it.

 

“Fuck, say it again baby boy.”

 

Castiel felt his skin flush but swallowed down the nerves and the slight embarrassment before doing as he was told, “Feels so good...daddy,” he said with shy smile.

 

Dean grunted as his hips slammed into Cas searching for even the smallest amount of friction. He was still fully dressed but his dick that he’d mostly been able to ignore was now pulsing in his jeans. “Goddamnit, sweetheart. You might just be the death of me yet.”

 

He tried to distract himself, turning his attention back onto Cas as he returned thrusting his fingers into the clenching heat. Dean picked up his pace and quickly began fucking Cas open using his slicked up digits like scissors to push against the walls of the needy hole. “That’s it. Open up for Daddy’s cock, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel quickly turned into a writhing, whining mess, one hand clenching onto Dean’s arm while the other had a death grip on his legs.  He wanted to roll his hips, fuck himself wild on Dean’s fingers but he could barely move.

 

“More Daddy, please, need more,” Castiel grunted, a sharp cry leaving his mouth as a finger firmly dragged over his prostate.

 

As soon as Dean found the bundle of nerves that had Cas arching off the couch and whining he was relentless. He rubbed against the button over and over until the boy was one step away from sobbing. Then he dug his fingers into the fabric stretching it across the outline of Cas’ leaking cock making sure that it was still completely covered as he added pressure to it.

 

Dean used his experienced hand to smack Castiel’s balls and grind his palm against them in circles. “That's it baby boy, show Daddy how close you are to cumming. Filling those panties up for me like a good little boy.”

 

Castiel cried out, his body shuddering hard as the need to cum became greater with every passing second.  

 

“I’m gonna cum, D-Daddy please can I cum?” Castiel cried out, nearly delirious with want.  He squeezed hard around Dean’s fingers and whined loudly.  Dean was being almost a little evil with how hard he was rubbing at his prostate but it also felt amazing.  Castiel’s eyes were rolling up into his head, his body only needing permission now.

 

Dean leaned forward until his lips were just inches away from Castiel’s nipple, just before he clamped his teeth onto it, Dean smiled up at Cas and said, “Do it, cum for Daddy.”

 

Castiel’s back bowed up as he cried out, cum soaking through his panties while the orgasm coursed through him, leaving him panting and trembling.

 

“Oh my god Dean,” Castiel laughed a little, the arm holding up his legs falling to his side weakly.

 

“Hey now, don't blame me...you brought this one on yourself,” he chuckled. Dean left a small trail of kisses along Cas’ beautifully toned abdomen before finally pushing himself higher between the vee of his split thighs and claiming Castiel’s pretty mouth again.

 

“Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?” Dean asked, smiling into their shared kisses.

 

“I wouldn’t mind being told again and...ungh, I can definitely feel it,” Castiel grunted, his dick slightly sensitive to the roughness of Dean’s jeans.  His panties were completely soaked and it was a little uncomfortable but he didn’t try to take them off yet.

 

“So was that it or are you going to use my hole for something else?” Castiel smirked.

 

“You do not want to push me right now, I will put a ring on your dick and make you keep it on til Benny gets home in...two hours,” Dean answered, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

 

“Hold still, wanna send him a pic and let him know everything’s okay,” Dean smirked, adjusting the angle until he captured both Castiel’s soaked panties and the hard outline in his own jeans.

 

 **Message to Benny:** _He was worried over nothing, as you can see we worked it out...hurry home._

 

Once he finished texting he dropped Castiel's weakened legs and helped him up. “C’mon, let's move to the bedroom. I’ve got plans for that ass.”

 

 **Message to Dean:** _You better have that ass prepared for me by the time I get home.  And make sure our little angel is plenty hydrated if I know how tonight is gonna go._

 

 **Message to Benny:** _Will do._

 

 **Message to Benny:** _Better get home early unless you want me dried up and useless. Cas called me Daddy today, might not be able to hold out long._

 

 **Message to Dean:** _Wait, wait...he called you what?!  Oh fuck, maybe I can leave early...I’m gonna go face the beast keep your fingers crossed._

 

 **Message to Benny:** _Yeah, well...get here quick enough and I'll show you what facing the beast looks like._

* * *

 

Benny got his bike parked next to Castiel’s car and almost tripped on himself trying to get off the damn thing.  There were no loud sex noises once he entered the house and it kinda worried him until he found both his boyfriends completely passed out on their bed.  Benny chuckled, looking closer he could clearly see that they were still a complete mess, especially poor Cas.  

 

Before his cock could get excited over the fact that Cas had panties on, he got himself in the bathroom to grab up a clean cloth.  Castiel stirred a bit as he cleaned him off but he just cooed at his little boyfriend in french until he fell asleep again.  He went to Cas’s portion of the dresser and found a simple clean pair of panties and got them on with only a little bit of struggle.  After he was satisfied with cleaning up Castiel, he turned to Dean.

 

“Mmm, hey there cher,” Benny grinned when sleepy green eyes met his.  He ran his hands all over Dean’s sleep warm skin, squeezing at his pecks and then his hips.

 

“Should I even ask what happened?”

 

Dean dragged his palm over his sleep filled eye and shrugged, “Tried to wait for you, Ben...but couldn't hold out.”

 

He made grabby hands at his boyfriend until Benny climbed in beside him. “We missed you.”

 

“Missed you two as well, Bobby is a cranky son of a bitch,” Benny laughed, kicking off his shoes before laying behind Dean to wrap his arms around him.  Castiel seemed to figure something out in his sleep; he mumbled something and rolled over until he was squished up against Dean’s chest.

 

‘He’s so cute when he’s asleep,” Benny grinned, kissing at Dean’s shoulder.  He continued to drag his hands over Dean’s skin, making sure to pay close attention to the more sensitive areas.

 

“He’s always cute, but yeah,” Dean smiled, lifting his mostly numb arm up to get some feeling back into it before wrapping himself back around both of them. He felt the rough scratch of Benny’s jeans on his backside and whined. “Need you out of these clothes.”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Benny chuckled, rolling off the bed to start peeling off his clothes.  He debated for a minute whether he should take a shower or not but when there was another whine coming off the bed Benny found himself crawling back in behind Dean.  He’d lost his erection while cleaning up his boys but with Dean’s ass wiggling against him he was sure he’d be hard within moments.  

 

Benny latched his mouth to the side of Dean’s neck and sucked slow but hard, getting his teeth to drag against the now reddening skin, “You always taste so good cher.”

 

“It's all the pie,” Dean teased sleepily drawing one hand to push at the back of Benny’s head encouraging his delicious bites. He reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of Benny’s thick cock, even at its softest state it was still pretty damn impressive.

 

Dean wanted to roll over and maybe get his mouth on it or something but Cas was sprawled out, nuzzling into his chest and looking too damn content, it wasn't like Dean could force him off, not with those small kitten like noises be made in his sleep.

 

“You'll either have to fuck me like this or wake the kid up, not sure I can bring myself to do it,” he laughed.

 

Benny laughed as well, each time Dean tried Castiel made some soft noise of complaint.  It was all too adorable and Benny had no qualms in making love to Dean like this.  He did roll over once again to get their lube and get some on his fingers before hiking Dean’s leg up and back over his to get at his hole.

 

“So...what brought on him calling you Daddy?” Benny growled in his ear as he pushed the first finger in slowly.  Dean clenched tight around him but with another hard suck to his neck his finger slid in all the way.

 

Dean exhaled slowly as Benny started working him open. It felt amazing, they'd been switching up a lot more often lately and it was just what they both needed. “Honestly? Your guess is as good as mine but I bet he's been holding onto that one for a while. Sounded like it just slipped out.”

 

He moaned at the familiar feel of his cock coming back to life. Dean grunted as Benny’s thick finger pushed against the walls of his hole driving him a little crazy with the need for more and faster wanting to be full as soon as possible.

 

“Well, we have been calling him baby boy a lot lately.  Maybe deep down he’s a Little?” Benny said biting down on his lip.  Castiel did love playing the innocent card, always with the shy smiles and making himself seem smaller than he was.  Seems like he wasn’t the only one who was scared to ask for what he wanted.  

 

Benny pushed in a second finger and grinned at the filthy moan that pushed out of Dean’s mouth.  His dick was fully hard now, throbbing and already dripping with precum.

 

“Ungh, Fuck Ben… Mmm seems like I might not be the only one who likes being called Daddy, huh?” Dean asked, rolling his hips back to meet the hard press of Benny’s fingers.

 

After a string of curses, Dean smiled back at Benny  “Y’know I could call you Daddy if you want...probably wouldn't be the same but it might be kinda hot.”

 

“Only if you wanted to cher,” Benny grunted out, quickly getting in a third finger to start scissoring Dean open.  No one had ever called him Daddy before and it was yet one of those things he didn’t know that would push his buttons until it happened.  Just the mere thought of both of his boyfriends calling him that though, had his blood boiling and damn near ready to cum.  

 

“Fuck,” he spat out as he once again, rolled away to fumble with the stupid drawer to grab at one of their cock rings.  Somehow he managed to grab his own, a plain black one and pushed it down over his aching cock.

 

“Okay...maybe I like it a little too much,” Benny laughed once he was pressed up against Dean’s back again.

 

There were a lot of things Dean loved about the way he and Benny and Cas were with one another but the comfort levels during sex was probably his favorite thing. He'd never really had the kind of relationship where you could laugh openly and it not ruin the mood. Benny had given him that and then they’d shared it with Cas and it still felt right. It made it a little easier for them all to share their desires even if they still sometimes held back.

 

Dean stifled his own laughter when three of Benny’s thick fingers split him open. “Mmm fuck, Daddy. M-more. I nneeeed more, please Daddy?”

 

“Oh merde, this may have been a bad idea,” Benny growled into his ear, dragging his fingers hard over Dean’s prostate just to watch his boyfriend flail a bit.  He managed to catch one of Dean’s arms before it hit Cas and both of them laughed a little.  

 

“Mmm, you want your Daddy’s cock sweetheart?” Benny asked, loving the eager nod Dean gave him and started to push into him.  Both of them sighed deeply and Benny kept himself still once he was pressed flush against Dean’s ass.

 

“You feel fucking amazing,” Benny moaned, biting hard into Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm, so full. Love being full of your cock, Daddy,” Dean whimpered, rolling his hips back and shuddering as he felt Benny’s full length pushing inside him. God it was like he could feel it in his stomach. Without meaning to Dean began to rut into Cas’ hip brushing the leaking head of his dick against the base of Castiel’s.

 

Benny panted heavily against Dean’s neck, his hips pushing at Dean’s with sharp thrusts.  As much as he loved when Dean took control and ordered him around, he would never stop loving fucking into either Dean or Cas.  It wasn’t for the feeling of something hot and slick squeezing around him, it was the expressions on their faces and the absolute sinful things that would leave their mouths.  That alone got him off much faster than anything else.

 

“Always such a good boy for me sweetheart,” Benny growled in his ear.

 

Castiel groaned when he felt the bed moving but his eyes fluttered open when he felt something hard rubbing against him.  It didn’t take long to register the scene in front of him, hell it was like waking up to a really good porno.  He was instantly aroused and couldn't help just watching Benny fucking into Dean.  Then he heard Dean call Benny that name, Daddy.  Castiel shuddered hard and didn’t even realize he was moving until Dean’s cock was poking at his cheek.  Quickly he parted his lips and moaned when Dean thrust hard into his mouth, the loud resounding moan that echoed in the room left shivers down his spine.

 

Dean wasn't sure what to react to, his brain was being fried by the pure pleasure snaking through his veins. Benny’s rough voice nearly growling in his ear, the heavy weight of him thrusting forward and filling Dean up, Cas’ fucking sinful mouth wrapped around him and nearly sucking him down completely from the start.

 

Since Cas couldn't really talk back, Dean decided to focus most of his attention on Benny except for the hand he had grabbing into Castiel’s messy hair. “Fuuu, fuck me, Daddy.”

 

Benny nearly lost his breath when he saw Castiel not only awake but slithering down until he could suck Dean into his throat.  He kept his thrusts hard and quick as he reached out to touch Castiel’s shoulder.

 

Castiel groaned from the contact of both his boyfriends and moaned around Dean's cock sliding along his tongue.  With a pointed push of Benny's hips Castiel's throat was being filled and cutting off his air.  He could only trip onto Dean's thigh to steady himself.

 

“You like that baby boy?  Like getting your throat fucked raw by your Daddy?” Benny growled.  Castiel responded with an almost strung out whine that left both him and Dean shuddering.

 

Dean liked throwing the Daddy word around for Benny loved the possessive growls in response and the way Cas had said it earlier had forced him to give an equal reaction, but somehow the way Benny easily spoke it drew an even more intense jolt of heat to his gut.

 

Jerking hard on the fistful of hair in his grip, Dean began his own thrusts, pushing deep into Castiel’s throat, while still fucking himself back on Benny’s dick. “That's it, take Daddy’s cock. Show me how much you love sucking me off and maybe I'll let you swallow your other Daddy’s cum too, baby boy.”

 

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean’s thighs and pulled out every trick he knew...he wanted everything from both of his men and knew he could do it.  He sucked harder, licked at all the overly sensitive spots on Dean’s dick and when those hips stuttered Castiel used his teeth, dragging over the head as Dean pulled out.

 

“Fucking shit,” Benny gasped, the power of Dean’s hips and just how tight he was squeezing around him had his eyes crossing and sputtering nonsense in french.  Whatever the hell Castiel was doing with his mouth was driving Dean crazy and fuck it felt amazing.

 

He could barely hold on, the familiar stirring of orgasm pulling to the surface. Castiel’s mouth and Benny's fucking cock had turned him into a whimpering mess. “Shit, shit, gonna cum, baby boy. Ungh, gonna fill you up with Daddy’s cum.”

 

Dean’s eyes rolled back, his toes curled, and every muscle tightened in preparation. As soon as he felt the scrape of teeth around the bottom of his dick, Dean knew it was over. His orgasm tore through him in waves and flooded into Cas’ waiting throat. “ _FuckFuckFuck_.”

 

Castiel hummed as he swallowed down everything he was given, milking Dean until there was a firm tug on his hair.  He looked up with a dazed grin and licked his lips.

 

“Fucking hell you both are gonna end up killing me,” Benny grunted.  He gently pulled Dean off of him and laughed as the man just went easily, his limbs completely useless, “C’mere baby, finish me off,” Benny grunted as he wiped off the lube from his cock.  Castiel all too happily crawled over Dean to get his already swollen lips wrapped around him.  He let Castiel work his magic and when those fingers touched the ring he couldn't even get the words out to say yes.

 

“Cum for me Daddy,” Castiel damn near purred right before popping the ring off.  It took less than a second for Benny to spill into his mouth, most of it dribbling down his chin as he tried to swallow it all.

 

“So fucking good for us baby...so good,” Benny grunted, falling back next to Dean.

 

“C’mere, Cas.” Dean said, finally able to move after the haze of orgasm wore down a little. He positioned Castiel’s hips over his chest and began stroking him toward his mouth, not really getting close enough to touch. “That’s it, baby boy. Cum on Daddy’s face, show me how good you are.”

 

Castiel shuddered hard, one hand scrambling to find one of Benny’s while the other gripped onto Dean’s thigh.  He wasn’t even sure there was anything left, not with how many times Dean had gotten him off before Benny even got home.

 

Benny slowly sat up and moved behind Cas, giving him something to lean back on as Dean stroked him, “That’s it sweetheart, let Daddy take care of you,” Benny whispered against Castiel’s ear.  He grinned down at Dean as Castiel cried out, his hips jerking hard into Dean’s hand seconds before cumming.  Barely anything came out but it was enough to land on Dean’s chin.

 

“Shhhh, you did so good baby,” Benny cooed, trying to calm Castiel’s trembling body and soft whimpers.  

 

Dean smiled at the sight of Cas so worn out and  sated. He looked beautiful all the time but there was a softness to him when he got like this that Dean craved. He grabbed what he could of the fluid and lapped it up, grinning when it just brought out another shudder.

 

He helped Benny get Cas back down onto the bed, this time moving over a little so that there was space between them. He tugged on Cas’ lips with his teeth before kissing him softly and deeply, “Love you, baby boy.”

 

“Mmm love you too...both of you,” Castiel sighed deeply, snuggling into the blankets and between the two men.  

 

“Ditto cher,” Benny grinned, kissing the side of his neck while Dean continued to kiss at his lips.  After a moment of making sure Castiel felt safe and cared for Benny crawled out of bed and stretched.

 

“Gotta clean your asses again,” Benny teased swatting at Dean’s before getting another washcloth.  He laughed to himself when he saw how low the pile was.

 

“We’re gonna need to do a supply run soon,” he said pushing at Dean’s hip to clean up the mess.

 

“S’okay, we can go later. Food first.” Dean felt sluggish and he was more than a little relieved that Benny was there to do cleanup because he knew that if the man didn't take care of it, more often than not he'd wake up stuck to something. He almost always got lazy after an orgasm and Cas had already done a number on him before Benny had even made it home. “Maybe we can order in...I don't want to move, and I don't want you two to either.”

 

“Sweetheart, if you want food in your belly then I’m gonna have to be up for little bit,” Benny grinned leaning down to kiss him slowly, “Mmm, I’ll go make the order and then be right back,” Benny kissed him one last time before back away towards the door.  He watched the two of them snuggle together and he let out a long sigh.  “How’d the fuck I get this lucky?” he said to himself, then turned on his heel to make his way out to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Castiel laughed softly, a dribble of wine accidentally making its way down his chin.  He quickly dabbed it off with a napkin while the others continued to snicker at one of Sam’s stories about growing up with Dean.  He had to say, this Sam before him was a completely different person than the one he’d met at Dean’s house.  The first guy had been brash, presumptuous and rude, this one was sweeter, the affection for his brother clear on his face.  There were even several smiles thrown in his and Benny’s direction as well.  

 

Benny was being quieter than usual and Castiel had tried to bring him out of his shell but the discomfort was clearly towards Sam.  It took him all of five minutes for him to remember why that was even a thing.  Benny was terrified that Sam would think he wasn’t good enough.  It didn’t matter how many times Dean or himself would tell Benny otherwise, he needed that validation from Sam.

 

“Well, I don't’ know about you, I could use some dessert.  Cas, Benny would you like to help me in the kitchen?” Sarah asked giving them both knowing looks.  Castiel laughed softly and nodded, taking up his plate as he stood.

 

“Real subtle babe,” Sam chuckled, “C’mon Dean, there’s something outside I wanna show you.”  He grabbed up their beers and tilted his head towards the back door for his brother to follow him.

 

Dean narrowed his gaze but chased after him nonetheless. He took a seat on the smooth wooden railing of the porch that they’d built on together. “What’s up, Sammy?”

 

Sam stayed quiet for a minute before leaning up against the railing next to his brother, “I wanted to apologize for judging you and your boyfriends so harshly and don’t worry, I’ll be saying it to them too.  And I know what I’m seeing is you happy but I need you to tell me yourself.  I failed you once and I won’t do it again,” Sam took in a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Dean, “Are you happy?”

 

“I really am, but you know that shit wasn't on you, Sammy. You need to forget about it, God knows I'm trying to,” Dean sighed. He hated even thinking about his darker days but most of the time it seemed Sam was more affected than he was. Probably because he preferred to repress and ignore, whereas Sam usually took a healthier approach.

 

“Have you told them about it yet?” Sam asked, not even flinching when Dean cast him a heated glare.

 

“Not exactly something you can just throw at people Sam,” he hissed. It had been a while since the acidic taste rose up in his throat but this specific topic brought it out quickly. “It's not a big deal, I'm fine, we’re fine.  I don't see any reason in cutting open old wounds.”

 

“They care about you Dean and unless you’ve been lying, you love them.  That should be reason enough.  I’m sorry I just...think this is something you should talk to them about,” Sam said clapping Dean on the shoulder.

 

Dean knew his brother was trying to help but it wasn't like his past was a fucking hallmark movie. That shit was poison and even though he understood where Sam was coming from the last thing he wanted to do was to infect Benny and Cas with all of it.

 

Fighting his instinct to say no another hundred times, Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’ll try, Sammy.”

 

Sam merely nodded, “Okay.  I am proud of you Dean and now that I finally got my head out of my ass about it, they’re really great.  I really like Castiel, he makes Sarah laugh,” Sam smiled, looking over his shoulder to glance back at the house.  He could see Sarah, Castiel and Benny all through the window cracking up about something.

 

“Y’know Benny’s just as funny he just...I think he's still a little worried he’ll say or do the wrong thing and you'll crucify him for it.” Dean let out a small chuckle trying to force himself back into his happy mood and away from all the roads that lead back to his past. “I guess if spilling my feelings all over the place helps him understand why you were such a dick, I reckon I can at least try.”

 

“I’ll try to get to know him better I promise.  I like how happy he makes you.  I haven’t seen you smile like this in a really long time,” Sam said.

 

“He does, and y’know I think I'd have been happy if it was just me and him, I mean I could a lived the rest of my days out with Benny and been good with that,” Dean chucked, thinking back to the day he first laid eyes on Cas at the bar before very things went crazy. “But then Cas happened and now I can't imagine my life without either of them.”

 

Sam grinned and nodded his head, “I get that.  He seems sweet.”  There was a tap on the window and both of them looked over to see Sarah holding up one of the pies.  He could practically hear Dean’s stomach growling already.  

 

“Alright bro, let’s go get us some pie,” Sam laughed, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders once he slid off the railing.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam but didn't want to miss the opportunity of pie, so he didn't waste any time guiding them both back into the kitchen.

 

They ate and laughed and Dean watched as Benny loosened up a little but he was still acting nothing like his usual carefree self and as much as he hated the idea, Dean resolved to try to talk about his past and explain things once they got home.

 

The food was amazing and seated around the table was pretty much everyone he loved and Dean finally felt this tight weight in his chest unfurl.

 

“Well it's been fun guys but I think we should be headin’ home. Sarah, you're a delight as always,” Dean said, pulling his sister in law into a tight hug.

 

Benny stood up as well and gave Sarah a hug before turning towards Sam, his hand held out a little stiffly.  It wasn’t like he didn’t like the guy, the nerves and self doubt just made him a little more awkward than usual.

 

“Thanks for havin us,” Benny said.  Sam stared at him for a minute, his lips slowly pulling into a grin.  The next thing Benny knew he was being pulled forward into a hug.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to come over, it means a lot,” Sam said softly.  Benny swallowed hard and nodded, his body relaxing for the first time that night.  The youngest Winchester released him and Benny felt himself smiling wide as he stepped back towards his boyfriends.  

 

With a few more hugs doled out Dean finally pulled himself and his boyfriends away from Sam and Sarah’s house and into his baby. The drive home wasn't short but Benny and Cas’ conversation made the ride more comfortable even with the heavy weight sitting on his chest. Sammy was right he guessed, better to get it all out now then wait until it explodes and gives him a damn heart attack or something.

 

“Alright, let’s get comfy.  Time for Cas’s snuggle fest on the couch,” Benny laughed, reaching over to tickle Castiel once they were all out of the car.  He stopped pretty quick though when he noticed that Dean didn’t even crack a smile.  Castiel shared a concerned look with him and they followed Dean into the house, making sure the doors were locked before saying anything.  Benny gently took Dean’s hand and stopped him from moving around.

 

“Hey...everything okay cher?” he asked.  Castiel was biting his lip as he shuffled closer, not wanting to smother Dean but also had the need to be in his personal space.

 

Dean released a heavy sigh, “Not really but might as well get it over with. Cas, would you mind grabbing that bottle of jack from the bar? I’m probably gonna need it.”

 

He curled into Benny’s side and let the touch comfort him as much as it could. “Sam suggested I tell you guys what happened...before.”

 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to-” Benny started but was cut off with firm fingers to his mouth.  He gave Dean a little nod as Castiel returned with the bottle Dean had requested with a deep frown on his face.  Benny gestured for Cas to sit on Dean’s other side and kissed at Dean’s chin once Castiel was situated.

 

Scrubbing a hand down his face, slumping into the couch, “It's not gonna be fun but-” he paused, hesitantly reaching for the bottle. “But he’s right. You need to know.”

 

“Dean...if you need to stop or just...change your mind and don’t want to tell us we’ll understand,” Castiel said interlacing their fingers together.  He honestly had no clue what was even going on.  Benny had hinted that something happened in Dean’s past but didn’t want to tell him unless Dean brought it up.  Which Castiel fully supported but seeing his boyfriend this upset wasn’t sitting well with him.  Being the all too clingy snuggler he was he curled even tighter around Dean and smiled when Dean didn’t try to push him off.

 

Dean closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, “Sam doesn't really know this part, but even before our dad died Sammy and I were kind of on our own. Sometimes Dad would bring home a paycheck but more often than not we were too low on money and food.”

 

He took a sip from the bottle, anxious nerves sparking up a healthy amount of fear over what was coming, but Dean continued. “Sammy was just a kid and I was almost eighteen so I decided to make a little extra cash. Afterall, I wasn't stupid and I knew how people looked at me, I figured it would be fast, easy cash...and it was, for a while.”

 

Benny bit down hard on his tongue to keep from saying something stupid and upsetting Dean.  He took up Dean’s other hand and pressed their fingers to his lips, silently telling him it was okay and that he didn’t see him any differently.  Castiel scooted closer but thankfully remained quiet as well.

 

Trying to steady himself by the comfort he was being given but even that couldn't keep the bile from rising up in his throat. “I finally got a decent job, well two of them when I turned eighteen and I gave it all up. But uh, a few months later I ran into one of my old tricks. He was a nasty sob but he paid well at the time I didn't really think I had a choice.”

 

“I don't know how but he found out that it was just me and Sam and he offered to take us in. At first I turned him down, y'know...I knew that it wasn't a good place for Sam no matter how much money the guy had,” Frantically Dean gasped for air, finally calming when Benny kissed against his temple and Cas squeezed at his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay baby, take your time,” Benny cooed against his ear.  He was raging inside, wanting nothing more than to find this piece of shit and kill him.  

 

“But uh- money things got tight again when the factory shut down and I couldn't make enough slingin’ drinks to pay rent and buy food so...I mean I didn't know what else to do, so I uh I tracked him down and made him swear to never say a word to or lay a finger on Sammy,” Dean let out a derisive snort, “He accepted way too easily, should have been my first sign.”

 

The both of them sat there quietly, allowing for Dean to gather his thoughts together and to calm down again.  They never stopped touching him, making sure he knew that he wasn’t alone, that he was safe with them.

 

“Fast forward a couple months and he just gets worse and worse. I don't know how the guy had so much money, don't think he could have kept a job when he spent most of the time bending me over and fucking me raw with one thing or another.”

 

Dean dragged the bottle back to his mouth, this time guzzling until the burn of whiskey drowned out the taste of his stomach acid. “ I tried to hide it from Sam but eventually he noticed how I didn't do much of anything but lay around whenever Alistair gave me some time off. He-,” Dean puffed out a breath of air, “He just thought I was depressed, which for Sam meant he thought he needed to get me up and out of the house.”

 

Another disturbing sound that resembled a laugh but felt so achingly void that he could barely think straight. “ I never could say no to the kid, so when I got up to take him to the park he realized how difficult it was for me to walk, he made me go to the ER.”

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Benny growled out turning his head to bite down hard on his bottom lip.  This was about Dean but he couldn’t help how is own body quivered with rage.  He wanted to find this guy and hang him by his dick…

 

“Dean…” Castiel’s soft voice pulled him back and he realized how much Dean was trembling.  Benny slowly pulled Dean into his lap and held him close as Castiel moved closer as well, his head in Dean’s lap and both of them found more innocent patches of skin to keep their boyfriend grounded.

 

“I had a couple cracked ribs and Uh, some other stuff but when I got back to the house he was there, pissed off. He said I drew too much attention to him, and for that he deserved something extra,” Dean was shaking, barely able to breathe as he ground out the words. “When he suggested that Sammy was his reward, I nearly puked.”

 

“I begged and pleaded with him, told him I'd do anything he wanted...but I knew whatever it was wouldn't be enough. He’d had his eye on Sam for a while I just didn't want to believe it, told myself I'd be enough to protect him.”

 

Tears began streaming down his cheek no matter how unwilling Dean was to let them go. “So I tricked him into the bedroom and when we got there he pulled out the restraints, I cuffed him to the bed and pulled up some of his more interesting photos on the computer before grabbing Sammy and getting out of there.”

 

“That was nearly four years ago but we left Kansas and never looked back.”

 

Benny swallowed back his own bile, now completely understanding why Sam had acted the way he did.  The whole situation was beyond horrible and Benny didn’t even know where to start in helping Dean.  Thankfully Castiel seemed to know and sat up, giving him a look and then gesturing towards the room.  Benny nodded and watched Castiel get up, disappearing down the hall.

 

“You’re safe now sweetheart.  I fucking can’t stand that this happened to you but I’m glad you told me.  Shit, Dean...I fucking wanna find this guy and murder him...slowly,” Benny grumbled, gently wiping at the tears on Dean’s cheeks.

 

Dean forces an uneven smile, “Not sure even you can get to him. He's in solitary confinement in prison serving twenty five to life.”

 

“Not long enough,” Benny smiled softly, tracing Dean’s bottom lip with his thumb.  He opened his mouth to say something but Castiel called out to them.  Before Dean could ask or protest, Benny gently moved him off his lap and stood, then picked up all 6’1” of his boyfriend.  He carried him down the hall bridal style and entered their room to find the hastily created pillow fort.  It was more of a nest than anything but the bright smile on Dean’s face was worth it.

 

“You are such a dork,” Dean teased, though he already felt lighter. He knew there were unshed tears threatening to spill over but this time Dean was relieved and a flood of warmth and happiness rolled through him. He had a home that he owned and shared with Benny and Cas, Sammy and Sarah were safe and happy, and he’d managed to squirrel away enough cash that they'd never be in a position like before. What more could be ask for?

 

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

 

“Is there anything we can do or get you?” Castiel asked once Benny laid their boyfriend in the middle.  They curled around each other until Cas’s head was on Dean’s chest and Benny’s arm draped over the both of them.

 

“Just this, this is enough, this is everything.” Dean swallowed harshly against the lump in his throat. He knew he’d finally found some peace with Benny and Cas. It was more than he could have ever hoped for as the two laid there with him whispering reassurances and soft promises of better days.

* * *

 

~A Year Later~

 

Castiel glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before he finally took in a deep breath and allowed the huge grin break out on his face.  It was still a bit overwhelming that they were finally here.  After everything they’d gone through, the judgemental stares and comments to the one and only huge fight they ever had, Castiel was going to be tied to both Dean and Benny.  It wouldn’t technically be legal or anything but it still meant a huge deal to all three of them.  

 

There was a small knock on his door and he quickly fixed the crown of flowers on his head before getting the door.  At first he had thought it a dumb idea but both Dean and Benny had reassured him he’d look “so damn adorable”.  

 

“Aw, Cas!  You look great!” Charlie exclaimed, reaching out to fix his shirt.  They had chosen to go the simple route, having the ceremony in their backyard and Dean’s younger brother to officiate the ceremony.  They had even opted out of the traditional tuxes and went for slacks and a nice dress shirt.  Castiel had taken a bit further and fashioned himself a crown of flowers and left his shoes behind.  He definitely was the “hippy” one anyway.  

 

“Thanks Charlie, is it time?” Castiel asked nervously.  Charlie smiled wide and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the back door before he could get nervous.

 

Dean adjusted his tie, tightening and then loosening it over and over again as he waited impatiently for everything to get started. He was nervous as hell. Dean wasn’t having any second thoughts or anything that dramatic, he just feared that he’d get out there and make an idiot out of himself and embarrass all three of them. He’d never been good in front of a crowd, though usually he had Cas or Benny to keep him calm, but they’d all decided to split up and meet at the archway.

 

Sam didn’t bother knocking, he’d already seen Dean dressed nearly an hour before anything was even scheduled to begin. His brother was antsy and Sam wanted to do what he could to help before he had to get out there himself.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Sam asked, noticing the anxiousness in Dean’s posture and his footsteps.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m- it’s fine. I just...y’know, I don’t like crowds.”

 

“It’s just family out there, Dean. No one to judge you or anything like that, just the family,” Sam reminded him, squeezing gently at Dean’s shoulder and feeling his brother practically slump into a chair.

 

“I just don’t want to screw it up,” Dean admitted, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck and shaking his head.

 

“Well then, don’t. I don’t know about you but the Dean Winchester I know can be a stubborn ass, so just approach it like you do everything else and I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Sam chuckled, tightening his grip on Dean’s shoulder again before backing away. “Sorry, but it’s time for me to get out there.”

 

“Yeah, go on. Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“No problem, and if that doesn’t work I bet you a twenty Bobby brought his flask with him,” Sam added with a teasing tone before stepping out of the room entirely.

 

Benny stepped through the door and smiled at the first people he saw which were Ellen and Bobby, both of them smiling proudly at him.  At first when he thought about telling them exactly what his, Dean’s and Castiel’s relationship was, he’d been scared shitless that they wouldn’t be able to accept it.  But like so many other things, they just smiled at him like he was an idiot.  

 

It was planned for him to come out first, then Dean then lastly Castiel.  There really was no reason for it, just felt perfect that way.  He walked between the small group of their friends and family to stand in front of Sam.  The door opened again and Benny turned to finally see Dean step out.

 

Dean took a deep breath as he made his way toward Benny. He stepped cautiously but didn’t hesitate in getting to his destination. Dean knew once he was closer to Benny he’d relax considerably and he couldn’t wait for that to happen. He’d still be nervous, but it would feel nothing like what it did when he hadn’t been there. When he reached the archway, Dean stretched his arm out to grab at Benny’s hand before they both turned to face the door, breathlessly awaiting Castiel’s entrance.

 

“Alright go Cas!” Charlie giggled and gently pushed at his shoulder.  Castiel bit his lip and left the house to start making his way towards Dean and Benny.  They were both looking at him with soft smiles and it made his throat tighten.  He took each of their hands once he was close enough and they eagerly pulled him close just as Sam started his speech.

 

Reading through his notes, Sam couldn’t imagine a better situation for his brother. Sure, it had taken him a bit to get used to it but once he saw how perfectly they all fit together, Sam knew that this would be it for Dean. His brother had never been so happy and he was finally able to breathe a little easier. After everything that had happened to them, Dean deserved a little peace and Sam couldn’t have picked a better way for his brother to find it.

 

“Now Dean, if you would..place your ring on Castiel’s finger,” Sam paused, waiting for his brother to shakily slide the thin silver band down past the thick joint of Cas’ knuckle. “With this, you must vow your loyalty, trust, and commitment to the bond you’ve forged. Do you take this man and the other to be yours, throughout whatever trials life has in store for you?”

 

“I do,” Dean muttered, his voice trembling with emotion and nervousness.

 

“Castiel, place your ring on Benny’s finger. With this you too must vow your loyalty, trust, and commitment to the bond you’ve forged. Do you take this man and the other to be yours, throughout whatever trials life has in store for you?”

 

Castiel bit down on his lip as he pushed the ring onto Benny’s finger, “I do,” he said softly first looking up at Benny and then at Dean.  He didn’t even try to stop the tear that fell down his cheek.

 

Sam grinned, barely able to keep himself from tearing up with the raw affection pouring off the men standing in front of him. “Now you, Benny. Place your ring on Dean’s finger. With this you must vow your loyalty, trust, and commitment to the bond you’ve forged. Do you take this man and the other to be yours throughout whatever trials life has in store for you?”

 

Benny chuckled, undoubtedly about to become an even bigger mess than Castiel was at the moment, he quickly placed the ring Dean’s finger, “Hell yes,” he said.  Castiel laughed, squeezing his hand once their fingers were weaved back together.  Dean was on the verge crying, Castiel’s face was already wet with tears and Benny huffed out another laugh just as a damn tear leaked out of his eye.

 

“In front of our family and friends with all of our thoughts and well wishes, I pronounce you husband and husbands.” Pausing for a second just to tease them, Sam let out a small laugh. “Go ahead.”

 

Castiel only waited for maybe a split second before literally pulling them both down into a pretty clumsy three way kiss.  It left them laughing more than actually kissing but Castiel loved it all the same.

 

Benny shook his head fondly, hugging around both of them tightly before placing a kiss on each of their lips.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief when it was all finally over. He’d not had much to say or anything, but he’d still been a nervous wreck. Now though, now he was overwhelmed with happiness and love. Sharing his life with two people who were so wonderful and cared about him so much in return was like walking into a fairy tale. Dean couldn’t believe it was all really happening but he held tightly onto it anyway, half terrified it would all be taken away.

 

He kissed at the tear tracks on Castiel’s face before wiping both Cas’ and his own away with his pocket square. “I’ve never been this happy, didn’t think I could be,” he whispered, leaning his head to rest against Benny’s forehead.

 

“Me either cher,” Benny said, kissing at Dean’s temple as Castiel snuggled closer.  All their friends and family were cheering, many of them teasingly shouting to get a room.  Someone turned on the stereo and soon the backyard was filled with music.  Before they could get too carried away with the reception, Benny turned to Sam and smiled warmly at him.

 

“So...I pass your test yet?” he teased reaching out his hand.

 

Sam chuckled and let his smile grow even wider as he grabbed Benny’s hand and used it to pull the man into a hug. They’d been getting along for a while but even when Sam saw how happy the guy made Dean, it still took a little bit for them not to clash. Now though, Benny was just as much a brother to him as Cas and Dean.

 

Still, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “Nah, don’t worry though. I’m sure you’ll get it in the next fifty or sixty years.”

 

“Damn, I really thought I had you,” Benny grinned, playfully slugging Sam in the arm.  

 

“Alright you two, someone needs to dance with me,” Castiel grinned, pulling on both of their hands.  Only Dean went easily and Benny couldn’t help barking out a laugh at the almost harassed look on his face.

 

“I never thought I’d ever feel this whole again,” Benny said outloud, more to himself than anything.  It felt good to say it and to actually feel it as well.  He turned to look at Sam who was kind of staring at him.  Benny merely laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he hurried to join his husbands on the dance floor.


End file.
